


偷心游戏

by eternalflame1107



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflame1107/pseuds/eternalflame1107
Summary: NP，乱七八糟一堆雷，xjb写
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

生日派对才刚刚开始，宁清云已经感到无聊透顶。

分坐在他两侧的周家千金和王家大小姐正你来我往地暗暗斗法，身处风暴中心的宁清云却恍若未觉，只是兴致缺缺地望着夜空中的烟花，随意晃了晃空荡荡的香槟杯，随口吩咐：“那谁，倒酒。”

立在一步之外的一个青年立刻微微躬身，恭敬地答道：“少爷，您已经饮了三杯，再这么喝下去会醉的。”

“我说，倒酒。”

“可是少爷，夫人吩咐了……”

“别让我重复第三遍。”

“……是。”

杯子里如愿添上了酒，宁清云的脸上依旧没有半分笑容。他忍不住按亮手机，垂眼飞快瞥了一眼屏幕，又满脸失望地把手机扔在一边，接着赌气似的，把手中的香槟杯一饮而尽。

他没有察觉到酒精早已令自己的脸颊沾染上桃花般的云霞，一路延伸到脖颈之下。

“再倒。”

青年不着痕迹地收回目光，低下头：“少爷，您不能再喝了。”

宁清云抬起眼，冷冰冰的目光落在青年身上。

“姓任的，我妈把分公司交给你打理只不过是打发叫花子，你还真当自己是个人物了？”

周围嘈杂的人声早已静了下来，大家偷偷地相互使眼色，周妍妍向来会来事儿，便朝一旁的服务生做了个手势：“宁少爷酒杯空了，你们是瞎了还是死了？还不赶紧过来倒酒！”

王琦曼说：“清云，好好的生什么气呀。今天你是寿星翁，要喝多少我都陪你。”

“就是就是。”众人附和道。

一个机灵的服务生立刻上前为宁清云的香槟杯倒了半满。

宁清云轻轻摇晃着琥珀色的酒液，带着醉意的眼睛看向一步之外的那个青年。

又是这副惹人厌的虚伪嘴脸。

宁清云感到一阵厌烦，站起身走到青年面前，扬手就把杯中酒尽数从青年的头顶浇下。

那青年不退不避，只是沉默地站在原地，任由酒水从自己苍白的脸上滑落，一副逆来顺受的好脾气模样。

宁清云见了，心里不禁更加烦躁。

“滚开。”

“是，少爷。”

青年微微躬身，后退几步立在角落里。

正在这时，人群之后一个男人的声音忽然响起：

“你又在发什么疯？”

宁清云的眼睛瞬间变得明亮，一眼不眨地盯着那个大步走来的男人，嘴里却没好气地说：

“你终于肯来了？”

男人冷着一张脸，并不搭理宁清云，径自走到一旁的角落里，掏出手帕轻轻拭去青年脸上的酒水。

宁清云心头火起，把手里的酒杯重重摔在甲板上。

“姜修明，”宁清云咬牙说，“既然今天你不是来给我庆生的，那就马上从我的游轮消失。”

姜修明看也不看他，一把拉住青年的手臂，迈步就要朝外走。

“任骞。”宁清云看着他们的背影，一字一句地说，“你现在要是敢走，以后别想再踏进宁家一步。”

青年的背影僵住了，宁清云露出快意的微笑，鞋尖踢了踢散落在脚边的碎片，拖长腔说道：“喏，你的活来了，用手把它们捡起来。”

任骞一言不发，挣开了姜修明的手，蹲下身就要去捡碎玻璃片，却被拦住了。

姜修明望向坐在不远处的男孩，语气冰冷：

“阿宁，别太过分。你今天十八岁了，该长大了。”

宁清云听了，心里又是恼怒又是委屈。这个人明明就知道今天是他的生日，自己等了一整天，却没有收到他的哪怕一条消息，如今好不容易肯露面，竟又是为了那个野种特意来叫他难堪。

宁清云从鼻子里哼了一声：“姜少爷刚才不是想走么？怎么不走了？”

姜修明再不理会他，侧过头看着身边的青年：“我们走。”

任骞默不作声，只是摇了摇头，矮下身开始收拾散落一地的玻璃碎渣。破碎的玻璃片颇为锋利，任骞一不小心，手指被割伤了一道口子，鲜血立刻涌了出来。

姜修明深深拧起眉，当即紧抓住他的手腕：“回岸上去，我找景逸给你包扎伤口。”

“任骞，”宁清云看着他们交握的手，“没有我的命令，你哪儿也不准去。”

“宁清云，任性也该有个限度。”姜修明眼里升起浓浓的怒气。

任骞低下头，平静地说：“姜少爷，只是小伤而已，请不要在意。”

宁清云摊了摊手，好整以暇地说：“你听听，他自己都说没事，你在多管闲事什么。”

姜修明一把拉住蹲在地上的任骞，强行拽着他走到宁清云面前。姜修明居高临下地看他，眼神里没有一丝温度：“阿宁，你让我很失望。”

宁清云倏地变了脸色。静了片刻，他扯了扯嘴角，一副无所谓的样子：“算上今天，你认识我整整十八年了，现在再来说什么失望，不觉得太晚了么。既然你这一趟并不是为我庆生而来，那就请你离开。不过，我的人，谁也别想带走。”

姜修明没有开口，只是深深看了他一眼，拽着任骞的手腕朝外走去。可刚走到门边，任骞便使劲挣开了他的手，轻声说：“修明，谢谢你的好意，可我不能走。”

“别担心，宁夫人那里我会替你解释。”

任骞飞快地瞥了一眼人群中心的骄纵少年，低低地说：“不用麻烦了。”

姜修明望着他苍白的脸颊微微出神：“可你继续待在这儿，宁清云还会为难你。”

任骞听了，努力朝他露出微笑：“不用担心我，宁少爷虽然脾气差，但心不坏。我也习惯了，能勉强应付得来。”

姜修明倏地沉下脸。

“他一直在明里暗里欺负你？”

任骞看出他动了怒气，慌忙解释道：“没有，只是一些捉弄人的小把戏而已。没什么大不了的，真的。”

姜修明没有说话，目光沉沉的，不知道在想些什么。

“修明，今天是少爷生日，我们别惹他不高兴了。”任骞低低地说。

姜修明看着他，冷酷的脸色终于和缓了下来：“就是你这样好脾气才会叫他越来越得寸进尺。”

任骞摇了摇头：“你和少爷之间有很多误会……”

姜修明打断了他的话：“我还有两个会要开，暂时先下船了。你既然坚持留在这里，那一定要小心，有情况立刻通知我。”

宁清云直直地看着门边两个亲密的身影，捏着手机的手指越收越紧。

  
姜修明走后，宁清云大醉一场。他不记得自己到底喝了多少，只隐约记得喝到后来，有人硬是把酒瓶凑到他嘴边，于是他就着瓶口喝了一大口，只是那酒尤其辛辣，口感与香槟完全不同。

眼皮像有千斤重，他睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊间察觉到自己似乎正仰躺在床上。

“水……”他含糊地说着。

立刻，一个东西顺着他微张的嘴灵活地钻了进来。

他神志不清，下意识地舔了一口，尝到一股腥甜的味道。

“味道好么？”有人在他耳边轻轻地问。

耳边被热风吹拂着，痒痒的，宁清云忍不住躲了躲。可一只手牢牢钳住了他的下巴，那个声音继续逼问：“说，我的血，好喝吗？”

宁清云无力地挣扎了一会：“渴……水……喝水……”

那个人笑了一声，重重地掐了掐他绯红的脸：“自讨苦吃。酒量这么差还非要喝。”

宁清云吃痛，嘴里发出不高兴的哼哼：“疼……好渴……”

空气很闷，他感觉有些热，忍不住伸手扯开了自己的领口。

这时，他才隐约发觉有个人正压在自己身上，狼一样的眼睛紧盯着自己，他瑟缩了一下，忽然有点害怕。

可很快，那模模糊糊的惧怕被渴意取代，他的喉咙像有火在烧。

他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，忽然，一滴水落在他干燥的嘴角上，他像一株久旱的幼苗遇到第一场春雨，急切地张开了嘴。

两根细长的东西捅进他的嘴里胡乱搅动他的舌头，宁清云皱起眉，隐约感到有些不对劲。可那甜美的滋味引诱着他，他忍不住含着那东西轻轻吸了吸，把那上头沾的水一股脑全吞进干渴的喉咙里。

可还是不够，远远不够。

他听见耳边的呼吸声陡然变得粗重，可他的脑子早已成了一团浆糊，丝毫不明白其中的意味，于是他又奋力舔了舔那东西，可令他失望的事，这次再没有水了。

“这是你自找的。”有人压着嗓子说。

但宁清云听不分明。

紧接着，那两根在他嘴里兴风作浪的东西撤了出去，一个柔软的东西堵住来不及闭紧的双唇。

清凉的水从彼此相接的唇缝里流了进来，宁清云闭着眼睛，急不可耐地吞咽着，任由那条柔软有力的异物入侵自己的口腔。

  
宁清云醒来时，头痛欲裂。他揉着发胀的太阳穴，怎么也想不起来自己是怎么回房间的。  
  
他靠坐在床头，怔怔地望着窗外阳光下金色的海面，好一会儿才想起昨夜和姜修明的争执。

他把脸埋进枕头里，深深吸了一口气。

“多可笑啊，这十八年的感情换不来你的一句生日快乐。”他苦涩地想着。


	2. 2

显然，这场精心筹划了一个月的游轮生日派对并没有讨到宁清云的半点欢心。

自打他起床，那张冷脸便叫船上所有员工战战兢兢，生怕一个不小心惹怒这个坏脾气的太子爷，直到他走下游轮踏上私人游艇，众人目送着他远去，这才不约而同地松了口气。

宁清云站在船头的甲板上，垂眸静静地看着碧蓝的海水。尽管今天阳光很好，可他的心情依然糟糕透顶。宿醉带来的头疼丝毫没有缓解，肚子很饿，可他没有半点胃口。

“少爷，船上为您准备了早午餐，请您去餐厅享用。”

这熟悉的声音令宁清云的眼神瞬间变得阴郁。

“滚开。”他头也不回地说。

任骞的双眼牢牢锁住那道单薄的背影，不仅没有退开，反而上前了一步。

“既然您不想去餐厅，那我为您端来，好么？”

宁清云猛地转过身来。

“姓任的，别一次又一次逼我出手找你麻烦。我警告过你，不管你到底是想当我后爸还是我的便宜哥哥，要拍我妈的马屁尽管去，别来惹我。”

任骞摇了摇头，像听到了什么孩子话，语气里带着笑意：“少爷，您一定是误会了。我发誓，我从没想过做您的后爸，或者您的哥哥。”

宁清云一脸不信，恶声恶气地说：“那就给我滚，滚得远远的，永远别出现在我面前，我就当你死了。”

任骞背着光，脸藏在阴影里，叫人看不分明。他仿佛并没有听到宁清云的话，依旧保持着彬彬有礼的语调，若无其事地说：“您现在一定饿了吧。牛油果三明治怎么样？配一份煎培根和流心蛋，再来一杯半糖拿铁，都是您平时爱吃的。我这就去为您送来。”

宁清云冷冷地看着他。

静默了一会儿，他大步走过任骞身边，丢下一句话：“不准跟进来，否则我马上派人把你扔进海里，不信可以试试。”

一直到游艇靠岸，坐上回家的私人飞机，宁清云再没有开口对任骞说一个字。

宁清云一回家洗过澡便闷头睡了一个长长的午觉，等到醒来时，窗外的天色已经完全黑了。人生中第一次醉酒的滋味并不好受，好在饱睡过后，头已经没那么疼了。

“以后绝不能再喝醉了。”他懊恼地想。

他揉了揉睡乱的头发，下床给自己倒了一杯牛奶，接着扒出被子底下的手机，一打开才看到无数未接来电和消息提醒。

他按开未接记录，手指在“妈妈”那栏悬空停留了好一会儿，又划走了。微信里满是未读消息，他一条也没有点开，把手机随意扔在旁边。

这时，手机忽然振动起来，宁清云瞥了一眼屏幕上不停跳动的“孙其越”三个字，并不打算理会，依旧无动于衷地喝着牛奶。可手机那头锲而不舍，于是在振到第四次的时候，他烦不胜烦，终于划开了接听键。

刚一挂断电话，宁清云便听见轻轻的敲门声，有人在门外低声问：“少爷，您醒了？”

“什么事。”

“夫人有话命我转告您。”

“进来。”

管家陈叔推门而入，走到距离宁清云三步之外停住了脚。

“少爷，夫人说，由于原定的工作计划出了一点变故，她预计会在A国再待一周，暂时回不来了。”

“知道了。”

“夫人为您预定的跑车昨晚已经送到，正停在车库，钥匙在您书房的抽屉里。”

“嗯。”

“我把您的生日礼物全部按编号归置进储藏室了，这是礼单，请您过目。”

宁清云接过那本小册子漫不经心地翻了翻，目光忽然停留在最后一页的某行字上。指尖在那几个字上轻轻滑过，他随口似的问道：“姜修明什么时候派人送礼物来了？我怎么不知道。”

“是姜先生的秘书昨晚特意送来的。当时您在游轮上，所以没见着她。”

宁清云把礼单搁在床头柜上，心情忽然变得明快。

“把储藏室打开，我想去看看。”

“好的，少爷。”

“再备一辆车，我待会要去城郊度假山庄。”  


黑色轿车穿行在盘山公路上，车窗外树影飞速倒退，城市灯火越来越遥远，天地朦朦胧胧的，像笼着一层轻纱。此刻的山间夜色静谧优美，可宁清云完全没有心思去留意，只是出神地盯着腕上那只百达翡丽手表。

“这个没新意的家伙，每次只会送这个么。表柜都快放不下了。”手指轻轻抚过表盘，他在心里抱怨着，可嘴角却忍不住微微翘起。

尽管是初夏，山间的夜风依然挟着丝丝凉意。车子一路开进度假山庄，停在一栋欧式红顶别墅前。司机下车，微躬身为他打开车门。

“你先回去，不用等我。”

司机迟疑了片刻，觑着他的脸色小心翼翼地说：“少爷，夫人交代过……”

宁清云下车的脚步顿了顿，半仰着脸似笑非笑地看他。

“有我在，你怕什么。”

司机对上那双黑漆漆的眼珠子，忍不住用手背擦了擦脑门的冷汗，面露难色。

“可是……”

“算了，你爱等就等着吧。”

“谢谢少爷！”司机如蒙大赦。

宁清云走下轿车，守在一旁的侍应生立刻迎了上来。

“宁先生，孙先生在里头等您。由我来为您带路，请随我来。”

宁清云略一点头，跟随侍应生穿过草坪朝别墅走去。

离得越近，从里面传出的嘈杂声响越发清晰，电子舞曲、大笑与尖叫混杂在一起，宁清云厌烦地皱起眉。

走到门廊时，他不经意间瞥了一眼几步外人影浮动的花丛，瞧见一对男女正站在紫藤花下忘情拥吻。山间月色清明，只一眼，他立刻就认出了那男人的面容。还没来得及收回视线，宁清云的目光猝不及防与那个人撞了个正着，于是他随意朝对方点了点头，收回眼神，走进别墅里。

被愈发刺耳的喧闹声指引着，他跟随侍应生走过门厅，绕过走廊，来到后花园，正看见一个年轻男孩大笑着从高台跳进泳池，他溅起的巨大水花令岸边的泳装女孩们纷纷尖叫退避。

宁清云倚在门边，并没有进去的打算。侍应生艰难地穿过混乱的人群，朝泳池里那个正与模特们戏水的年轻男孩走去，矮下身对他说了什么，那人循着他的视线向宁清云看了过来，脸上露出灿烂的笑容，立刻从泳池爬上岸。他一边用毛巾擦头发，一边大步走来。

“你可总算是来了！”音乐十分吵闹，那男孩不得不提高了音量，“我都等你俩钟头了。”

“孙其越，这就是你电话里说的，特意为我办的余兴派对？”宁清云看着眼前乌烟瘴气的泳池花园，挑了挑眉。

“当然。你这家伙太不够意思了，昨晚才喝到一半就不声不响地玩消失。我都没尽兴呢，这不，今天刚好趁着我爸没回国，才办了这个泳池派对。”

“昨晚？”宁清云努力回想了一会儿，可脑子里只闪过几个模糊的画面。

“你忘了？你说你要去洗手间，然后就一直没回来。任……”孙其越立刻住了嘴，看了一眼他的脸色，才继续说道：“……那个谁，说你醉得厉害，已经回房间睡了。”

宁清云心里隐约觉出一点古怪，不知道是不是那个野种又在背地里搞鬼。但无论他怎么回忆，也想不起一星半点昨天后半夜的事，太阳穴又开始一跳一跳的发疼，于是他不打算再想。

管他呢，反正量他也不敢对自己做什么，他心想。

“哎，你这表不错啊。”孙其越的眼神落在他的手腕上，“啧，杂志上看过，纯手工打造，陀飞轮，全球限量款。终于想通了，要换新表啦？之前那块看你戴了一整年。看到后来我都烦了，每天尽琢磨着怎么把它扒拉了直接扔垃圾桶里。”

宁清云回过神，低头看着那块手表，弯起眼睛：“你敢。”

“不敢不敢。打个商量呗，看在多年发小青梅竹马的份上，新表借我戴几天好不？”

宁清云立刻把手臂藏在身后，防备地看着他：“别打它主意。”

“切，小气鬼。”孙其越嘟哝着。

宁清云并不理会，用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭表带。

这时，他忽然听见孙其越高声叫道：“嘿，表哥！这里！”

他抬起头，就看见一个高大的男人搂着女伴向他们走来。

男人个子很高，鼻梁上架着眼镜，瞧上去一副禁欲的斯文模样，丝毫叫人看不出几分钟前他曾在花丛里与人热吻过，他的女伴紧贴着他，脸上化着浓妆，身材十分火辣。

孙其越在旁边一脸八卦地低声对宁清云说：“这小明星追了我哥一个月，终于得手了，现在尾巴要翘到上天去。”

宁清云漠不关心地哦了一声，接过侍应生端来的果汁，喝了一口。

那对男女走到他们面前，男人对宁清云微微一笑：“这是我们今天第二次见面了。”

孙其越瞪大了眼睛：“你们认识？”

男人笑了笑，说：“托修明的福，在A国见过几次。”

孙其越一拍脑袋，露出恍然大悟的表情：“哦，差点忘了，表哥你念博士的时候和姜哥是校友。难怪了。我说嘛，你才回来没多久。”

宁清云看向那个男人：“听说钟医生的私人医院最近刚刚落成，恭喜了。”

“谢谢。”男人笑得温文尔雅。

“哥，我还是想不通，我舅舅舅母，还有你家的那些产业全都在A国，你自己打小也在那边出生长大，怎么就突然说要回国发展了。”孙其越忽然插嘴说道。

“现在国内前景很好，回国发展不是很自然的事么？”男人说。

“我的哥哎，你就别拿那套糊弄别人的官话来糊弄我了。我可是都听说了，你是为了一个什么人，才不顾一切飞过来的。”

“没有的事，你从哪里听来这些乱七八糟的闲话。”男人无奈地摇了摇头。

两兄弟你一言我一语地闲聊，宁清云并不感兴趣，低头慢慢喝着果汁，不过他很快就察觉到钟景逸的女伴在以一种不加掩饰的直白目光注视着自己。

他忍耐了一会儿，等整杯果汁都见了底，终于抬眼问她：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

那女人似乎吓了一跳，忽然红了脸，说：“没有。”

“那你一直盯着我做什么？”

“没、没什么。”

一旁的孙其越忽然一拍大腿，手指着宁清云笑了起来：“你啊，还是老样子。”

等他笑够了，又转头看向那女人：“小姐姐，清云他从小就特讨厌别人老是盯着他看，你注意着点。”

说着，他故作神秘地凑过去，以一种大家都听得到的低音说道：“不过嘛，他这个人向来很迟钝，要我说，如果你实在忍不住，就偷偷地看，他一定发现不了的。以前咱们学校那些……”

“孙其越。”宁清云沉下脸。

孙其越立刻在嘴上做了个拉上拉链的动作。

可宁清云已经把果汁杯重重搁在一旁，转身大步朝外走去。

“哎？清云，别走啊！等等我嘛！”孙其越追了过去。

谁也没瞧见他们背后那道玩味的视线。


	3. 3

宁清云一边气势汹汹地冲出别墅，一边打电话指使司机把车从停车场开过来，看也不看追在后头大喊大叫的孙其越。等他刚走到前院门边，就瞧见一辆黑色宾利缓缓停在眼前。

不等司机下车，他自己打开车门坐了进去。

“回家。”

司机一眼瞧出这位小祖宗正在气头上，也不知道是被哪路不怕死的神仙惹到了。他在心里哀叹了一声倒霉，眼睛直视前方，假装什么也没看见，嘴上应道：“好的，少爷。”

他正要踩下油门，忽然不知道从哪儿窜出一道黑影，猛地扑在挡风玻璃上，司机顿时被吓得两眼一黑差点晕过去，过了几秒钟才看清楚这不是鬼，是个人，还是个面熟的人物。

“孙大少？！”

只见孙其越浑身上下只穿了条泳裤，肩上搭着湿毛巾，毫无形象地趴在车头，抬手用力敲了敲车玻璃，大喊：“李师傅，快把门锁打开！”

“不准开。”宁清云说。

李师傅搓了搓冒汗的手心，只好硬着头皮对孙其越露出万分歉意的苦笑。

孙其越的少爷脾气也上来了，干脆大喇喇地坐在车头上，面对面的和李师傅大眼瞪小眼。

“宁清云，今天要么你下车，要么你放我进去，要么呢，干脆就叫你司机撞死我得了，也好给你消消气，不然你他妈的哪儿也甭想去！”

李师傅听到一半已经心惊胆战，全部听完感觉浑身都凉了半截，可坐在后座上的那位依然不动如山。他偷偷瞟了一眼后视镜，看见他的雇主正低头看着自己的手表发呆，不知道在想些什么。

前有狼后有虎，夹在中间的李师傅觉得心好累。或许是由于眼前的孙其越目光过于渗人，李师傅想了又想，终于忍不住开口：“少爷，这……”

“别多话。”

李师傅立刻闭紧了嘴巴，埋头假装认真玩手机。过了一会儿，他听见后座传来说话声，是宁清云在交代管家陈叔另派车子来接。

从宁家别墅到城郊山间，距离并不短，李师傅熬了将近两个钟头，把手机都彻底玩没电了，数了六十七辆来往的车子，才终于瞧见一辆挂着宁家车牌的迈巴赫缓缓迎面驶来，最后停在路边。

李师傅一打开门锁，宁清云立刻推门而下。他几步走到那辆迈巴赫旁边，拉开车门就坐了进去，可还没来得及关上，横地里忽然伸出一只手紧紧把住了车门，一个人影顺势飞快地钻进车里，坐在他的身旁。

“师傅，你愣着干嘛？快把车门给我锁死了！”

孙其越看出宁清云又要下车，立刻一把擒住他的双手，偏过头冲司机大喊大叫。

“松开。”宁清云冷冷地说。

孙其越被他的眼睛一看，不由得放开了手。手心里热热的，他忽然感觉有点儿别扭，但又说不上来到底哪里别扭，大约是在夜风里坐得太久了。

孙其越用余光偷偷瞟了几眼身边的人，讪讪地说：“是我不好，嘴上没个把门的。你别多想，我真不是故意要恶心你。我那时候说的是其他人，咱们学校的那些。我保证，我绝对一丝一厘也没有想提那个死变态的意思。你知道的，我在你和姜哥面前发过誓，这辈子都不会对任何人提起那件事……”

说到这里，孙其越后知后觉地住了嘴，心道：“坏了菜了！”

可是迟了，宁清云脸上的血色早已褪得干干净净。他颤抖着嘴唇，说：“滚出去。”

“清云，我错了！对不起……”

宁清云深深吸了一口气：“你不走，我走。”

说着，他推开车门冲了出去。

孙其越赶紧追过去，却晚了一步，只能站在路中间眼睁睁地目送那辆宾利绝尘而去。

等车影彻底消失在视线外，他抬手给了自己一巴掌：“哪壶不开提哪壶，你个没脑子的臭傻逼！”  


宁清云双手紧紧握着那只腕表，像抓着一根救命稻草，直到车子开到山脚下，他浑身的寒颤才渐渐止住。口袋里的手机在不停地振动，他呆呆地望着窗外漆黑的夜，没有理会。

静了好一会儿，他低声说：“去老宅。”

李师傅愣了一下，因为自打老爷子和老夫人搬回家乡隐居，这位少爷已经有好些年没回过老宅了。夫人倒是偶尔会去住上几天，但少爷不知怎的，一次也没回去过。

“好的，少爷。”

李师傅收起多余的好奇心，调转方向朝城东开去。

尽管坐落于繁华的市中心，可一驶进这个高档别墅区，所有的城市喧嚣似乎都在一瞬间消失了。

四下里忽然变得静谧，车子从小区入口沿着道路一直向东，经过一栋栋或气派或古朴的中式别墅，最后停在了一座典雅的宅院外。

“少爷，到了。”

宁清云嗯了一声，说：“把灯全关了。”

李师傅不明所以，但还是老老实实照做了。

宁清云没再开口，也没有下车，而是摇下了车窗，好一阵子只是靠在窗边微仰着脑袋，出神地望着什么。

一室安静，只有夜风拂过庭院时竹林发出的沙沙声响。李师傅奇怪地从后视镜里看了他一眼，这才觉出不对劲来。因为后座那位看的方向明显并不是老宅，而是位于老宅对面的那间豪华别墅。路灯照出铁门边石墙上刻着的一个“姜”字。

尽管只隔了一条道路，那座别墅却仿佛属于另一个世界。夜已经很深了，可依然有明亮的灯光从落地窗透出来。

宁清云静静地看着那间唯一没关灯的房间，握紧了掌心的手表。慢慢摸出手机，找到了那个名字，正要按下拨通键，他的手指忽然僵住了。

一个意想不到的人影出现在了落地窗前。

  
“像这样改，这几份企划书基本上就没什么大问题了。”

姜修明合上笔电，疲惫地捏了捏眉心，给自己灌了一口咖啡。

站在落地窗边的任骞转过身来，一脸歉意：“真是辛苦你了。你白天公司里那么忙，我晚上还总耽误你的时间……”

“我说过，朋友之间不要这么客气。”

任骞露出苦笑：“每次一有事就麻烦你，我心里实在过意不去。来这里都三年了，却只交到你这一个朋友，我这个人是不是真的很差劲。”

“不要这么说。”姜修明皱起眉，“圈子里那些花天酒地的公子哥，你不和他们来往是对的。”

任骞摇了摇头，声音很轻：“他们都瞧不起我，我心里明白。”

姜修明看着他落寞的神情，忍不住走到他身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩：“总之，有事尽管来找我。不要觉得不好意思。现在宁夫人把分公司交给你，这是一个好机会，你一定要好好干，做出一点成绩来。”

任骞认真地点了点头，抬起眼对他说：“好在有你。”

姜修明不自然地嗯了一声。

“等一下，让我看看——”

任骞说着，不知怎的忽然把双手搭在姜修明的肩膀上，整个人倾身过来。他的脸越靠越近，最后在一指之外的距离停住。这咫尺的距离令彼此的气息都变得暧昧，姜修明没有推开他。

这时，窗外安静的夜里忽然传来一声怒吼般的马达轰鸣声，瞬间打破了满室的微妙气氛，姜修明如梦初醒，不由得后退一步。

“看什么？”

任骞也松开了手，含着微笑，神情自然地对他指了指自己的嘴角。

“你这里有咖啡。”

姜修明松了一口气，也笑了起来。

任骞回身望向窗外，目光变得幽深，视野里的那辆黑色宾利渐行渐远，最后消失在茫茫夜色里。  
  
  
宁清云知道，多年以后自己又重回到了那个梦魇里。  
  
他的嘴被围巾塞住，发不出任何求救的声音。男人凶狠扭曲的脸在眼前不停晃动，他手脚并用地拼命挣扎，可那时候他力气还太小，即便使尽全力，混乱中也只挠破了那个人的脸。  
  
那人擒住他细瘦的双腕，轻松得像捏着一只小小的蚂蚁，反手狠狠地连甩了他几个耳光。鼻腔很热，热液不停落下来，嘴里尽是腥咸的味道。  
  
他在心里大声呼喊着救命，但没人听见。此刻佣人们全都在楼下，因为妈妈交代过，谁也不准来打扰他学习。他心里已经知道，没人会上来，眼前这个男人当然也清楚，所以他有恃无恐。  
  
他毫无章法地疯狂乱踢，眼睛牢牢盯着那扇紧闭的书房门，抱着一丝荒谬的念头，希望有人推开门走进来，阻止这一切。可那个男人已经剥下了他的内裤，紧接着解开了他自己的皮带，掏出了那个丑陋的东西。他绝望地闭上了眼，可这时候忽然听见敲门声。  
  
“救我……救救我……”  
  
“少爷！少爷！”  
  
宁清云慢慢睁开眼睛，看见陈叔担忧的脸，而李师傅一脸紧张地站在车门边。  
  
“您醒了。”  
  
过了好一会儿，宁清云似乎才完全清醒过来。他缓缓松开攥得发白的手指，呼吸渐渐平复了下来。接过陈叔递来的纸巾，他胡乱擦掉满脸的湿意。  
  
“您的脸色看起来很差，需要我替您联系赵医生吗？”  
  
“我没事。只是做了个噩梦。”


	4. 4

任骞正低头看文件，座机电话忽然响了，翻页的手指顿时停住。

“也该来了。”他想，脸上浮起一抹转瞬即逝的微笑，拿起了听筒。

“方秘书。”

“你是说宁先生？”

“没关系，请他进……”

他话还没说完，就听见砰的一声巨响，一个少年猛地推开门，大步走到他面前，隔着一张办公桌居高临下地看着他。

任骞看向跟在后头一脸为难的方秘书：“你去吧。”自己则站起身，好脾气地对眼前人笑了笑：“少爷，难得您亲自来一趟，快请坐。想喝点什么？我知道您向来不爱喝茶，我这里有……”

“离姜修明远一点。”

对上少年那双冰冷的眼睛，任骞愣了愣：“少爷，这是怎么了？”

“我不管你到底在玩什么把戏，别把鬼主意打到姜修明头上。不然，我会让你一无所有。”

任骞茫然地看着他：“我不懂您的意思。”

宁清云冷笑一声：“我在说什么，你自己心里一清二楚。”

顿了顿，他脸上扬起残酷的笑意：“我明白告诉你，他向来只喜欢女孩儿，你再这样厚着脸皮死乞白赖地贴着他也只是白费心机。”

任骞涨红了脸，急忙摆着手，结结巴巴地说：“不是……我、我没有，少爷您误会了。我和修……姜先生只是普通朋友。”

宁清云的声音骤然冷了下来：“朋友？你配么？”

“我知道我不配。”任骞垂下头，声音很轻。

“听好了，从现在开始，你不准与姜修明有任何私人来往，不准和他单独见面，更不准出现在姜家。”

任骞猛地抬起脸，不可置信地看着他：“为什么……”

宁清云看见他这副可怜巴巴的样子，脸上一阵厌烦，指节不耐地叩着桌面：“记住了没有。”

“可是我……”  
  
任骞的声音渐渐低了下去，瞥见眼前人腕上的手表时，他的目光凝了凝，很快又不着痕迹地移开。

宁清云眯起眼睛：“你以为你有得选么？”

任骞颓然跌坐进椅子里，过了好一会儿，认命似的闭上眼睛，喃喃答道：“知道了，少爷。”

宁清云一脸倨傲地俯视他，语气一如既往的冷酷：“你最好是。我警告你，别给我耍花招。否则——”

他漫不经心地环顾了一眼这间偌大的办公室。

“——滚回你该待的地方。”

宁清云刚一下车，陈叔立刻迎了上来，说：“少爷，孙少爷已经在客厅等您很久了。”

“不见。”

宁清云脚步不停，沿着庭院小径朝花房走去。

昨晚一夜没睡，他躺在花藤架下的沙发上闭目养神，正在将睡未睡之时，突然听见门开的声响，接着一串熟悉的脚步声停在了他身边。

对方没有开口，宁清云也不打算理会。过了一会儿，忽然察觉到有温热的呼吸喷在脸上，宁清云猛地睁开眼睛。

孙其越猝不及防，愣了愣，脸立刻红了，急忙说：“哈！你看吧，我就知道你在装睡！”

宁清云脸色不豫地看着他。

孙其越一脸尴尬地抓了抓头发，试探地问：“哥们，还生我气呢？”

宁清云并不睬他，随意抓起手边一本画册盖住脸，就要继续补眠。

初夏的阳光透过高高的玻璃穹顶照进这间花房，尽数被头顶爬藤架上那两株繁盛的粉色龙沙宝石遮挡住，只有星星点点的光从枝叶间漏出来，散落在宁清云身上。

孙其越屏息看着那片落在他锁骨上的粉白花瓣，愣神了好一会儿才慌慌张张地别过眼，假咳了两声，不自在地说：“昨晚……都是我的错。您就大人不记小人过，原谅了小的吧。我保证，以后绝对不会再犯！”

他傻站了好一阵子，没等来任何回应。宁清云依然不言不语地躺在那儿，似乎真的睡着了。

孙其越挠了挠头，感到一阵心烦意乱。他打小众星捧月般长大，但每每对上眼前这个人的时候就会变得束手无策，就连老妈都总是打趣他，说他这个混世魔王遇上了命里唯一的克星。  
  
一想起昨晚灯光下那张毫无血色的脸，孙其越心里刚冒出来的火气瞬间全消了。他愣怔了一会儿，最后叹了口气，把手里的卡片搁在矮几上。

“不吵你了，你睡吧。对了，这是我哥派我给你送来的邀请函，这周六的晚上他要办个酒会，请你赏脸光临。”

说着，他快步朝外走去，一直走到门边忽然停了脚步。手搭在门把上，他低声说：“还有，顺便告诉你个‘好消息’。我爸逼我提前动身去F国做入学准备，周日一早就出发，所以接下来这几个月里你都不会见到我了。”  
  
在一声轻轻的关门声以后，花房重新变得静悄悄的。宁清云揭开盖在脸上的画册，缓缓睁开了眼睛。爬藤架上的龙沙宝石已经到了一年之中最后的花期，他出神地望着那云雪般的团团花朵，彻底没了睡意。  
  
  
在满室衣着正装礼服的男男女女中间，一身白T牛仔裤的宁清云显得尤其格格不入，但他毫不在意，一进宴会厅就随意拣了个安静的角落坐了下来。  
  
尽管他浑身上下散发着一股生人勿近的气场，可依然不断有年轻女孩大着胆子上前搭讪着索要联系方式，一连拒绝了好几个，宁清云烦不胜烦，干脆连眼皮都懒得掀，只是自顾自地倚在沙发上慢慢喝果酒，眼睛漫不经心地扫过那些三五成群饮酒交谈的人们。  
  
一杯果酒将要喝尽时，他已经感到无聊，正打算起身离开，忽然看见一个人拨开人群朝他大步走来。  
  
“你来了？”孙其越在他身边坐下，几乎掩饰不住满眼的笑意，“我还以为你不会来了呢。我知道你向来讨厌这种场合。”  
  
宁清云挑了挑眉：“明知道我厌烦这个，你还巴巴的跑来我家送邀请函？”  
  
“哦……”孙其越拖长音，“原来某人那天是在故意装睡啊。”  
  
宁清云哼了一声：“别弄错了，那天我是不想看到你而已。”  
  
“那你今天怎么又来了？明知道有我在。”  
  
“没记错的话，这是钟景逸的酒会，不是你的。”  
  
“原来宁大少爷今天是特意来瞧我哥的啊。”孙其越忍不住笑了起来，“那干坐在这儿做什么？来来来，我带你去见见他。”  
  
宁清云把酒杯搁在一边，站起身来：“不必了。我正打算回去。”  
  
“别啊。”  
  
孙其越一急立刻扯住他的手臂，掌心传来微凉的皮肤触感，他像被什么电了一下，忙不迭松开了手。  
  
他红着脸，不自然地说：“我说，你才来没多久，这么急着走干嘛。酒会就快结束了，待会在我哥家里还有个小型私人聚会，人不多，就几个朋友，大家一块儿喝喝酒，聊聊天。对了，到时候姜哥也会来。你也来吧？”  
  
宁清云忽地顿住脚步，又重新坐了回去。  
  
“听上去还算马马虎虎。”他说。  
  
  
酒会刚一散场，孙其越便带着宁清云驱车前往市中心那栋赫赫有名的青竹公园1号公寓——两年前它因开盘天价而名噪一时，创下的单套公寓售价记录至今没有被打破。钟景逸的家就位于这座顶级公寓的顶层。  
  
他们从地下车库乘电梯来到三十七楼，孙其越熟门熟路地直奔左边走廊尽头的那扇门，摁响了门铃。  
  
开门的是个五十来岁的中年女人，一看见孙其越就露出笑容：“孙少爷，您来了，快请进。”  
  
孙其越一边往里头走，一边问：“张阿姨，我哥他还没到吧？”  
  
“没呢。”  
  
“其他人呢？来了没？”  
  
“来了好几个，都在台球室里打球呢。”  
  
“姜哥也到了？”  
  
“姜先生？倒是没瞧见。”  
  
孙其越哦了一声，扭头看向身旁的宁清云：“饿了没？刚一直没见你吃东西。要知道，咱们面前这位张阿姨的厨艺可是相当了得，尤其是那道简简单单的牛肉炸酱面，简直算得上京城一绝。你这是第一次来，要不要尝尝看？”  
  
宁清云想起从中午开始就把自己反锁在画室里，不吃不喝地埋头苦画，就连晚餐也没顾上吃，这时才后知后觉感到肚子饿了，于是他略一点头，说：“可以。麻烦了。”  
  
“不麻烦，不麻烦。”张阿姨摆着双手连声说道，“对了，您二位想喝些什么呀？我这就去给你们端来。”  
  
“您去忙他的炸酱面吧，其他的我自己来。老实告诉您，这位可挑嘴着呢，这回您一定要使出全部功力，让他开开眼。”孙其越说着，拉开冰箱门。  
  
站在这座三十九层楼高的落地窗边，城市的繁华夜景尽收眼底，宁清云接过递来的果汁杯，说：“这间公寓倒是不赖。”  
  
“是吧，夜景绝了！不瞒你说，我每次站在这儿往外看，都觉得自己是整个城市的王。”孙其越打量着他的神色，“你该不会是也想买一套吧？我听说右边那套还没主呢。”  
  
宁清云不置可否地耸了耸肩：“以后再说。”  
  
“说起来，这儿离你的学校很近，到时候真要住下来会方便不少。不过你妈肯定不会点头答应你一个人住在外头，到候拔出萝卜带出泥，又牵扯了一群佣人浩浩荡荡地涌进来。这阵仗，住哪儿都没什么乐趣。”  
  
宁清云垂下眼，轻轻摇晃着玻璃杯里橙汁，没有开口，像是在想什么心事。  
  
孙其越心里不由得一阵懊恼，正要提议一起去台球室玩，忽然听见一声门响。  
  
两个人回过头去，就看见钟景逸亲密地搂着一个长发女孩走了进来。宁清云一眼就看出这并不是上次见到的那个小明星，但他并不感到意外。从以前开始他就知道这个钟景逸看起来一副斯文样貌，其实是个不折不扣的花花公子，永远没有空窗期，每段恋情通常维持不了一个月，有时甚至只有短短的几天。不过尽管花名在外，可由于他出手阔绰，家世显赫，相貌英俊非凡，待人又温柔和气，所以依旧有数不清的女孩心甘情愿扑上去。  
  
钟景逸冲宁清云点了点头，又回头看向身后，笑着说：“猜我刚好在停车场碰到了谁和谁。”  
  
话音刚落，就见姜修明阴沉着一张脸大步走过钟景逸和他的新女友身边，一言不发，显然心情糟糕到了极点。  
  
过了一会儿，又听见另一个人的脚步声由远及近地传来。等看清那个人的脸时，宁清云忽地握紧了手里的果汁杯，目光也刹那间冷了下来。

任骞瞧见站在落地窗边的宁清云，脚步顿了顿，微笑着打招呼：“少爷好。”  
  
宁清云立刻把脸转向另一边，看也不看他。  
  
“和我说说看，你这几天到底是怎么了？”钟景逸笑吟吟地看着任骞。  
  
任骞飞快地瞥了一眼宁清云，低声说：“什么事也没有。”  
  
“那么，刚才为什么就是不肯和我们一起，非要自己等另一部电梯？这几天邀你吃饭也总是推说有事要忙。所以老实交代，到底是我还是修明得罪了你？”


	5. 5

任骞笑了笑，说：“怎么会？你多心了。刚才我只是突然想起有件急事要打电话和方秘书确认，并没有故意避开你们的意思。”  
  
钟景逸笑而不语，显然并不相信这番说辞。  
  
任骞无奈地说：“至于吃饭……实在是对不住，最近工作真的太忙了，抽不出空来。你知道的，我刚刚接手公司，一切从零开始，所以得抓紧每分每秒尽快上手。等忙过了这阵子，我请大家吃饭作为赔罪，好吗？”  
  
“要赔罪，一顿饭可远远不够。”钟景逸打趣道，“不过，假如你亲自下厨，那倒还算得上有诚意。以前总听修明夸赞你厨艺好，听得我心痒痒的，可惜一直没找到机会品尝，这回终于等到了。”  
  
任骞小心翼翼地看了看宁清云的脸色，语气犹豫：“那……好吧，只要你不嫌弃。”  
  
“当然，我相信修明的口味。”钟景逸说，“那就这么定了。”  
  
任骞点了点头，忐忑不安地看向宁清云，试探着问：“少爷……还有孙少爷，到时候也请你们二位赏脸一起吃个便饭吧？”  
  
孙其越摊了摊手：“不好意思，我是没这口福了。明天一早的飞机，少说两个月都回不来了。”  
  
宁清云没有说话，冰冷的眼神落在任骞脸上。气氛一时变得尴尬，就在所有人都料定他会拒绝的时候，他却慢慢勾起嘴角，说：“好啊。”  
  
任骞愣了愣，立刻露出高兴的样子：“谢谢少爷！”  
  
孙其越瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着宁清云：“你真要去啊？”  
  
宁清云瞥了一眼不远处的姜修明，理直气壮地说：“去啊，为什么不去。”  
  
孙其越噎了噎，小声嘟哝着：“真新鲜呐，今儿太阳打西边出来了。”  
  
“唷，先生，您回来了。”张阿姨从厨房急急忙忙跑出来，“我去给客人们泡茶。”  
  
“不用麻烦了，张姨。”任骞连忙说。  
  
钟景逸对张阿姨说：“茶就不用上了，你忙你的吧。我和杨小姐会在酒柜为大家挑两瓶好酒。”  
  
说着，他看向众人，微微一笑：“恕我们失陪了，请各位先去桌球室打几局。来的路上我已经听说珊珊今晚可是大杀四方了。”  
  
说完，他便携着杨小姐进了厨房。  
  
众人纷纷穿过客厅走向桌球室，宁清云忽然听见背后响起一道冷淡的声音：“阿宁。”  
  
这个称呼令他霎时停住了脚。  
  
“跟我来，我有话要问你。”  
  
宁清云转过身，正对上姜修明沉沉的眼眸。  
  
“姜哥，怎么了？”孙其越好奇地问。  
  
“我有事要和阿宁单独谈。”姜修明把“单独”两个字咬得很重。  
  
听出他语气不善，孙其越皱了皱眉，嘴里打着哈哈：“你俩这是要聊什么秘密来着？让我也听听呗。别是背后说我坏话吧？”  
  
姜修明没有开口，转身向楼梯走去。  
  
“你先进去。”宁清云冲孙其越抬了抬下巴。  
  
“可是……”  
  
孙其越的话还没说完，宁清云已经跟着姜修明踏上了通往二楼的台阶。  
  
孙其越站在原地，担忧地看着那一前一后的背影，心中天人交战了好一会儿，最后还是打消了跟上去偷听的念头。他回过身正要进房间，却看见任骞正倚在门边，若有所思地抬眼望着楼梯尽头的方向。  
  
察觉到孙其越的目光，任骞对他笑了笑，语气如常：“珊珊说她饿了，要我去端两碟点心来。不知道孙少爷有没有什么想吃的？”  
  
“没有，谢谢。”  
  
孙其越大步经过他身边，直接进了桌球室。  
  
  
露台上夜风习习，驱散了初夏的热气。他们谁也没开灯，幽蓝夜幕下，只有一点明明灭灭的火光。宁清云沉默看着姜修明抽烟的侧脸，忽然开口：“给我一支。”  
  
姜修明轻轻吐出一口白烟，语气不咸不淡：“小孩子抽什么烟。”  
  
宁清云沉下脸，劈手夺过他叼着的那支烟，深深吸了一大口。瞬间，一股陌生的刺激味道充满了他的整个呼吸，口鼻里像熊熊燃起一把火，宁清云被呛得重重咳嗽了几声。  
  
“还嘴硬。”姜修明啧了一声，从烟盒里又抽出一根烟，低头点燃。  
  
宁清云用力抹去呛出来的泪水，恶狠狠地说：“我说过，不准你把我当成小孩子！”  
  
姜修明忽然低低地笑了起来。  
  
“宁清云。”他语带嘲讽，“既然你口口声声说自己不是小孩子了，那为什么使出的手段却还是是那么幼稚卑劣？”  
  
宁清云愣了愣。  
  
“几天前你去分公司大闹一场的事，不到半天就已经传遍整个社交圈。”  
  
宁清云下意识地把手背在身后，轻轻抚摸腕上的表带。静了一会儿，他冷笑一声：“果然，不愧是那个最爱充英雄的姜家二少爷。怎么，你现在是要替那个野种来教训我了？”  
  
姜修明捻灭烟头，冷峻的脸上彻底没了表情。他冷冷地看着宁清云，一字一句地说：“永远别让我再听到那个词。”  
  
宁清云怒极反笑：“他就是个妓女生的野种，你听不得了？可我偏要说！”

姜修明猛地一把钳住宁清云的手臂，五指越收越紧，语气冰冷：“是，他的出身和你相比，的确一个天上一个地下。可那又怎么样？看看你如今长成了什么样子，专横跋扈，骄纵霸道。在我眼里，一万个你加起来也比不上他一根头发。”  
  
宁清云气得浑身发抖，怎么也挣不开姜修明的手。他整颗心又痛又难受，像被人狠狠刺了一刀，于是他攥紧拳头就朝眼前人用力挥去。可拳头还没落在对方脸上，就被中途截下。  
  
姜修明抓着他的手腕，力气大得几乎要把他捏碎，声音里压抑着怒火：“这是我最后一次警告你。任骞是我的朋友，假如你再去找他的麻烦，别怪我不顾多年的情分。希望你牢牢记住我今天说的话。”  
  
说完，他松开宁清云，转身就走。  
  
宁清云看着月光下他离去的背影，眼睛又胀又涩。  
  
“你给我站住！”他冲那背影大喊。  
  
姜修明充耳不闻，继续往前大步走去。  
  
宁清云心里憋着一股火气，快步追了上去。一直追到泳池边，他忽然说：“任骞？”  
  
趁着姜修明分神，宁清云当即飞起一脚，猛地把他踹了下去，噗通一声，泳池里传出巨大的水声。  
  
“还真好骗。笨蛋！傻瓜！”  
  
宁清云嘴上大声嘲笑着落水的姜修明，心中却没有感到半分报复的喜悦，反而阵阵发苦。  
  
他背过身，用手背胡乱抹了抹眼睛，以一种公事公办的语气说：“现在我们扯平了。”   
  
宁清云低着头匆匆跑下楼，不留神竟撞在了另一个人身上。他后退几步，抬起头正看见钟景逸微笑的脸，于是立刻垂下睫毛藏起自己通红的眼睛。  
  
“刚才没摔着吧？”钟景逸端详着他的脸。  
  
“我要回去了。”宁清云别过脸，飞快地说。  
  
“才刚到，怎么就急着要走？”钟景逸说，“你第一次来，我还没带你四处参观参观呢。”  
  
“不用。”  
  
钟景逸走到他面前，柔声说：“难得来一趟，再坐坐吧？”  
  
宁清云正要拒绝，就见钟景逸忽然抬眼望向他身后，语气迟疑：“修明，你这是怎么了？”  
  
宁清云没有回头，可他感觉到背后有一道视线沉沉地盯住自己。  
  
过了一会儿，他听见姜修明轻描淡写地说：“觉得有点热，下水游了两个来回。”  
  
“哦，这样啊。”钟景逸露出了然的笑容：“一个小建议，下次游泳前记得把鞋先脱了。”  
  
“放心，永远不会有下次了。”姜修明意味深长地说。  
  
宁清云咬了咬嘴唇，一言不发地绕过钟景逸，就要向玄关快步走去。  
  
“等一下！”钟景逸在他身后叫道，“真的不打算等其越吗？他明天就得走了。”  
  
宁清云慢慢停住了脚，接着他听见姜修明冷漠的声音：“景逸，随他去。”  
  
宁清云深深吸了一口气，转过身望向站在楼梯上的那个人。宁清云冲姜修明露出一个挑衅的微笑，又对钟景逸说：“我现在改了主意，不走了。”  
  
  
宁清云走进桌球室，一眼就看见孙其越正俯身瞄球，一个年轻女孩拄着球杆站在一旁，脸上满是志在必得的笑容。房间里除了他们之外，还有三个围站在桌案边的陌生男人，而钟景逸的新女友杨小姐正独自坐在沙发上玩手机。  
  
孙其越一看见他，便立马扔了球杆，火急火燎地冲过来扯他，附在他耳边悄悄地说：“这回你可得帮我！别让我输给一个丫头片子啊！”  
  
宁清云不客气地把他脑袋推得老远：“痒，别凑这么近。”  
  
“成成成！您说怎样都可以，赶紧的，替我打完这局呗。”  
  
“没兴趣。要打你自己打。”宁清云一口回绝。他心情已经糟糕透顶，丝毫没有打球的兴致。  
  
“嘿！我说，你还是不是朋友啊？”  
  
那陌生女孩一脸不高兴地拦在他们面前，说：“孙其越，球打一半你撂杆子溜了，这算什么事儿啊？”  
  
“谁说我溜了？告诉你，姚珊珊，你这种级别的对手，我孙爷根本就不放在眼里！看在你是个姑娘的份上，我才故意放了水。这不，我徒弟来了，派他对付你，绰绰有余，根本用不着我亲自出手，免得到时候你见人就说我欺负你。”  
  
姚珊珊听了，哈哈大笑：“您那是放水啊？别是把整条长江都放干了吧。”  
  
旁边的男人们也放声大笑。  
  
饶是孙其越向来脸皮厚，此刻也不禁感到一丝羞窘。  
  
宁清云眯起眼睛，脸上没有一丝笑意。  
  
他随意瞥了那女孩一眼。她看起来十六七岁的模样，身材瘦小，眉宇间的神气却很骄傲。  
  
那女孩也看清了他的样子，忽然怔了怔。  
  
宁清云再不看她，大步走到桌案边，拿起孙其越撂下的那根球杆，用巧粉仔细擦了擦杆头。  
  
“我和你打。”  
  
  
等姜修明和钟景逸的声音渐渐消失，任骞才从转角的阴影里慢慢走了出来。他轻轻推开露台的玻璃门，一直走到泳池边，借着明亮的月光，低头仔细搜寻着。  
  
他耐着性子找遍了泳池边的每一寸，却始终没找到他要的那件东西。他站在原地回想了一会儿，确信那东西一定落在这附近。他垂眼看着黑黢黢的水池，思索了片刻要不要脱了衣服潜进水底碰碰运气，但很快他就否定了这个想法。因为根据他之前透过门缝目睹到的情形，那东西并没有落入泳池的可能性。  
  
于是他按照记忆里的顺序开始一点一点从头找起，很快就在一块不起眼的草丛里摸到了那个东西。  
  
任骞屈指敲了敲它坚硬的表盘，想起那两个人在这块草坪上激烈争吵的情景，嘴角不禁露出一抹微笑。  



	6. 6

姚珊珊插着腰，昂起脖子看向宁清云：“你要和我打？你谁啊？”

“你管我是谁，打还是不打？”宁清云不耐烦地问。

“打就打呗。”姚珊珊从鼻子重重哼了一声，“反正都是送上门来的手下败将，多你一个也不多。”

“嗬！你这小丫头怎么说话的？”孙其越一脸悻悻，“给我等着，一会有你好瞧的。哥们，你说是吧？”

宁清云没搭理他，漫不经心地扫了一眼桌面的残局，说：“那就开始。”

“喂，等一下！”姚珊珊走到他面前，伸手按住他的球杆。

“你干什么呢？”孙其越立刻挡在他们中间，“现在想认输？晚了！”

姚珊珊翻了个巨大的白眼，指着孙其越对宁清云说：“眼见着这局已经被他打到了死路上，你再接手也没什么意思。我向来不喜欢占人便宜，这样胜之不武，如果要打，咱们就开新局。”

“不需要。”

“你这人到底懂不懂球啊？”姚珊珊皱起眉，“这局分数差距太大，除非你接下来一杆清台，否则不可能翻盘。可现在的局面你也看到了，白球黑球位置一个比一个刁钻，中间还挡着个红球，想一杆清台？做梦比较快！”

宁清云没有说话，抽出被她按住的球杆，俯下身，杆头对准那颗白色母球，利落的一记扎杆，白球以弧线飞快绕过红球，砰然撞上台壁，接着变换方向朝角落里那颗黑球直直滚去。一声清脆的碰撞响，黑球应声落袋。

姚珊珊张大了嘴，一脸的不可置信。

宁清云没好气地推开搂着他肩膀笑得像个傻子的孙其越，对姚珊珊挑了挑眉，语气倨傲：“说说看，到底是谁在做梦？”

“你！”姚珊珊气得直跺脚。

“一局定胜负。”

宁清云说着，走到球桌的另一边，一个稳稳的推杆，白球把一颗红球撞入袋中。

他球风向来又快又狠，不一会儿，就把桌上剩余的几颗红球和黄绿棕蓝粉五颗彩球全部清了个干净，只剩下母球和最后的那颗黑球。

“哈哈哈，你要输喽！”孙其越得意洋洋地看着姚珊珊，“这一球连我都打得……”

话还没说完，他倏地露出警觉的神情，响亮地清了清嗓子：“嗯……我是说，这一球我闭着眼睛都打得进。当然喽，前面那几球对我来说也是小意思。”

姚珊珊气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。她当然看出这局自己必输无疑，如今仅剩的黑白两颗球与右上角的袋口刚好在一条直线上，且距离不远，现在即便是个菜鸟也能轻松把黑球打进去，何况她已经看出宁清云水准远在自己之上。

宁清云弯下腰正要推杆击球，忽然听见一声开门的响动，他下意识抬起眼，正与推门而入的姜修明四目相对。  
  
他换上了一件休闲的黑色衬衫，微微敞着领口。那平时总是向后梳得一丝不苟的头发，此时却凌乱地挡在额前，衬得那双眼睛更加明亮，整个人似乎年轻了十岁，乍一看仿佛变回了当年的那个十七岁少年。

宁清云心里一跳，推杆的手顿时失了力道。白球一路向前把那颗黑球撞进袋里，可它去势未消，也跟着缓缓朝袋口滚去。

宁清云呼出一口气，把球杆扔在桌台上，平静地说：“我输了。”

他话音刚落，那颗白球噗通一声落了进袋。母球落袋犯规，对手得分。

姚珊珊这下可气坏了，大步走到宁清云面前，仰起脸咄咄逼人地质问：“你什么意思啊？居然故意输给我？！有你这么瞧不起人的么！”

“输了就是输了。”宁清云懒得解释，绕过球桌走向一旁的沙发。

“我不认！”姚珊珊小跑着跟在他后面，“再来一局。”

“不。”

“没得商量，你必须得和我打！”

宁清云回过头冷冷地看了她一眼。姚珊珊被那毫无温度的眼神一扫，不禁瑟缩了一下，但立刻又强撑着说：“就、就一局。”

“我没兴趣陪新手练球。”宁清云淡淡地说。

“新手？！”姚珊珊暴跳如雷，“我九岁就开始打斯诺克了！”  
  
“天分不够练多久都只是浪费时间。”  
  
“你说什么！”

“好了，珊珊。别闹了。”说话的是钟景逸。

他对宁清云露出歉意的微笑：“还没为你介绍，这是我妹妹，姚珊珊。这丫头打小就被我继母宠得无法无天了。”

姚珊珊鼓着腮帮子，脸上依然忿忿的，声音却陡然低了几个度：“哥，你怎么胳膊肘朝外拐啊。”

钟景逸看了看手表：“你该去睡了。”

“这才十一点！”姚珊珊叫道。

孙其越在旁边煽风点火：“十一点之后是属于我们成年人的夜生活，你个小屁孩儿跟着瞎掺和什么？赶紧睡觉去。”

“孙、其、越！”姚珊珊怒目而视，“我只比你小两岁，你倚老卖老个屁！”

接着她又可怜巴巴地看着钟景逸：“哥，现在暑假呢，您就让我再多玩儿会呗？”  
  
不等钟景逸拒绝，她又立刻开口：“打了一晚上球，我肚子好饿，怎么可能睡得着嘛。对了，任骞哥怎么去了这么久还没回，我一直在等他拿点心来呢。”

她正说着，就瞧见任骞端着托盘走进房间。他一边把碗碟一一搁在茶几上，一边笑着解释：“光吃点心会腻，所以我又切了一盘水果。只是不知道你爱吃什么，就每样都准备了一点儿，这才耽搁了不少时间。”

“任骞哥你最好了！”姚珊珊欢呼一声。  
  
任骞弯起眼睛：“你喜欢就好。”  
  
说着，他捧起一个碟子递到宁清云眼前，微笑着说：“少爷，这些草莓是我特意为你挑的，仔细洗过了，我记得你爱吃。”  
  
“滚开。”  
  
宁清云丝毫不领情，瞧也没瞧那草莓一眼，从沙发上站起身，径自向房间另一头的高尔夫模拟屏走去。  
  
任骞的脸色瞬间黯淡下来。  
  
“我靠，就没见过这么臭屁的家伙！真是讨人厌！”姚珊珊冲着宁清云的背影大喊。  
  
她气呼呼地拈起一块牛奶方糕塞进嘴里，目光落在置物架上的酒瓶，眼珠子忽然转了转。她凑过去低声对任骞说：“我想到个点子，可以借机替你教训教训那个目中无人的臭小子，顺便给我自己也出口恶气。”  
  
任骞眸光闪了闪：“珊珊，你要做什么？”  
  
“你等着瞧好了。跟我来。”  
  
姚珊珊当即起身走向不远处的钟景逸，说：“哥，大家今晚就这么各玩各的啊？多没意思！”  
  
“又在打什么鬼主意了？”  
  
“哥你怎么这样！”姚珊珊叫道，“我是看你们每次聚会不是吃饭打球就是喝酒谈天，这样多无聊啊。刚好今晚人多，我就寻思着提个有意思的建议。”  
  
一旁的姜修明笑了笑：“那我倒想听听看了。”  
  
“还是修明哥捧我的场。我想着，今晚这么热闹，不如大家来玩个游戏助助兴。”  
  
姚珊珊看钟景逸和姜修明都一脸兴致缺缺，立刻拽了拽身旁的任骞：“任骞哥说他特想玩呢，对不对？”  
  
任骞看见姚珊珊正冲他疯狂使眼色，只好微笑着点了点头。  
  
钟景逸笑了起来：“你啊，何必这么惯着她。”  
  
  
孙其越正挥舞高尔夫球杆，忽然听见背后传来一声响亮的“喂！”。  
  
他回头看了一眼，见姚珊珊站在自己身后。  
  
“您这是和哪位打电话呢？”  
  
姚珊珊白了他一眼：“刚才你们认输，还算不算数？”  
  
孙其越不乐意了：“什么叫‘我们’认输？我可没输啊，话要说清楚。”  
  
“那你呢！”姚珊珊挡在宁清云面前。  
  
“你想怎么样？”宁清云眼睛盯着屏幕里的高尔夫球，漫不经心地问。  
  
“你就说你输没输吧！”  
  
“我输了。那又怎样？”  
  
“肯认就好。”姚珊珊满意地点点头，“我刚新立了个规矩，输给我的人今晚要答应我一件事。”  
  
“什么事？”宁清云皱起眉。  
  
“陪我玩个游戏。”  
  
“无聊。”  
  
“你想赖账？”  
  
“我从不玩游戏。换个条件我或许会考虑答应你。”  
  
“不换。”姚珊珊一口回绝。  
  
“听这意思，今晚输给你的人都要陪你玩游戏喽？”孙其越插嘴问道。  
  
姚珊珊斜着眼睛看他：“何止！在场的所有人，包括我哥和修明哥，他们都会一起玩。”  
  
宁清云挥杆的手忽然顿了顿。  
  
“那你总得先告诉我们，你要玩什么游戏吧！可别是过家家。”孙其越说。  
  
姚珊珊翘起嘴角，露出故作神秘的笑容。  
  
  
露台上的灯已经全部打开了。  
  
花丛间的凉亭里，姚珊珊拿出一副扑克牌搁在长桌上，一本正经地清了清嗓子，高声说：“真心话大冒险，在场的各位肯定都玩过，规则就不用我介绍了吧？不过，在正式开始之前，针对今晚输给我的对手们，我还特意准备了个暖场小游戏，叫“我从来没有”，规则就是由每个人轮流说出一件自己从来没做过的事，其他人如果做过，那就自罚一杯。事先声明，作为赢家，我会参与游戏，但不需要喝罚酒。”  
  
“原来在这等着咱们呢。”孙其越在宁清云耳边低声嘟哝。  
  
宁清云垂着眼，出神地注视着手边酒杯里的琥珀色液体，不知在想些什么。  
  
“我从来没有——”姚珊珊故意停顿了一下，“——接过吻。”  
  
孙其越张了张嘴，又闭上了，不情不愿地一口把酒闷了下去。其他三个男人——钟景逸介绍说是他从前在A国读博时的同学，这次受他之邀回来一起做事业——纷纷把自己的酒杯喝干了。  
  
姚珊珊瞪大眼睛盯着宁清云：“你不喝？”  
  
“我为什么要喝？”宁清云反问。  
  
“说谎是要受三倍……不，十倍、二十倍惩罚的！”  
  
“信不信由你。”  
  
“我还真就不信了！”  
  
这时，忽然有个声音说道：“少爷性格直率，我相信他没有说谎。”  
  
“我的事轮不到你来插嘴。”宁清云嫌恶地说。他瞥见任骞嘴角的微笑，心里不知怎的，隐约觉得有点不对劲，但具体又说不上来。  
  
“真是不识好歹。”姚珊珊不甘心地说，“算了，下一个。”  
  
“我来吧。”一个男人扶了扶眼镜，“我从没抽过烟。”  
  
“这都什么人呐。”孙其越嘟哝着，把喝空的酒杯重重搁在桌上。  
  
“哥们，今晚我看你是喝不着了……”他话还没说完，转过脸却看见宁清云的酒杯已经空了。  
  
他大吃一惊：“你、你你抽过？我怎么不知道！什么时候在哪儿和谁一起抽的？你不是老说烟味难闻吗？我一直让你试，你都不肯。”  
  
宁清云只是嗯了一声，没有开口。  
  
等另外两个男人都说完了，孙其越又灌了两杯酒，心里还在纠结抽烟那事，一副大受打击的模样。直到有人高喊他的名字，他这才回过神来，看见姚珊珊正拿眼睛瞪他：“发什么呆，到你了！”  
  
“没大没小的丫头。”孙其越没好气地说，“刚在酝酿呢，我这不是正准备开始了吗？我从没……”  
  
他忽然鬼使神差地看了一眼身边的宁清云。  
  
“……我从没真正喜欢过一个人。”  
  
话刚一出口，他心头却莫名涌上一股懊恼。他感到一阵没来由的心虚，心慌意乱地把杯里刚满上的酒一口喝光。  
  
“你干嘛呢？”姚珊珊诧异地看他，“才几杯啊，就喝晕了？这轮你又用不着喝。”  
  
“我……我口渴，不行啊？”  
  
孙其越干笑一声，伸手拍了拍宁清云的肩膀：“哥们，瞧我对你多讲义气，知道你酒量差，尽捡着你不用喝的事来……”  
  
他的笑容瞬间僵在脸上，变成一张将碎未碎的面具。  
  
“……说。”  
  
因为宁清云慢慢握紧了手里的酒杯，仰起头，一饮而尽。


	7. 7

孙其越呆住了。

愣了一会儿，他霍然起身，一把夺过宁清云手里的空酒杯，急声嚷道：“哥们，你、你一定是听错了吧？我刚才说的是，我从没喜欢……”

“我没听错。”

尽管宁清云的声音很低，可这寥寥几个字落在孙其越的耳朵里却如同炸响一个接一个惊雷。

孙其越动了动嘴唇，一时间竟什么也说不出口，只是行尸走肉般重新坐了下来，怔怔地盯着眼前人。脑子里尽是纷乱嘈杂的念头，可他捕捉不到其中的只言片语。胸口鼓噪着，一下又一下，仿佛有什么东西将要破土而出。

这时，他听见姚珊珊的声音：“喂，就剩你了。”

宁清云沉默了片刻，忽然把手伸向桌尾的酒杯。他一口气连灌了三杯，把三只喝空的酒杯挨个倒扣在桌上，便径自站起身。

“今晚到此为止。”

说着，他再不理会众人，头也不回地朝外走去。

孙其越还没来得及细想，当即快步追了上去。他穿过露台的玻璃门，就见宁清云正用额头抵着冰冷的墙壁，眼睛紧闭着，静静地立在那里，像是已经睡着了。

孙其越出神地凝视着宁清云那泛着酒意的绯红脸颊，心里微微一动。他不自觉地屏住呼吸，轻轻走过去，指尖正要触碰到对方的皮肤时，蓦地听见背后传来一个声音：“孙少爷。”

孙其越心里一激灵，顿时醉意全消，仿佛成了个被抓现行的小偷，心虚地缩回手。他转过头，看见一个人正逆着光站在玻璃门边，脸半藏在阴影里，表情叫人捉摸不透。

孙其越蹙起眉：“你来做什么？”

那个人从阴影处缓缓走到灯光下，眼神凝注在宁清云安静的侧脸上。

“少爷喝醉了，我得送他回去。”

“不用。”孙其越没好气地说，“我自己会送。”

那人笑了笑：“孙少爷，就不劳您费心了。夫人出国前交代过，要我好好照看少爷，这是我的责任。何况您今夜也喝了不少，我看还是我送他比较妥当。”

“任骞，我劝你还是省省吧，清云压根不吃这一套。从小到大巴着他的人多了去了，你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”孙其越不咸不淡地说，“他有多烦你，你自己心里清楚，再这样上赶着讨好也是白搭。等他酒醒了，一旦知道是你送他回家，你猜他是会谢你，还是发脾气骂你多管闲事？”

任骞笑容不变：“少爷怎么想我，那是他的事。我只知道，我得照顾好他。这不仅仅是出于夫人的嘱咐，还因为他是我同父异母的亲弟弟。”

“亲弟弟？”孙其越讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，“你最好别忘了自己姓什么。不过就是个见不得光的私生子……”

“孙其越。”这时另一个声音忽然响起，“说话注意分寸。”

孙其越看见来人，不禁愣了愣：“姜哥？”紧接着，他又瞧见从姜修明身后走出来的钟景逸，“哥，你们怎么都来了？”

钟景逸微笑着：“见你们一个两个都一去不回，所以特意来瞧瞧发生了什么事。”

孙其越哦了一声：“清云他喝醉了，我正要送他回家呢。”

钟景逸露出不赞同的表情：“别胡闹。你刚才喝了酒，怎么送？万一路上出点什么岔子，我怎么向宁家，还有你父母交代？”

“哎，哥，您就放心吧，我心里有数。宁家司机老李就在地下停车场里等着呢，当然是他开车。我把清云送回家以后，再回来陪你们继续喝。”

“还是不麻烦孙少爷了。你明天就要走，今晚还是留下来和大家多聚一聚吧，这次聚会可是你表哥特意为你准备的。”任骞轻声说，“至于少爷，就由我来送吧。”

这时，一旁沉默良久的姜修明忽然开口：“你何必对他这么好，他打小就被宠坏了，根本不懂得领情，反而会变本加厉，找借口处处找你的麻烦。”

孙其越不快地皱了皱眉，正要开口，就听见钟景逸对任骞说：“你也不许走。你最近贵人事忙，我难得请动你一回，绝没有随便放你离开的道理。”

姜修明说：“任骞留下，我把宁清云送走。”

钟景逸摆了摆手：“大家都别走了。不如这样，我叫张阿姨把楼下客卧的床铺好，让宁先生好好休息。”

  
唇上传来微微的刺痛感，宁清云从喉咙里发出不舒服的闷哼声，迷迷糊糊间想翻个身，却感觉身上正压着沉甸甸的分量。

眼皮重如千钧，他费力地睁开一条细缝，隐约看见一个模糊的人影正居高临下地注视着自己。

“你醒了？”

半梦半醒间，宁清云轻轻眨了眨眼睛，嘴里发出无意识的梦呓。

对方笑了一声，歪着脑袋打量了他片刻，忽然俯下脸来，凑得他极近。对方呼出的热气一股股喷在皮肤上，宁清云觉得有点痒，忍不住偏头躲了躲，但下巴却被猛地攫住了。

对方下手不轻，宁清云吃痛，下意识地挣了挣，可醉酒令他浑身绵软，使不上半点气力，这轻柔的推拒与其说是挣扎，倒更像是在欲拒还迎。

对方的眼神变了变。

宁清云摇了摇昏沉的脑袋，使尽浑身仅剩的一点力气想要推开压在自己身上的重量，但却无济于事。反倒他的两只手腕被牢牢捉住，怎么也无法挣脱。

那个人的脸越靠越近，最后停在了咫尺之间。彼此温热的呼吸交叠在一起，宁清云此刻仿佛成了一只待宰的羔羊，本能地感到危险。但全身被压制住根本无法动弹，他只好含含糊糊地下命令：“放开我。”  
  
说话间，嘴唇似乎触碰到了一片微凉的柔软，宁清云不清楚那是什么。可下一秒，上唇就被猛地含住，辗转重重吸吮，同时一只手钻进他的衣服里，开始缓缓抚摸他的腰线。  
  
最深处的记忆瞬间被唤醒，无尽梦魇中那张扭曲可怖的脸与眼前这个模糊的人影渐渐重叠在一起，宁清云浑身一震，酒霎时醒了大半。

目光开始聚焦，视线重新变得明晰，等到完全看清眼前这熟悉的面容时，宁清云呆了片刻，才确信自己的确是被这个低贱的野种强吻了。  
  
“野种你怎么敢！”  
  
暌违多年的暴怒与羞辱令他胸膛剧烈起伏，指尖不住地颤抖。  
  
任骞微微一笑，听见门外忽然响起的敲门声，自然而然松开了他的手。他似乎没瞧见宁清云脸上的惊怒，若无其事地从他身上爬了起来，垂手站在床边，语气一派从容：“少爷，您醒了。”

一看见他这副令人作呕的模样，宁清云怒火更炙，理智全失，一脚就将任骞猛然掀翻在地，攥紧拳头扑上去疯了似的揍他。雨点般的拳头落在身上，一下接一下，可任骞丝毫也不反抗，只是可怜巴巴地蜷缩着身体，嘴里高声求饶：“少爷，别打了……求您……别打我……”

那持续不断的敲门声忽然停了，一个女人的声音伴随着拧动门把的声响同时传了进来。  
  
“任先生，醒酒汤好了……啊！”

啪的一声碎响，似乎是什么摔落在地，接着传来女人的惊叫和渐行渐远的跑动声。  
  
“钟先生，不好了！出事了！”  
  
宁清云毫不理会，揪住任骞的领口，照着他的左脸狠狠来了一拳，尽管酒精令他失了大半的力道，但这一下毕竟使上了浑身的劲儿，任骞被他揍得微微偏过头去，白净的面皮上顿时红肿一片。  
  
宁清云犹不解气，咬着牙正要往他右脸再招呼一下，谁知自己高高扬起的拳头却被人半道截住了，怎么也落不到那张可恶的脸上去。  
  
“你闹够了没有！”  
  
这熟悉的声音叫宁清云浑身沸腾的鲜血一下子变得冰冷。手腕上传来刺骨的疼痛，一股要把他拧断的力道将他粗暴地从任骞身上拖开。  
  
宁清云转过脸，瞪着赤红的双眼望向那个人。  
  
“到现在你还要护着这个贱种？”  
  
话音未落，啪的一声脆响，一记响亮的耳光就重重落在他脸上。宁清云本就站立不稳，这下子竟被打得踉跄一下，直接栽倒在地，两行热热的液体顿时从鼻腔涌了出来。  
  
“清云！你怎么样了？”有人冲到他身边试图把他扶起来。  
  
眼前阵阵发黑，宁清云闭了闭眼，听见姜修明带着怒气的声音：“我说过，如果你再找任骞麻烦，我不会对你客气。”  
  
“你怎么不先问问他干了什么好事？”  
  
“他做的唯一一件错事，就是不该这么好心肠，”姜修明压抑着怒火，“照顾醉得不省人事的你。”  
  
宁清云用手背抹去鼻血，忽然轻轻笑了一声。  
  
“是不是无论我说什么，你都不会信？”  
  
姜修明没有回答，只是沉默了一会儿，说：“向任骞道歉。”  
  
宁清云讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，推开孙其越的手，摇摇晃晃走到姜修明身边，看着被他扶住的任骞。  
  
任骞动了动嘴唇：“少爷，我……我没事。”  
  
“你真让我恶心。”  
  
“宁清云！”姜修明以一种失望透顶的眼神看着他。  
  
宁清云深深吸了一口气，扬起手正要还姜修明一巴掌，可在那耳光即将落在对方脸上时，望见对方不闪不避的冷漠神情，他生生收回了手。  
  
他出神地盯着自己手背上的鲜血，过了好一会儿才低低说：“我们从此两清了。”


	8. 8

孙其越看着宁清云的侧脸，微黄灯光下，那红肿的印记依然清晰可见。

车子里谁也没说话。这沉闷的气氛令孙其越眉头紧锁。  
  
打从他追着宁清云跑出了钟景逸的公寓，就没有听他再开口说一个字。作为发小，他当然清楚眼前这个人的脾气，知道每回他心里难受时总是谁都不理，躲起来独自生闷气。可这一次，孙其越察觉到对方的沉默不同于以往，这令他感到隐隐的不安。

等那一大包湿纸巾行将见底时，孙其越终于忍不住打破静默的气氛：“别擦了。”

宁清云充耳不闻，自顾自又连抽了几张，以一种粗暴得近乎凶狠的力道反复揩着自己的嘴唇，仿佛那不是他身体的一部分，而是仇敌的爪牙。

“我敢打包票，你现在脸上一丁点儿脏东西也没有，干干净净的。”孙其越轻叹一口气，伸手夺过那袋纸巾随意扔到一旁。

可宁清云停顿了片刻，擦拭的动作却变得更加疯狂。

孙其越急忙捉住他的手腕，一根根掰开他攥得泛白的手指，把那团乱糟糟的纸巾掏出来，嘴里低声哄着：“听我一回。再这样擦下去，你的嘴皮子要磨烂了。”

宁清云没有作声，只是触电般猛地抽回了自己的手。静了一阵子，他转过脸，一声不吭地呆望着窗外的夜色，不知道在想些什么。  
  
午夜之后的城市褪去了白天的浮华，酒红色阿斯顿马丁风驰电掣般穿过一条条冷寂的街道，最后减速拐进城西的别墅区，停在一座高高的庭院大门前。识别过车牌以后，大门缓缓向内自动开启。

车子沿着花园车道继续向上行驶了一会儿，在一栋现代主义风格的白色建筑前停了下来。台阶下站着的一个高瘦身影随即上前两步，躬身打开了车门。

宁清云下车时，陈叔一眼就瞧见他脸颊上残存的红痕，不禁怔了怔，可很快他就不动声色地收回眼神，低声说：“少爷，夫人已经上了飞机。”  
  
宁清云嗯了一声，脚步不停。  
  
走上台阶时，他下意识摸了摸自己的手腕，不料却摸了个空。预想中那冰凉的触感没有出现，指尖只触到一片柔软的皮肤。  
  
宁清云心里一惊，当即抬起手，却只看见一只空荡荡的腕子。  
  
他攥紧手指，极力掩饰住慌乱的神态，开始沿着来路慢慢寻找，从台阶到停车场入口，他低着头来回仔细搜了两遍也没瞧见那只小小的手表。  
  
“三更半夜不睡觉，在这儿瞎转悠什么呢。下回说什么也不能让你再碰酒了。”  
  
孙其越一头雾水地紧跟在他身边，几次试图把他拉走，却没有成功。  
  
“少爷，您是在找什么吗？”陈叔说，“或许我可以帮您一起找。”  
  
宁清云一言不发。过了一会儿，他忽然开口：“我要刚才那辆车的停车监控录像。”  
  
  
孙其越懒懒地倚在车座上，打了个哈欠：“我说，你可真能闹腾。不就是个破表，至于嘛，还特意回去找。”  
  
宁清云没有理会，只垂眼盯着自己的手腕发呆。  
  
他清楚地记得，最后一次感受到那只表的存在，是在钟景逸公寓的露台，直到那时，它依然好好地戴在自己手上。而根据监控画面显示，在他上车时手表已经不翼而飞。因此它一定还在青竹公园一号公寓楼的某个角落里，极有可能是自己不小心把它落在了钟景逸的公寓中。  
  
宁清云闭上眼睛，按捺住胸口翻涌的焦躁情绪，把今夜在那里发生的一切翻来覆去仔细回想过数遍，到最后，他几乎可以肯定那只手表到底丢在了哪里。于是等车子刚一熄火，他就推开后车门，犹如一只离弦的箭直朝电梯冲去。  
  
凌晨时分的夜，四下里静悄悄的，只有突兀的铃声回荡在这寂静的楼道里。在摁到第二下门铃时，门边的对讲屏突然亮了。  
  
屏幕里的钟景逸瞧见他，表情有点意外，但还是露出了微笑：“是你？”  
  
宁清云冲他略一点头：“抱歉。我有件东西落在你家，得进去找。”  
  
“欢迎，请进来吧。”钟景逸笑了笑，没有多问，一声轻响，门便从里边开了。  
  
宁清云正要进去，忽然像是想到什么，脚步顿住了。  
  
钟景逸似乎看出他的迟疑，便以一种漫不经心的轻快语气说道：“我还以为是修明他们去而复返呢，没想到会是你。”  
  
宁清云悄悄舒了口气，松开握紧的手指，这才迈步走了进去。  
  
“你一切自便。”  
  
“多谢。”  
  
宁清云说罢，再不停留，当即快步朝楼梯跑去。  
  
聚会早已散场，露台上只剩一片漆黑，没有半点光亮。宁清云一口气按亮所有的灯，循着记忆的画面，跪在地上开始一寸寸摸着那片草坪。  
  
“疯了，真是疯了！”孙其越总算气喘吁吁地追了上来，对着宁清云大声嚷嚷。  
  
可一看见他认真的神情，孙其越不禁又放软了语气，好声好气地劝他：“哥明儿再送你一个，包管一模一样，咱现在回去睡觉成吗？”  
  
可宁清云仿佛没有听见，依然在专注地摸索着草丛。  
  
紧随其后的陈叔二话不说，大步走到他身边，掏出随身的眼镜，就蹲下来陪他一起细细地找。  
  
“陈叔，他发酒疯也就算了，您怎么也跟着一起胡来。”孙其越叫道。  
  
陈叔笑了笑：“那是少爷的心爱之物，我当然要尽力帮他找到。”  
  
“靠，真是败给你们了。”  
  
孙其越抓狂地挠了挠脑袋，还是认命般走到宁清云面前，矮下身扒开一丛草叶，朝里头望了望。  
  
就这样找了许久，几乎把整个草坪都翻过几遍，他们也没找到要找的东西。随着时间的流逝，宁清云的心渐渐沉了下去。搜寻未果之后，他们又把范围扩大到了整个露台，可终究还是一无所获。  
  
一旁的钟景逸不知看了多久，忽然开口：“方便告知我宁先生所要找的是什么吗？现在毕竟天黑，不容易找，等天亮了，我好叫张姨在做扫除时替你留心。”  
  
“还能有啥。”孙其越嫌弃地拍掉手上的泥，没好气地说，“他那宝贝手表呗，看得比眼珠子还重。”  
  
钟景逸眸光闪了闪：“知道了。如果你们没找着，我会嘱咐张姨……”  
  
“不用了。”  
  
宁清云出神地望着远处浓黑的天，低声说道。  
  
他看起来很狼狈，原本雪白的T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤早已布满脏污，脸上却有一种近乎死寂的平静。沉默了一阵子，他从地上爬起身，径自向露台的出口走去。  
  
“或许这就是天意。”  
  
他静静地想着。  
  
  
关上门后，钟景逸听见一声轻笑。  
  
他抬眼望去，就见任骞正好整以暇地倚在楼梯口，手里把玩着一块手表。  
  
钟景逸摇了摇头：“你可真是胆大包天，就不怕他把今晚的事捅给宁夫人？”  
  
任骞又笑了一声：“他生性高傲，自尊心比天还高。这样的人怎么肯让别人知道自己受辱？何况是对自己的母亲开口？再说，没有人证，没有物证，谁会信他？”  
  
钟景逸也笑了起来：“这回你叫他吃了好大一个哑巴亏，他绝不会放过你。”  
  
任骞弯起眼睛：“我可期待极了呢。”  
  
他举起手里的表对着吊灯认真端详了好一会儿，忽然说：“你说他是真不知道，还是装不知道。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“每次修明没空应酬买礼物的时候，总会打发助理去商场挑一块最新最贵的手表。拿着这种敷衍的礼物当作宝贝，是不是很可悲？”  
  
钟景逸把手腕背在身后，嘴角的笑意忽地就淡了下来。  
  
任骞恍若未觉，依然自言自语地说着：“蠢到这个地步。有时候，我甚至有点儿可怜他。”  
  
“说起来，有一点我倒是不明白。”钟景逸把手插进手袋里，语气自然地打趣道，“你天天这么防贼似的防着修明，不惜拼着被宁小少爷揍一顿的风险，也要搅得他们彻底翻脸。怎么倒是不防着我那个尾巴一样长在他后面的表弟？”  
  
“虽然我与孙大少并不熟，但以我对他的了解来看，”任骞嗤笑一声，仿佛听到了一个荒谬的笑话，“不需要。”  
  
“何以见得？”  
  
任骞敲了敲表盘，随口说道：“因为他没那个胆子。”  
  
  
孙其越心不在焉地玩了一会儿手机，但乱划了半天屏幕，一个字也没看进去。就连前几天在泳池派对新认识的几个模特主动私聊发来的自拍，他都没有半点心思去搭理。

浴室里隐隐约约的水声叫他心烦意乱，最后干脆把手机扔在一边。想起之前宁清云喝的那杯酒，孙其越心口忽然生出一股无法遏制的躁动。

他喜欢过的人……那会是谁？

“是王琦曼？不，不像。那丫头倒追了这么多年，但凡他对她有那么一丁点儿意思，这俩早成了。”孙其越脑袋枕着双手，向后仰靠在沙发上，漫无边际地想着，“还是周妍妍？也不对。每次有长辈开玩笑提起他俩在娘胎里结娃娃亲这茬，他都是一张冷脸。”

他想得入神，几乎把宁清云从小到大所有认识过的女孩儿全部数了个遍，也没能找出他对哪个姑娘特别另眼相看过。直到听见一声门响，他这才匆匆收回思绪，抬眼朝浴室望去。

宁清云见他还在，似乎有点儿意外，但没说什么，径自坐到床边，用毛巾胡乱擦着自己的头发。孙其越盯着他裸露在浴袍之外的大片粉白皮肤，忽然变得口干舌燥，一时间就连空气都好像热了几度。

“那什么……”他强迫自己移开视线，“你没事儿吧？我好像听见你吐了。”

宁清云揉头发的手顿了顿：“你听错了。”

沐浴过后，宁清云的嘴唇变得异常鲜艳，孙其越的目光不由自主地落在那上头。

只瞥了几眼，他就心虚地别过脸，干笑一声：“我说，你一个大男人怎么洗起澡来比姑娘家还讲究，都进去一个多钟头了，我差点以为你在浴缸里睡着了呢。”

宁清云没有接口，只是缓缓吐出一口气，猛地扯下头顶的毛巾，忽然说：“有烟么？”

孙其越愣怔了片刻，依言摸出口袋里的一包烟，刚拆了封，正要抽出一支递给他，可宁清云却一把抢过他手里的烟盒。

孙其越瞪着眼珠子：“别告诉我你打算一下子全抽光了，起码留两根给我啊。”

“下次还你。”宁清云叼着烟含糊地说，“火。”

“以前都没见你抽过，没想到瘾这么大。”孙其越心里直犯嘀咕，但还是掏出打火机给他点上了烟。

谁知宁清云才刚吸了第一口就剧烈地咳嗽起来，孙其越哭笑不得：“大哥，有没有搞错，看你这样子，根本就不会抽！得，把烟还我。”

宁清云当即打开他的手，还没等咳声平复就急切地把烟重新塞进嘴里，深深吸了几口。

这一次带来的呛咳比刚才还要猛烈。孙其越看着他呛出的眼泪，无奈地说：“逞什么能，别抽了。”

宁清云恍若未闻，兀自一边猛咳一边拼命吸烟，任由汹涌的泪水顺着脸颊不断滑落下来。

  
孙其越睁开眼睛，看见窗外的天色已经大亮。他从沙发上爬起身，一时间竟想不起自己是什么时候睡着的。

听到身旁传来轻轻的呼吸声，他心里一跳，猛然转过头，就看见宁清云疲惫的睡脸。

他蜷缩在沙发的一角，雪白浴袍上几个烫出的烟洞显得尤为扎眼。他的前襟落了一层烟灰，手边的青瓷小碟里塞满了烟蒂，空烟盒被揉成一团扔在脚边。

借着透亮的天光，孙其越一眼不眨地凝视着他。

忽然之间，在这样一个稀松平常的清晨，那些长久以来一直叫他迷惑不解的奇怪念头和无法控制的陌生情绪通通都有了一个呼之欲出的答案。

他终于明白，为什么每次有女孩托他转交情书时，自己总是想也不想就一口拒绝。他像是被蒙住了眼睛，这么多年里竟一直兜兜转转试图找寻这个近在眼前的答案。

仿佛受到了蛊惑，他情不自禁地凑过去，在宁清云的鼻尖印下一个羽毛般的轻吻。

原来……这就是喜欢。

孙其越心里一阵悸动，忍不住又亲了亲他紧蹙的眉心。

“我真是个迟钝的傻瓜，对么。”他在心里想道，胸口胀胀的，像灌了一大杯柠檬蜂蜜水，充满了既甜蜜又酸涩的初恋味道。  
  
临行前，他望着宁清云沉睡的脸，思来想去还是把对话框里洋洋洒洒的一大段话全部删掉，最后只发送了四个字：  
  
等我回来。


	9. 9

宁清云一边揉着胀痛的额角，一边食不知味地喝了一口汤。他昨夜饮了酒，后来又抽了半宿的烟，现在醒来只觉得头脑一片昏沉。

陈叔走过来说：“少爷，您前阵子吩咐我叫定制画框的师傅这两天来量尺寸，他刚才来电，问您下午方不方便。”

宁清云握着汤匙的手忽然停住了。

静了一会儿，他用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，说：“让他不必来了。”

陈叔一怔：“您是指……？”

“照我的意思办。”

宁清云没有解释的打算，把餐巾扔在桌上，起身离开了。

他顺着楼梯走到地下室一层，解了密码锁，推开画室的门。

这间偌大的画室里凌乱地摆着许多画架，可每个架子都被一层厚厚的米白色防尘布盖住，只除了画室正中央那个一人半高的大画架，那上头正搁着一块绷了画布的画框。

宁清云走到那个画架前驻足，定定地注视着眼前涂满颜料的画布。顶灯流泻下来，照得画中的湖水泛起粼粼波光。湖岸边的雏菊花田里，一个身穿白色长裙的女人正坐在餐布上，微笑地望着躺在她身边熟睡的少年。

宁清云闭上眼睛，握紧颤抖的手指，深吸了一口气。

那是一个很美的春天。即便他穷尽了一整年的心思与时间，废了无数底稿，终究没能还原出当时景象的万分之一。

可春天终将过去。他心想，是时候放它走了。

他独自一人在画室里枯坐了许久，最后用防尘布把那个大画架也遮得严严实实。

离开时，他的手指悬在门边的屏幕上，停了半晌终于缓缓按下修改密码键，接着闭紧双眼，在那些打乱顺序的数字与符号上胡乱点了数下。

“少爷，您这是在做什么？”

听见陈叔吃惊的声音，宁清云没有回头。

“陈叔。”他低声说，“今后无论是谁要你想办法打开这扇门，都不准开。包括我在内。”

陈叔沉默片刻，试探着问道：“您难道从此都不打算再画画了吗？”

“不画了。”

“好，我明白了，少爷。”陈叔几不可闻地叹了口气，“请您放心。”

  
当最后一缕晚霞沉下天边时，一辆宝蓝色劳斯莱斯幻影缓缓驶上山坡，停在台阶前，立在一旁的陈叔立刻上前躬身打开后车门。

从车里款款走出一个身穿套裙手拎黑色铂金包的高挑女人，而同时另一边车门也开了，一个年轻男人迈步下车，殷勤地从后备箱里取出一只行李箱。

“夫人，欢迎回家。您旅途辛苦了。”陈叔恭敬地接过她递来的手袋。

郁茗露出淡淡的笑意：“回程时在公务机的卧室里睡了一个难得的好觉，倒也谈不上多辛苦。不过毕竟坐了十几个钟头的飞机，难免有些劳累。”

“想必泡个澡能令您的身心舒畅不少。”陈叔微笑着，“我已经打点好了您的浴室，无论是浴缸的水温，还是蜡烛的香味，都是依照您惯常的喜好准备的。等您出来，就可以用晚餐了。”

“你做事我向来放心。”

郁茗说着，转脸看向身旁的年轻男人：“小骞，今晚就留下来一块儿吃个饭。”

任骞抬起脸，飞快地瞥了一眼二楼紧闭的窗帘，勉强笑了笑，说：“不打扰了，夫人。”

“都是一家人，说什么打扰不打扰的。就这么定了。”郁茗看出他的顾虑，以一种不容商量的语气说道。

于是任骞垂下眼睛，轻声说：“那都听您的。”

郁茗满意地点了点头：“难为你这孩子有心，特意在机场苦等了我几个钟头，我总不好叫你空着肚子回去。何况，这些日子你一直在替我照顾阿宁，我心里很感谢。我是他妈妈，清楚他的脾气，总归你是受了一些委屈的。”

“没有，夫人。”任骞连连摆手，“少爷他……对我很好的。”

“你不必替他扯谎。我对我儿子的个性一清二楚。”郁茗叹了口气，“不过你毕竟长他几岁，阿姨希望你不要同他计较。这孩子脾气虽然坏，但其实心肠比谁都软。”

“我明白的，夫人。”

两人正说着话，就见一个少年阴沉着脸从别墅那头大步走了过来，冲到他们面前时，他二话不说，猛地挥起一拳就将任骞狠狠击倒在地。

“你还敢出现在我面前？！”

“阿宁！”郁茗大声喝道。

一旁的陈叔立刻挡在宁清云面前，几个男佣人赶紧手忙脚乱地扶起了地上的任骞。

“你让开。”宁清云余怒未消，还想在任骞那可恶的脸上再来一拳，却被陈叔拦住。

陈叔缓缓地摇了摇头，低声劝道：“少爷，不要冲动。”

“我说过，没有我的允许，不准放任何闲杂人等进来。”宁清云把拳头攥得发白，语气冰冷，“给我把他扔出去。”

“小骞是我带来的。”郁茗走到宁清云面前，严厉地看着他，“这就是你欢迎我回家的方式吗，阿宁？”

宁清云扯了扯嘴角：“那你呢？到家头一件事就是拿这个贱种来恶心我么？”

“注意你的言辞！”郁茗厉声说道。

一旁的任骞伸手慢慢揩去嘴角的血迹，低着头说道：“夫人，对不起，我还是离开吧。”

郁茗看向他，口气稍缓：“小骞，是我对不住你，把这孩子给宠坏了。你先别忙着走，我让陈管家带你去上点药。等会再一家人一起吃个晚饭。”

“很好。”宁清云怒极反笑，“那你就和你这个便宜儿子尽情享用你们的双人晚餐吧。”

“阿宁。”郁茗沉下脸，“跟我来，我有话要同你谈。”

“不奉陪了。”宁清云冷冷地说。

他毫不犹豫地转过身，穿过花园小径向花房大步走去。

  
听见开门响，宁清云没有回头，反而打开了耳机里的音乐。过了一会儿，沙发下陷，他知道有人坐在了他的身边。

鼻子里始终充斥着一股熟悉而令人眷恋的香水味，他心不在焉地听完了半张专辑，终于忍不住转过脸，飞快地瞥了一眼来人，却见郁茗正靠坐在沙发里，闭着眼睛，呼吸平缓，大约是睡着了。

外头下过一阵雨，夜晚的凉风透过半敞的玻璃窗钻了进来，她怕冷似的缩了缩脖子。可当宁清云轻手轻脚地把毯子搭在她身上时，她立刻就睁开了眼睛。

宁清云不自在地别过脸，彼此沉默了一会儿，他隐约听见郁茗叹息似的声音：“你这孩子，脾气同我年轻时一模一样。嘴硬心软，注定要吃不少苦头。”

宁清云垂下眼睛没有说话。

郁茗紧了紧身上的羊绒毯，伸手摘了他的耳机，说：“阿宁，和妈妈聊一聊，好吗？”

她拉过宁清云的手，低声说：“抱歉，阿宁的生日会，妈妈没能赶回来参加。不过，妈妈向你保证，明年无论如何我一定不会缺席。不生我的气了，好不好？”

宁清云咬了咬嘴唇，一言不发，过了半晌才轻轻地嗯了一声。

郁茗微笑起来，抬手揉乱了他的头发，心里却泛起微微的苦涩。自打宁怀远的意外离世，整个家族企业的重担几乎全部落在了她一个人的肩上，成天忙着公司的事务，她根本无暇顾及自己的孩子。仔细算起来，上一次陪他过生日，还是在十年前，一晃眼，他已经长成了眼前这个十八岁的少年。每年生日会之后，他总是会因为她的食言而发好大一通脾气，但每一次，他都会很快原谅她，并再一次全心相信了她这显而易见的拙劣谎言。

静了片刻，她认真地看着宁清云的眼睛，说：“好了，现在你总可以告诉我，任骞到底怎么得罪你了？我知道你不会无缘无故对他大打出手。”

昨夜的画面在眼前一闪而过，那股羞辱又涌了上来，宁清云挣开她的手，以一种硬邦邦的口吻说：“我就是讨厌他。”

“理由呢？就因为他是你父亲背着我，和其他女人的私生子？”

“不止。”宁清云握紧手指，“他哪里都叫人恶心。”

“那之前怎么没见你动这么大的怒？”

宁清云赌气似的别过眼：“总之，我要你把他赶走，我永远都不想再见到那个野种。”

见他一脸倔强始终不肯坦白，郁茗只得叹了口气：“无论如何，他是你哥哥，身体里流着你父亲的血脉，我怎么能轻易赶他走？”

宁清云听了，气得口不择言：“到底是因为血缘，还是因为他长得像爸爸所以你舍不得，你自己心里清楚。”

这一瞬间，空气似乎都凝住了。

一直以来内心深处那点说不清道不明的隐秘心思就这样被赤裸裸地揭开，郁茗过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“你说什么？”

“我说错了么？这些年你在外头养的那些乱七八糟的情人，哪一个有他这样像爸爸？”宁清云瞪着通红的眼睛，“是，我和那个野种有血缘关系，你和他可没有！只要你想，大可以像别人背地里谣传的那样，和他……”

啪的一记响亮的耳光声，宁清云被打得微微偏过脸去。可很快，郁茗就把他紧紧搂在怀里，还没开口，眼泪就落了下来：“对不起，阿宁，对不起。妈妈不是有意的。”

脸上火辣辣地疼，宁清云闭了闭眼，感到有冰凉的液体不断落在后颈上。僵硬了片刻，他终究没有挣开这令人窒息的怀抱。  
  
“我敢发誓，阿宁。我对任骞没有过任何越轨的想法。只是偶然间，我能透过他看到你父亲的影子，正如有时我也会从你身上回忆起过去关于你父亲的点滴，仅此而已，再没有更多。你相信我吗？”  
  
头顶传来郁茗哽咽的声音，宁清云下意识地反抱住她，用力点着头，带着哭腔说：“是我说了混账话，对不起，妈妈……”

郁茗又抱着他哭了好一阵子，忽然想起了什么，便捧住他的脸，低声问道：“那年你和同学打架，事后老陈告诉我，起因是对方讲了我的闲话，那个人说的就是这些么？”

宁清云把指节攥得发白，沉默了一会儿，说：“不记得了。”

“我还记得你那天回家的样子，连鞋都丢了一只，校服还被扯破了，脸上一块青一块紫的，嘴里全是血。”郁茗说着说着，眼泪又掉了下来，“我当时很生气，关了你两周的禁闭，就连孙家那孩子来找你玩，都被老陈挡了回去。”

郁茗端详着他脸上鲜明的红指印，想触碰却又收回了手，低声问：“还疼不疼？”

宁清云摇了摇头。

郁茗迟疑地问：“实话告诉妈妈，你这回打任骞，也是因为他说了什么吗？无论你说什么，妈妈都信你。”

宁清云好一会儿没有作声。他知道此时只要自己点头默认，就可以叫母亲对任骞心生嫌隙，可最后他还是开口：“不是。”

郁茗心里清楚，今天不管怎样都撬不开他的嘴了，只得无奈作罢。但依她冷眼旁观，任骞性格忍让谦和，这三年里总是阿宁欺负他更多。于是她斟酌了片刻，说：“他惹你生气，是他的错。可你也当着这么多佣人的面狠狠揍了他，总该扯平了吧。”

“远远不够！我要他打哪儿来的滚回哪儿去。”

见他还在气头上，郁茗灵机一动，柔声劝哄：“任骞毕竟是你父亲的儿子，这事我不好自作主张，不然给你爷爷奶奶知道了，怕是会惹得两个老人家不高兴。不如这样，等下个月探望的日子到了，你就去住上几天，顺带着向二老探探口风，再回来和我通气。”

宁清云想了想，虽然不情愿，也只好点了点头。但转念一想，自己还得忍受那个家伙一阵子，又觉得心里很不痛快。就在这时，一个念头忽然在他脑子里闪过。

一直以来，明明都是他主动来惹我，倒显得我成天欺负人。那么既然如此，我为什么不干脆坐实了这个恶名呢？对，该趁着那个惹人厌的野种还没滚蛋，尽情找他的麻烦。

于是宁清云展开紧蹙的眉心，忽而露出一丝笑意。  
  
“还有一件事。”他宣布，“我要分公司。”  
  
郁茗笑了一会儿才发觉宁清云的表情是认真的。  
  
“傻孩子，你不是向来对这些不感兴趣么。”  
  
“突然就有了一点儿兴趣。”  
  
“也好。”郁茗沉吟着，“难得你想来公司，刚好现在又是暑假，那明天就和我一块儿去上班吧。”  
  
“我才不去总部。”宁清云立刻说，“我要做分公司的头儿。”  
  
“分公司我已经交给任骞打理了。”郁茗无奈地说，“何况，刚才是谁在说，讨厌任骞讨厌到永远不想看见他？”  
  
“我改主意了。”宁清云微笑起来，“我去做分公司的老总，任骞正好可以做我的特助，怎么样？”  
  
“阿宁，公司的事不要胡闹。”郁茗收敛了笑容。  
  
宁清云鼓了鼓腮帮子：“那我做他的特助，总行了吧？”  
  
“你是真的想学么？”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
郁茗看着他严肃的表情，不禁笑着摇了摇头：“那好吧，我会通知任骞，再给他加一个特助。不过你得答应我，在公司里不能摆架子，也不能乱发脾气。”  
  
“好好好，我知道的。”  
  
宁清云漫声应着，心里却在盘算该怎么报复那个可恶的任骞。


	10. 10

第二天刚吃过早餐，宁清云就打着哈欠，弯腰钻进车里。黑色保时捷顺着矮坡缓缓向下开，不一会儿就穿过庭院大门，开出了别墅。

分公司离别墅大约一个多钟头的车程，宁清云正打算睡个回笼觉，忽然听见司机老赵说：“少爷，打从咱们出别墅，后头就有辆雪佛兰一直在跟着。”

宁清云蹙起眉头，当即回身一看，果不其然，正有一辆白色雪佛兰不远不近地跟在他们后头。

“你是说，我们被跟踪了？”

“倒也算不上……”老赵欲言又止，小心翼翼地从内后视镜里觑着他的脸色，“瞧着像是任先生的车。”

宁清云倏地沉下脸，说：“停车。”

老赵依言把车停在路边，随即后头那辆雪佛兰也跟着停了下来，不一会儿，就有人轻轻扣响他们的车窗。可宁清云却无动于衷地坐在那儿假寐，仿佛并没有听见任何响动。

对方极有耐心，就这样不紧不慢地敲了好一阵子，直到老赵都快忍受不了这持续不断的咚咚咚，终于听到一个冷冷的声音说：“开窗。”

他顿时如蒙大赦，赶紧降下了后车窗。

“少爷，早上好。”任骞倾身望向车内，语气是十足的恭敬。

宁清云的目光在他脸上未消的青紫处徘徊了片刻，毫不留情地嘲讽道：“你这样子倒是比平时看起来顺眼一点。”

看见任骞的表情瞬间变得黯然，宁清云扬起快意的笑容：“就是右脸太干净了，显得不对称。等我哪天心情好，再给你添点颜色会更好看，你说对么？”

任骞打了个寒噤，仿佛害怕极了，颤抖着嘴唇，轻声哀求：“放过我吧，少爷，求求您。”

“没门！”宁清云从鼻子里重重地哼了一声，“说，刚才为什么跟踪我。”

“没有，这只是个误会。”任骞慌忙解释道，“夫人告诉我，少爷您从今天开始就会与我一同上班。我原以为夫人的意思是要我来接您去公司，于是便等在别墅外，直到后来瞧见您的座驾驶出大门，我才知道是自己搞错了。可再耽搁下去难免迟到，于是我便恰巧与您同行了。”

宁清云眯起眼睛审视着他，显然是在掂量他这番话是真是假。过了一会儿，他仿佛想到什么，眼珠子转了转，突然开口：“你住哪儿？”

任骞愣了愣，老老实实地回答：“就在公司附近，少爷。”

“从那儿过来别墅可不近。”

任骞点点头：“开车大约要花一个半小时。”

“你今天起得很早么？”

“不到六点。”任骞苦笑，“要不是这个误会，我还能多睡几个钟头。”

说着，他如释重负般地微笑起来：“还好一切只是误会。”

这时，一抹不怀好意的微笑忽然浮现在宁清云的嘴角。

“听好了。从今天开始，你负责每天接送我上下班。”

任骞如遭雷击：“可是少爷，我并不顺路……”  
  
“就这么定了。”他说。  
  
你要是顺路我还才不要你来接呢，讨人厌的家伙，宁清云心想。  
  
于是任骞便成了他的新司机，老赵则被打发下车，负责把那辆雪佛兰开回别墅。  
  
任骞难看的脸色叫宁清云心中得意，就连与这人同处一个空间都因此变得稍稍可以忍受了。  
  
  
等到了公司，宁清云瞧也没瞧为自己特意准备的助理室，反而径自走进任骞的办公室，翘脚坐在转椅上，高声宣布这房间现在归他了。  
  
一旁的方秘书战战兢兢地说：“宁先生，这样子恐怕不太妥当……”  
  
他的声音在宁清云冰冷的目光里越来越低，最后几不可闻。  
  
倒是任骞好脾气地笑了笑，说：“既然少爷喜欢这间办公室，那好办，我叫人把门牌改了就是。”  
  
他答应得这么快，反倒令宁清云心中不爽，于是借口自己渴了，支使任骞去给他冲手磨咖啡。结果不是嫌咖啡太苦，就是嫌磨得不够，要么挑剔口感廉价，一会儿又说水温太烫，足足折腾了他将近一个钟头，来来回回泡了七八杯，直到任骞不得不去会议室参加例行晨会，宁清云这才总算作罢。  
  
宁清云对开会提不起半点兴趣，便果断拒绝了任骞的参会邀请。大约是因为起得太早，加上之前在车上时他一心提防任骞耍花招，强打精神没有瞌睡，此时一杯咖啡下肚，睡意竟如山一般慢慢压了过来。  
  
反正那家伙一时半会回不来，倒不如趁现在睡个回笼觉，养足精神等下午再好好收拾他，宁清云这样想道。  
  
于是他便反锁了办公室的门，走到里间去，几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了。  
  
  
任骞坐在床边静静地看着他。  
  
宁清云的睡颜毫不设防，平时那一脸不可一世的倨傲如今也消失得无影无踪，倒显出一团天真的孩子气来。  
  
任骞忍不住俯下身舔了舔那双蔷薇色的嘴唇。  
  
“自己送上门的点心，哪有不尝尝的道理？”  
  
他微笑起来，含住宁清云的下唇，不轻不重地吸吮着。等到把两片唇瓣反复仔细品尝了好一会儿，他撬开对方的唇缝，舌头灵活地钻了进去，一颗颗舔过宁清云紧闭的牙齿。  
  
舌尖尝到淡淡的苦味，正是自己刚才亲手给他泡的咖啡，任骞不禁又笑了。他凑过去一口含住宁清云的耳垂，含含糊糊地说：  
  
“加了料的咖啡总是更美味一些的，你说对么，小傻瓜。”  
  
说着，他把手慢慢伸进宁清云的T恤里，掌心下是一副单薄的少年躯体，可当指尖一触到那柔软滑腻的皮肤，竟不可救药地发起热来，那热度从指尖一下子燃遍全身，仿佛一团火。  
  
任骞一把将那碍事的黑色T恤整个掀了上去，低下头着迷地盯着眼前这雪白胸膛上那两点淡淡的粉色，看了片刻，他倾身衔住了左边那颗小小的乳粒，同时伸手捏住右乳色情地揉捏起来。  
  
他用嘴和手轮流肆意玩弄着身下人，过了好一会儿才终于放过那两颗可怜兮兮的乳头，它们被他吃得胀大了一倍，硬挺挺地立在宁清云的胸口上，原先清纯的肉粉色已经变成妖异的绯红，微微泛着淫糜的水光。  
  
任骞再也忍不住，当即解开身下人的牛仔裤，连同里头的内裤一起脱下来，随手扔在一边。紧接着，他又褪下自己的西裤，把那早已胀痛的硬物从内裤里释放出来。  
  
任骞强硬地掰开眼前两条光裸的长腿，低头注视着宁清云一丝不挂的下身。  
  
“没想到，分量还不错。”他低笑一声，当即起了坏心，伸手轻轻抚过宁清云软垂的性器，接着把它握在掌心里上下撸动了一会儿，那东西便慢慢立了起来。  
  
听见宁清云在昏睡中发出无意识的呻吟，任骞下身那怒张的性器瞬间胀得更大，一丝粘液从它的头部流了出来，落在宁清云平坦的小腹上。  
  
任骞皱起眉，极力忍耐着这前所未有的汹涌情潮，目光下移，最后落在那隐匿于臀瓣间的小小穴口上。宁清云早已被他摆弄成双腿大张的姿势，那个幽穴此时正微微开合着，仿佛在引诱着什么。  
  
刹那间，任骞额头青筋直跳，忍耐已经到了极限。他扶住自己胀得发痛的性器，凑近那个窄小的入口。可当那个硕大的头部刚一浅浅戳进时，任骞却忽然停住了。他闭了闭眼睛，拼着最后一丝理智把它拔了出来。  
  
“还不是时候。”他想。  
  
但他也绝不肯就这样轻易放过眼前这诱人的猎物。于是他俯下身，沉甸甸地压在宁清云身上，一边反复吮吻他的双唇，一边把一根手指缓缓捅进那紧致温暖的后穴里，同时另一只手抓过身下人的手，强迫它握住自己灼热的性器。  
  
不知过了多久，累积的快感终于即将到达顶点，任骞这才松开宁清云的手，握住自己的分身，对准他沉睡的脸，就这样释放了出来。  
  
  
宁清云睡了一个长长的觉。似乎做了一些古怪的梦，但他一个也记不得了。尽管睡了很久，可醒来时脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的。  
  
他赖在床上好一阵子，终于翻了个身，懒洋洋地坐了起来。  
  
空气里似乎有一股若隐若现的奇怪腥气，宁清云下意识地嗅了嗅，却只闻见房间里熏香散发出的幽幽沉香味。  
  
他揉了揉自己的头发，发了一会儿呆，不知怎的，依然打不起精神来。于是他便挣扎着爬下床，去浴室洗澡。迷迷糊糊地站在花洒下，宁清云隐约觉得自己身上有点不对劲，但又说不上来到底是哪儿出了问题。想了半天也没想出个所以然来，他索性懒得再去想了。  
  
好在洗过澡以后，他终于稍稍恢复了一些精神，这时宁清云才后知后觉地感到饥肠辘辘，一看时间，居然已过了下午四点！他这一觉竟睡了将近六个钟头。  
  
想到这里，他便走出里间，打开反锁的办公室门，大步走到旁边的特助室，门也不敲就径自推门而入。  
  
任骞从文件里抬眼看他，微笑着说：“少爷，您醒了。”  
  
宁清云不耐烦地敲着桌面：“我饿了，送我去荣锦轩。”  
  
“可是少爷，”任骞指了指桌上厚厚的一叠纸，语气无奈，“明天我得向夫人汇报这段时间的工作，这些文件我必须赶在今天处理完，所以……”  
  
“少啰嗦。”宁清云不高兴地打断他的话，“这不是在征求你的意见。现在立刻送我去吃饭！”  
  
任骞苦笑了一下，好声好气地同他打商量：“少爷，我让董特助送您去，好不好？”  
  
宁清云一把抢过任骞手里的文件扔在地上，冷冷地看着他，说：“他可不是我的司机，别忘了你自己的身份。”  
  
任骞看着他，眼眸里闪过幽深的光，眨眼就消失不见。  
  
“我知道了，少爷。”  
  
他垂下头，仿佛一只世上最无害的羊羔，低眉顺眼地说道。


	11. 11

七月初的一个夜里，晚饭过后，宁清云在泳池里游了两个钟头才湿淋淋地爬上岸，刚接过陈叔递来的浴巾，就听见他说：“少爷，今天家里收到一个寄给您的包裹。”

宁清云摘掉泳镜，随口问道：“谁寄来的？”

“是孙少爷。”

“孙其越？”

顿了顿，宁清云说：“把它送到我房间去。”

“好的，少爷。”陈叔说，“还有一件事，周妍妍小姐的成人礼派对将在下周举行，今天特意派人送来了请柬。”

“知道了。”宁清云说，“到时替我挑一条像样的项链作为贺礼。”

游过泳后，宁清云有点疲累，竟不知不觉地在浴缸里小睡了一会儿，醒来时已经过了午夜。

走出浴室，他忽然瞥见矮几上搁着的那个包裹，心里不禁纳闷起来。

明明昨天视频时尽听他东拉西扯了一通废话，连邻居家的狗生崽都絮絮叨叨讲了五分钟，却压根一个字也没提到这玩意儿。依孙其越的性格，这实在反常得很。

“八成就是个恶作剧，”宁清云皱起眉自言自语着，“我倒要看看他寄了什么鬼东西来。”

一把拆掉外面那层包得严严实实的快递纸箱，瞧见里头的红色礼品袋时，宁清云嘴角的笑意霎时僵住了。

他几乎可以确定这里面到底装着什么了。

指尖滑过那一串烫金字母，他喃喃念道：“PATEK PHILIPPE。”

他怔了两分钟，才回过神来，伸手从礼品袋中取出一只纸盒，打开纸盒，一个烤漆的黑色木盒子便出现在眼前。

宁清云深吸一口气，掀开了盒盖。

果然，半点不错。

他盯着表盒里的那块手表。无论是表盘还是表带都与之前的那块一模一样，不，应该说几乎一模一样，他心想。只除了表盘背面，并没有他曾经亲手刻上的那三个字母。

尽管明知这绝不可能是自己弄丢的那块手表，但宁清云还是不免感到一阵失望。

呆了好一会儿，直到听见一声短促的提示音，他才清醒过来。

按开手机，他瞥了一眼孙其越发来的消息：怎么样，惊不惊喜？

宁清云闭了闭眼，心里忽然升起一股没来由的火气。

目光落在那只表上，他喃喃自语：“谁要你自作主张送我这个的？你个白痴……”

于是他飞快地打了几个字：把你地址给我

几秒种后，手机响起一阵视频请求的提示音，宁清云的手指悬在拒绝键上好一阵子，最后还是点了接受。

一张得意的笑脸便蓦然出现在视频那头。

“要我地址干嘛？准备送我回礼啊？那多不好意思，哈哈。”

“地址给我，我明天让陈叔把表退回去。”

孙其越愣住了。

“你逗我玩呢？”

见宁清云的表情不似作伪，孙其越瞪大眼睛：“搞什么鬼，你之前不是喜欢这只表喜欢得不得了吗！”

宁清云沉默了片刻，说：“那是以前。现在我不戴手表了，你还是自己留着戴吧。”

孙其越顿时生起气来：“你知道我为了买到你这只破表费了多少心思吗？行吧，这回就当我马屁拍到了马腿上。宁清云，我告诉你，这表既然我送你了，那就是你的。你就是扔了也好，砸了也好，转手给别人也好，都是你的事，我没意见。只有一条，你要是敢把它还给我，咱们从今往后就连朋友都没得做了！”

说着，他破天荒地先挂断了视频。

这次通话不欢而散。宁清云把手机扔到一边，仰靠在沙发上，不知在想些什么。过了一会儿，他轻轻叹了口气，起身盖上木盒，把它锁进床头柜的抽屉里。

  
在七月的第二个星期五晚上，周家在自家的豪华度假山庄里为千金周妍妍举办了一个盛大的成人礼派对。

这场热闹的派对一直持续到夜深才陆续散场，等宁清云终于摆脱了争锋相对的周妍妍和王琦曼，冷着脸坐上自己的座驾时，时间已近午夜。

他今夜喝了几杯果酒，好在度数并不高，此时只觉得身上微微发热，忍不住抬手松了松颈间的领结。

察觉到驾驶座上的任骞正从内后视镜里盯着自己瞧，眼神有些古怪，宁清云不由得蹙起眉，不高兴地说：“姓任的，你不看路，看我做什么？”

任骞微微一笑：“很少看见少爷穿正装，忍不住就多看了两眼。”

“闭嘴！”宁清云沉下脸，“开好你的车。”

静了一会儿，任骞斟酌着开口：“明天是周末，不知道少爷有没有外出的安排？需要我提前去别墅接您吗？”

“你别来。一周见你五天已经够烦人的了，我可不想周末还要看你这张讨人厌的脸。”宁清云语气不善。

这时，他忽然想起明天就是去探望爷爷奶奶的日子，嘴角不由得翘了起来。  
  
他瞥了一眼坐在驾驶座上的任骞，心里盘算着，他们二老向来都不喜欢这个妓女生的野种，所以这回既然妈妈终于松了口，那要把他赶走就是再容易不过的事了。

假如一切顺利的话，这个碍眼的家伙很快就能永远地滚出他的视线了。这样一来，一切就都能恢复成之前的样子吧？无论是妈妈，还是姜修明……

想到这里，宁清云用力摇了摇脑袋，禁止自己再胡思乱想，可嘴角的笑容渐渐扩大，再也遮掩不住了。  
  
任骞幽冷的目光落在后视镜里那刺目的笑容上，只停了一秒，便若无其事地收回眼神。  
  
望着前头车灯照不到的未知夜路，他不禁露出一丝稍纵即逝的笑意。  


白色劳斯莱斯在这条城郊的山间公路上飞驰，发动机的轰鸣声在寂静的夜里显得尤为吵闹。

宁清云正闭目养神，忽然听见一声刺耳的刹车声，整个人顿时向前猛地一倾，额头重重磕在前头的座椅上，眼前阵阵发黑，过了一会儿眩晕感才稍稍减轻。

他气不打一处来，一边揉着自己的额头，一边吼道：“你怎么开车的？！”

前座的任骞回过头来，脸色煞白，声音颤抖：“少、少爷，刚才前面好像窜出了一个人影……”

宁清云不可置信地叫道：“你撞到了人？”

“我、我不知道。我一看见人影就立刻踩了刹车，是他自己突然撞上来的，我不是故意的……真的！我好像听到了撞击声，我不知道，也可能是我看错了……”任骞语无伦次地说。

宁清云气得狠狠踹了驾驶座一脚：“那你还愣着干嘛！赶紧下车看看有没有人啊！”

说着，他解开自己的安全带，打开车门就冲了出去。

这条山路一片黑黢黢的，路灯似乎是坏了。借着明亮的月光，宁清云果然看见一个人正背对着他躺在离车不远处的地方。

宁清云赶紧跑到那个人身边，一瞧见他满身满脸的血，顿时吓得冷汗直流。他伸出颤抖的手指往对方鼻下探了探，发觉还有呼吸，这才松了口气，对后头的任骞大喊：“人没死，快帮我把他弄上车，赶紧送医院去！”

他话音刚落，忽然感到有个冰凉的东西抵在自己的喉间。

“守了一整夜，总算碰到一位热心肠的先生，今晚也不算白费。”一个中年男人笑着说道。

那声音分明就来自他身边，宁清云浑身僵住了。

“我劝你不要乱动，这把刀子可不长眼睛。”原本躺在地上的男人抬手抹掉自己脸上的血，语气轻松。

宁清云心知来者不善，正要朝几步外的任骞使眼色，就见几条黑影突然从两边的树林里鬼鬼祟祟地窜了出来。他们速度快得惊人，眨眼间就来到他们面前。

几个男人把几步外的任骞团团围住，一个年轻女人绕着他们的车转了两圈，嘴里啧啧做声：“今晚运气真是不错，可算钓到了一条大鱼。干完这一票，足够弟兄们吃好几年的了。”

宁清云沉默了一会儿，开门见山地问道：“你们想要什么？”

“还能要什么？”那女人走到他面前，笑了一声，“当然是钱啦，帅哥。”  
  
“我身上没带现金，”宁清云说，“你们如果想要，可以把这辆车开走。”  
  
“你当我们傻啊？”那女人收起笑容，“到时候你转头一报警，这车我们压根出不了手。”  
  
“我不会报警。”  
  
女人显然不信。  
  
“别耍花招，有钱先生。”那个中年男人以开玩笑的语气说道，手却往前送了送。  
  
立刻，宁清云感到冰冷的刀尖刺破了皮肤，渗出一点血珠。他把指尖深深刺进掌心，竭力要自己冷静下来。  
  
“放我们走，你想要多少钱我都可以给你。”

女人又笑了：“你当我们三岁娃娃啊？放你们走，我们还拿得到一毛钱？”  
  
“那你想怎么样？”  
  
女人没有回答，只是打了个手势。旁边几个人一拥而上，用麻绳熟稔地把宁清云的双手捆得无法动弹，接着撕开胶布粗鲁地把他的嘴贴上了，再又用同样的方法把任骞也绑得严严实实的，最后往他们俩的头上分别套了个麻袋。  
  
眼前一片漆黑，宁清云被人推搡着，踉跄了几步，过了一会儿，他感到有人把他塞进车里，随着发动机的轰鸣声响起，他的心渐渐沉了下去。


	12. 12

车子变得越来越颠簸，宁清云知道他们已经远远驶离了公路，一直向崎岖不平的山上开去。

于是他开始了第无数次的尝试，试图挣开牢牢缚在手腕上的麻绳，可与之前一样，这回再一次以失败告终。

这帮匪徒行事谨慎，早就搜走了他的手机并扔出车窗外。如今他只能寄希望于陈叔尽快发现自己失踪，从而根据车子的定位系统找到他。

可他的算盘很快就落空了。

车子开了一阵子，忽然停了下来。这时，响起了那个中年男人的声音：“还不知道二位先生怎么称呼？”

宁清云立刻从喉咙里发出急切的呜呜声。他听见身旁女人的轻笑，随即套在自己脑袋上的麻袋被掀开一角，有人撕开了他嘴上的胶布。

耳边传来女人带着笑意的低语：“我二叔看着和善，脾气可不好。你要想活命，一会儿无论他问你什么，都得老实交代，记住了吗？”

宁清云点了点头。

从驾驶座传来一个男人的调笑：“红丫头，以前怎么没见你对其他牲口这么好啊。”

被称作红丫头的年轻女人泼辣地嚷道：“怎么？只许你们男人瞧见漂亮女人就走不动道，不兴我照顾照顾帅小伙？我这辈子可从没见过这么好看的男人，这回一见还见到了俩，可不得使劲多瞧几眼？”

中年男人清了清嗓子：“行了，别耽误正事。”

“是，老大。”

其他人似乎都有点儿怕他，立马噤了声。

冰凉的刀背缓缓滑过宁清云的脖颈，二叔客气地问：“这位先生，还没请教您的高姓大名。”

宁清云心里清楚，绝不能叫他们知道自己的真实身份。宁家名声显赫，到时候这帮匪徒就算如愿拿到了钱财，也势必会因为害怕遭到报复而选择杀人灭口。因此，他得给自己捏造出一个新身份，一个对这帮亡命之徒来说足够有利用价值，但又不至于令他们太过忌惮的身份。毕竟，他们想要的只有钱而已。

他深吸一口气，说：“我叫陈轻昀。”

还没等对方开口，他就连忙问道：“你到底要怎样才肯放我们走？”

二叔笑了一声：“不急，小朋友。再回答我几个问题。”

宁清云抿了抿嘴：“你问吧。”

“告诉我，这辆豪车是你们中哪一位的座驾？”

“这是我爸的车。”宁清云毫不犹豫地说。

“哦？敢问令尊是做什么生意发家？”

这一路上宁清云早已在脑中反复考虑了无数遍，此时便自然而然地脱口而出：“我爸是承包煤矿的。”

“哟，煤老板啊，那钱可不少。”年轻女人说道。

“今天真是撞大运了！”另一个男人也说。

“那么陈先生，最后一个问题。”二叔的声音里依然带着那股轻松的笑意，“你认为，令尊愿意拿出多少家底来换自己儿子的一条命？给我个数。”

宁清云在心里飞快地盘算着，这帮人要的是现金。假如他们索要的赎金数目过多，会导致筹集难度增加，不仅拖延时间，还容易走漏风声。而对他来说，如今最宝贵的就是时间。在这里多困一秒，就多一分危险。何况这件事越少人知道，他就越安全。

于是他说：“我爸他的煤矿这几年生意不太好……手头上最多就几百万流动资金。”

二叔没有说话。尽管隔着麻袋，宁清云依然感到他贪婪的目光正落在自己脸上，过了好一会儿，才听见对方笑着说：“看来向令尊开口要个一千万，应该是不成问题的了。”

说着，那冰冷的刀锋便撤离了宁清云的皮肤。

那股令人脊背发寒的压迫感消失了，宁清云却丝毫不敢放松，凝神留意着周围的一切动静。

很快，撕开胶布的声音伴随着二叔的话语一同响起：“不好意思，让这位先生久等了。请问您怎么称呼？”

“陈仁谦。”

听见任骞的声音隔着中间的女人传来，宁清云皱起眉，不明白他为什么要跟着自己改名字。

“也是一位陈先生？”二叔顿了顿，“对了，还没请教二位是什么关系？”

宁清云心中警铃大作。

“他是我司机！”

“我是他哥哥。”

两道声音同时响起。

宁清云简直要气坏了。都到这种时候了，这不要脸的家伙还在惦记着做自己的便宜哥哥！

“看来二位在这个问题上意见不一？”二叔的语气变得阴鸷。

“别信他！他才不是我哥！”宁清云怒气冲冲地说着。

任骞缓缓开口：“请放我弟弟回家去筹钱，留我一个人做肉票已经足够了。”

宁清云霎时呆住了。

二叔说：“既然是兄弟，不如一起留下，也好做个伴，我何必要放走一个呢？”

任骞平静地说：“取赎金风险太大，你不想自己的人去冒险，就得另找一个人去为你们把钱拿来。我看得出，你已经选中了我。”

二叔静了片刻，忽然大笑起来：“你倒是不笨。”

他自顾自笑了几声，语气倏然阴沉下来：“不过，我可不知道是该信你，还是信他。要是我放走煤老板的亲儿子，留你个冒牌货，这一票就白干了。”

“假如我在说谎，那留在你们手里就是必死无疑。毕竟谁也没听说过哪个老板愿意出大价钱来救一个被绑架的司机。因此，我何必要这样自寻死路？”

“二叔，他说的也有点道理。”年轻女人说。

“所以，我恳请你们把我弟弟先放回去。他一定会筹到你们想要的数目，及时送钱来赎我。”

二叔笑了笑：“陈先生，你们俩既然是亲兄弟，那么留谁都是一样。我凭什么要把他放走呢？”

“他打小身体弱，受不得折腾，留下恐怕要大病一场。”任骞说，“而且实不相瞒，对你们来说，留下我会更有用处。我是长子，相比起弟弟，父亲更看中我，一直把我当作继承人来培养。假如被扣押的是我，你们或许能得到更多赎金。”

“真是感天动地的兄弟情啊。”二叔拍了拍手掌，语带嘲讽。

“二叔，现在咱们该怎么办？”年轻女人问道。

二叔沉吟片刻，说：“把小的放走。”

“老大，万一那头牲口在说谎，咱们可就人财两空了！”另一个男人急了。

“大不了就要了他一条命。”中年男人阴恻恻地笑着，“反正对咱们来说，也没什么损失。”

宁清云死死咬住嘴唇，用力得几乎尝到了血腥味。

“听着，小朋友。”中年男人说，“我给你一天时间。今天晚上十二点钟，把两千万现金装进这辆车，开到这里来。到时候在路边找一块红石头，压在下面的纸条上有你下一步行动的指令。你一个人来。要是敢报警，我立刻撕票。记清楚了么？”

宁清云颤声说：“我记住了。”  
  
“我劝你老实点，乖乖把钱送来，别给我耍花招。你哥的这条小命就捏在你手里，懂吗？”  
  
宁清云用力点了点头。

“陈先生，临走之前，还有什么话想交代你这个宝贝弟弟？说不准这就是你们兄弟俩的最后一面了。”二叔不怀好意地说。

宁清云下意识屏住呼吸，只听见任骞轻轻地说：“阿宁，不要担心我。”

车门打开又重新关上，拥挤的车子一下子变得空荡荡的。隔着车窗，宁清云听见发动机启动的声响，轰鸣着渐渐远去，直至消失不见。  
  
尽管手腕上的束缚被解开了一些，但等他自己彻底挣开，还是花了好几分钟。宁清云一把揭开头上的麻袋，额发早已被冷汗浸得透湿。  
  
他拼命握紧颤抖的手指，呆呆地望着眼前漆黑的夜色，独自坐在车里好一会儿，忽然猛地锤了一下方向盘。  
  
“这个讨人厌的家伙，为什么……谁允许他这样自说自话……什么哥哥，太可笑了……”  
  
他的声音哽在喉咙里，胸口像是被什么东西沉甸甸地压着，几乎叫他喘不过气来。  
  
眼睛变得又胀又热，他脱力地把额头抵在手臂上，好一阵子，颤抖的脊背才渐渐平静下来。  
  
山路难行，加上他又许久没有开过车，费了好一番功夫才跟着导航开下了山。等回到别墅时，远处的天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
  
一瞧见他的车子，几个等在门口张望的佣人立刻来了精神，连忙把那辆白色劳斯莱斯迎了进去。  
  
车子驶进庭院门，一路向上，停在台阶前。  
  
宁清云匆匆跳下车，顾不上理会陈叔的关切，只是低声对他说：“跟我来。”  
  
陈叔瞧见他苍白如纸的脸色和脖颈上的血迹，不禁暗暗心惊，已经猜到是出了大事，于是郑重答道：“好的，少爷。”  
  
他们一前一后快步穿过花园，进了别墅。  
  
等陈叔一关上书房门，宁清云便转过身，开门见山地说：“给我准备两千万现金，越快越好。不要声张。”  
  
陈叔忙问：“少爷，发生了什么事？”  
  
宁清云缓缓吐出一口气，说：“我们被绑架了。”  
  
他三言两语便把事情经过简单地同陈叔交代了一遍，却故意忽略了送赎金的那部分。  
  
陈叔听了，陷入短暂的沉默。过了一会儿，他斟酌着开口：“少爷，现金的事好办，我会联系几家银行，等天一亮就为您办妥。可您真的不打算报警么？”  
  
“不准报警！”宁清云断然说道，“不能冒这个险。至少在把人安全救出来之前，这件事绝对不许让第三个人知道。”  
  
“那夫人那边……”  
  
“她的飞机还没落地，对么？”就在几个小时前，郁茗刚刚出发前往S国去出席一个重要的国际会议。  
  
“是的，少爷。在您到家之前，我曾数次尝试过联系夫人，但没能成功。”  
  
“那就暂时替我瞒着她，以免她担心。”  
  
陈叔清楚宁清云的脾气，只得点头答应。  
  
静了片刻，他说：“少爷，您还没告诉我，等把赎金准备好之后，绑匪打算怎么做这笔交易。具体的时间、地点和方式分别是什么？”  
  
宁清云眸光闪了闪。  
  
他心里很清楚，虽然陈叔平时总是顺着他的意思，但这一回，他绝不可能放自己独自前去与那帮亡命之徒做交易。因此，在来的路上他就早已打定主意要对陈叔说一个谎。  
  
于是宁清云说：“地点只有我知道，时间是今晚午夜。到时候你挑几个靠得住的保镖陪着我一块儿去。”  
  
果然，陈叔立刻拧起眉，不赞同地说：“不行！这太危险了，您绝不能去。”  
  
“我必须得去。”宁清云语气决绝，“那鬼地方只有我知道该怎么走。”  
  
陈叔看着他倔强的神情，忍不住叹了口气：“您这样要我怎么向夫人交代？”  
  
宁清云和缓了语气：“陈叔，有保镖在，我不会有事的。你放心。”


	13. 13

这一天变得异常难熬。

好不容易挨到夜幕再次落下，宁清云草草喝过几口汤便离开了餐厅。此时距离午夜还有漫长的几个小时，他感到心烦意乱，于是打算去花房坐坐。

可他刚一出大门，就见陈叔拧着眉头朝他迎面走来。

“少爷。”陈叔的神情似乎有点不快。

“怎么了？”宁清云顿住脚。

陈叔欲言又止。

这时，一阵刺耳的喇叭声突然打破了别墅的宁静，噪音持续好一会儿也没消停下来。

宁家别墅的安保向来森严，绝不会放任其他人在门外这样吵闹，宁清云不禁感到有些古怪。

他大步穿过草坪走到护栏边，远远朝坡底望了一眼，就见一辆熟悉的宾利正停在自家庭院的大门外，几个保安并排拦在铁门前，双方似乎正在对峙。

陈叔走到宁清云身边，声音很低：“姜少爷说有话要问您，不见到您他不会离开。”

宁清云定定地看着那辆车，过了一会儿才说：“放他进来。”

“姜少爷看上去来者不善。少爷，您要小心。”陈叔说。

宁清云嗯了一声，收回目光，转身往回走：“请他来书房。”

宁清云背靠在书房的窗边发了一会儿怔，忽然一声开门响打断了他的思绪，他听到陈叔说：“少爷，姜先生到了。”

宁清云抬起眼，看见姜修明怒气冲冲的脸，便对陈叔略一点头，说：“你先出去。”

“宁清云。”

等书房门在身后关上，姜修明旋即上前一把抓住宁清云的领子，把他重重抵在墙上，咬牙问道：“小骞在哪里？”

他打小练泰拳，手劲极大，宁清云一时挣脱不开，脖子被衣领紧紧勒住，连呼吸都变得困难。

“松手！”宁清云从喉咙里艰难地吐出两个字。

姜修明没有动，只是用那种饱含厌恶的眼神冷冷地盯着他。

周身的血液似乎在这一刹那被冻结。宁清云闭上眼睛，缓缓笑了起来。自顾自地笑了一会儿，他忽然抬起一条腿，猛地朝姜修明的腿弯踢去，却踹了个空。

姜修明向来身手极佳，宁清云对此心知肚明，并不指望真的能伤到他，只是趁着他分神，使尽浑身力气一根根掰开对方那铁钳似的手指。

等宁清云终于挣开束缚，靠在墙上剧烈喘息了一分钟才渐渐平复呼吸。

姜修明看着他涨红的脸，一字一句地说：“他不在公寓里，手机也打不通，我找遍了所有他可能会出现的地方，可每个人都告诉我，他们今天根本没见过他。我知道，一定是你在搞鬼。”

“可笑。”宁清云把指尖深深刺进掌心里，“你找不到人，所以就来找我兴师问罪？你当我是什么，你们的贴身保姆么？”

“我再问你一遍，他现在到底在哪儿？”姜修明沉声说道。

宁清云把脸别向一边，忍着怒气说：“我不知道。你爱找谁尽管找去，别来我面前发疯。”

姜修明沉默了一会儿，说：“从前我一直认为，你虽然骄纵，但至少坦荡。可到今天我才发现，我错得离谱。这三年以来，明里暗里欺负他的是你，联合社交圈里那些纨绔子弟一起孤立他的是你，想方设法要赶他走的也是你，到这个时候再来撇清关系，你不觉得太晚了么？”

宁清云扯了扯嘴角：“是，还没谢谢你带来这个好消息，我听了不知道有多开心呢。最好那个讨人厌的家伙就这样彻底消失不见，永远都不会再出现！如果被我知道是哪个好心人帮我实现了愿望，我一定得好好感谢他才对。”

姜修明慢慢握紧拳头：“你把他怎么了？”

宁清云耸了耸肩，漫不经心地说：“我都说了，我、不、知、道。”

姜修明的语气变得极度危险：“宁清云，我限你在明天之前把小骞完好地找回来。否则，从今往后我不会让你有一天好日子过。”

胸口又酸又疼，心脏像是被一只无形的大手狠狠捏着。宁清云努力瞪着眼睛，不甘示弱地大声说：“我等着，你有本事就试试看。”

姜修明走后，宁清云蜷缩在椅子里，过了许久才恍惚听见敲门声。

于是他把烟捻灭，说：“进来。”

陈叔一眼看见书桌上那只盛满烟头的烟灰缸，不禁皱了皱眉，静了片刻，他说：“少爷，一切都准备好了。”

陈叔办事向来稳妥，早已神不知鬼不觉地把两千万现金筹备齐全，再把那八只塞满钱的手提箱装进了车里。他还命人在车子的隐蔽位置安装了不少摄像头和跟踪器，并将昨夜被匪徒砸坏的行车记录仪和车载电话通通替换成了新设备。

一切准备就绪，夜里九点钟时，那辆白色劳斯莱斯缓缓驶下山坡，开出了宁家别墅。

宁清云坐在后排，心不在焉地望着窗外的夜色，他身旁正一左一右坐着两个人高马大的保镖。

尽管车子里有点拥挤，但气氛却很肃杀。每个保镖都严阵以待，没有一个人交谈，只除了坐在副驾驶座的那个保镖队长——虽然车里到处都是监控摄像头，他依然得每隔十五分钟就向陈叔汇报一遍车内的情况。

按照宁清云的指示，他们一路向南，开了将近两个钟头，来到了城郊。就在副驾驶的保镖刚刚与陈叔结束通话时，宁清云忽然命令道：“停车。”

车子停下以后，宁清云冲车窗外抬了抬下巴，说：“我们到了。”

保镖们顺着他指的方向望去，只见一条小河正在月光下泛着粼粼银光。

宁清云缓缓开口：“我和那些人约好在桥下的河岸边见面。现在离约定时间还有一个钟头，你们正好提前下去做好埋伏。”

“好的，少爷。”

保镖队长打了个手势，其他三个保镖便下了车，悄无声息地消失在河边茂密的草丛里。

“你不走么？”宁清云看着剩下的保镖队长。

“陈管家嘱咐过，无论发生什么事，我都必须贴身保护您，绝不能离开半步。”

眼前这个人看起来极难对付，宁清云不禁感到有些棘手。

想了想，他假装打了个哈欠，说：“时间还早，我先睡会儿，等半个钟头之后你再叫醒我。”

他闭着眼睛躺在座椅里假寐了几分钟，忽地坐起身，不高兴地说：“你下去。有人在旁边我睡不着。”

“可是少爷，陈管家说……”

宁清云沉下脸，冷冷地打断他的话：“你的雇主是姓宁还是姓陈？”

察觉到这坏脾气的小少爷要发作，保镖队长连忙低下头：“当然是少爷您了。”

“那就给我下车。”

保镖队长犹豫了片刻，说：“这件事我得向陈管家汇报再……”

“滚出去！现在，马上！”宁清云手指着窗外，气冲冲地吼道。

见自己彻底把这小少爷惹毛了，保镖队长再不敢做停留，忙不迭地打开车门，立刻下了车。

谁知他刚一站在车边，就接到了陈叔的来电，他只来得及说一句：“陈管家，少爷他——”就听见一声响亮的轰鸣声，他回身一看，那辆白色劳斯莱斯眨眼间已经驶出了十几米外，顷刻之间便冲进了前方的黑夜里。

车载电话一直响个不停，宁清云握紧方向盘，没有理会。

车子一直向上，渐渐偏离了公路，朝崎岖难行的山间小道开去。等开到昨夜的那个地方时，此时正是午夜的十一点五十分。

这里没有路灯，四周尽是苍茫的夜色。借着手机照明，宁清云低下头开始寻找中年男人口中所说的“红石头”。

好在这块石头并不算难找，宁清云仔细搜了一会儿，便在一棵槐树下发现了它。果不其然，他在石头缝里摸到一张叠着的纸条。

他的心怦怦直跳，手心里也浸满了汗水。

他一手举着手机，一手飞快地展开纸条，定睛一看，只见上头写着：“把钱送来。”

这行字下面是一副画得十分潦草的简笔地图。

宁清云把纸条紧紧攥进手心里，当即加快脚步朝自己的车子走去，可当他拉开车门正要进去时，忽然余光瞧见旁边的阴影里有什么晃了晃，宁清云立刻心生警惕，低声说：“谁？”

没有人应答。

宁清云牢牢地盯着那个黑暗的角落好一会儿，阵阵夜风吹来，树摇月晃，耳边尽是山间响亮的虫鸣，他摇了摇脑袋，决定不再耽搁，重新钻进了车里。

目送着宁清云的座驾渐行渐远，一个人这才从隐蔽的草丛里现身，眼中惊疑不定。

地图画得语焉不详，宁清云在山间兜兜转转开了将近两个小时，才艰难地找到了箭头指向的地方。接着，他在一棵柏树下找到了第二张纸条。

他摊开纸条飞快地读了一遍，同样的，这次依然是一句话和几笔难懂的草图。

他站在山崖边朝下望了望，目光所及之处只是一片幽深的黑暗。此时正是夜色最浓的时候，他无法判断崖底到底有什么。可他别无选择，只能依照纸条上的意思，把那些钱箱从车上拖出来，一一扔了下去。

装满钱的箱子极为沉重，宁清云颇费了一番气力。听到崖底接连传来闷响声，一连响了八次，他这才喘了口气，转身朝密林深处走去。

大约是因为少有人烟，树林里积着一层厚厚的落叶，宁清云的脚步又快又急，他一心只想着地图上的终点，却半点没留意到正远远跟在他身后的那个人。

在这陌生的山间绕了一个多钟头，宁清云淌过一条窄窄的溪流，终于借着黎明之前残余的一点月色，隐约瞧见远处山坡上的一间破旧农舍。

他的心猛跳了一下，当即加快脚步，朝那座废弃小屋飞奔而去。

风从耳边呼呼吹过，宁清云不知跑了多久，终于停了下来。

这是一间十分简陋的农家小屋，举着手机立在门边就能把屋里的一切尽收眼底。可宁清云在里外屋来回仔细查了两圈，却没见着半个人影，只找到了床板上搁着的一枚小小的纸团。

他展开那团纸，几个触目惊心的血字顿时映入眼帘：你不守规矩，我们只好给他吃点苦头。

宁清云心中一跳，一股凉气霎时窜上脊背。

空气里有淡淡的血腥味，他握紧颤抖的手指，把手机向地上一照，赫然看见几滴早已干透的血迹。

血滴落在地上，成了一条断断续续的血痕，宁清云沿着它一步步向前走。可一出农舍，线索就中断了。血迹渗进黄棕色的泥土里，加上现在正是破晓之前的至暗时刻，觅迹寻踪因此变得极其困难。

他按捺着胸中满溢的焦躁不安，强打精神在草丛间搜了好一会儿，总算发现几处新的血迹。

顺着那时断时续的血迹，越向前走，血腥味越浓。

血迹一直延伸到溪边，借着手机的亮光，宁清云看见一个人正侧躺在不远处的浅滩上。他浑身一震，再顾不上摔落在地的手机，当即拔腿就朝那个人冲去。

眼睛早已适应了黑暗，他几步跑到那个人身旁，只见任骞紧闭着双眼，身上的白衬衫被血浸得透湿。

宁清云心中一片冰凉，刹那间脑子里尽是空白。呆了片刻，他屏住气，僵硬地伸出手指探了探对方的呼吸。  
  
察觉到有微弱的气息拂过指尖，宁清云那颗悬得高高的心终于落了下来。可当他正要抱起不省人事的任骞时，忽然听见一阵急促的脚步声由远及近而来。以为是那群匪徒去而复返，宁清云立刻握紧拳头起身迎了上去。  
  
可等对方来到他面前时，宁清云看清他的脸，突地怔住了。  
  
他被来人推得踉跄了一下，一连后退了两步，姜修明冰锥似的声音刺进他的耳朵里：“滚！离他远点。”  
  
宁清云沉默地站在一旁，注视着姜修明把任骞小心翼翼地抱在怀里。他们的背影越来越远，最后消失在视野之外。  
  
天边开始泛起鱼肚白，宁清云过了许久才回过神来，转身向来时的路走去。


	14. 14

那张扭曲可怖的脸在眼前不停晃动，热液从鼻腔流下来，嘴里满是血腥味，宁清云手脚并用，拼命地挣扎着。可与对方相比，无论是力量还是体格，他都太过弱小，所有的反抗都只是徒劳。几记耳光重重地落在脸上，他被打得偏过脸去，瞪大双眼死死地盯着那扇紧闭的门。

“救救我……”他在心里无助地大喊着。

梦魇如同泥沼，一直将他拖入深不见底的黑暗中。

“根本不会有人来的。”他听见一个声音这样对他说道。

“不！”他心想，“姜哥哥很快就会来救我的，就像从前那样。”

可他始终没能等来那预想中的敲门声。

梦里的折磨无休无止，似乎经历了一个世纪那样漫长的绝望，宁清云终于疲惫地睁开眼睛。

黑暗里，他倚在床头抽了好一会儿烟才彻底清醒过来。

距离那次绑架事件，已经过去三天的时间，而这也是他连续第三个晚上做同一个噩梦。

他彻底没了睡意，就这样枯坐到天亮。

第二天早餐时，他忽然听见陈叔说：“少爷，据说任先生昨夜已经从失血性昏迷中苏醒，总算是脱离了危险期。”

宁清云没有说话，只是自顾自地喝着咖啡，仿佛对这桩事漠不关心。但他也并没有命令陈叔闭嘴。  
  
于是陈叔一边把抹好黄油的面包放在他的盘子里，一边继续说道：“相信在钟先生的精心治疗下，他很快就会康复如初。”

宁清云沉默了一会儿，说：“有那伙劫匪的消息么？”

陈叔摇了摇头：“他们很狡猾。自打我们的人把那几只藏了追踪器的空钱箱全部找回来，线索就彻底断了。”

一声脆响，宁清云把咖啡杯重重磕在盘托上。他沉着脸，说：“给我继续查下去，不管耗费多少人力财力，都务必要把这帮人全部抓住。”

“明白了，少爷。”

“警方那边怎么说？”

“李警长告诉我，由于我们报警太迟，使得案件侦破难度翻倍。他们已经在那间废屋里搜集过指纹及其他线索，但没有太大的收获。一旦有进展，他会立刻通知我。”

宁清云嗯了一声：“这件事请警方替我们保密。另外，你还要盯着媒体，绝不能让他们走漏任何风声，以免打草惊蛇。”

“少爷您放心，我已经提前打好招呼了。”

二人正说着话，陈叔的手机忽然响了，于是他道了一声失陪，离开了餐厅。可是很快，他又回到宁清云身边，说：“刚才门房告诉我，钟先生前来拜访少爷您，此刻他的座驾正停在门外。”

“钟景逸？”

“是的，少爷。”

宁清云蹙了蹙眉。他与钟景逸虽然已经认识了好几年，但向来只是点头之交而已，彼此之间并不熟稔。如今他突然来访，着实有些出人意料。

对方的来意并不难猜，宁清云用餐巾擦了擦嘴，说：“请他进来。”

“先生，请慢用。”

女佣将托盘里的茶杯小心翼翼地搁在茶几上，随即退到会客室之外，轻轻关上门。

钟景逸端起茶杯，抿了抿，微笑着说：“好茶。”

立在一旁的陈叔笑道：“这是我们老爷和老夫人制的茶叶。无论种植还是烘炒，每一道工序都是二老亲力亲为的。”

钟景逸惊讶地挑了挑眉，低头又啜了一口：“醇香清雅，果然与众不同。”

宁清云向来对这些应酬的场面话厌烦透顶，便开门见山地说：“钟先生今天来找我，只是为了品茶么？”

钟景逸把手中的茶杯放下，笑了笑：“实不相瞒，我这一趟冒昧来访，是为了任骞。”

宁清云狐疑地看着他。

“不知道宁先生有没有听说，任骞已经醒了。”

“他的一切事，我都毫无兴趣。”宁清云不咸不淡地说，“你没必要特意跑来告诉我这些。”

“那好吧。”钟景逸笑容不变，“我只是来替他传一句话，他说谢谢你救了他。”

宁清云的表情倏地冷了下来：“你转告他，他谢错人了。他的救命恩人是姜修明，与我无关。”

钟景逸的目光在他颈间那道结痂的伤口上停留了片刻，旋即不动声色地移开了。过了一会儿，他笑着点了点头：“既然如此，我会把你的原话都转告给他的。”

说着，他站起身，客客气气地说：“谢谢你们的款待，医院里还有些事等着我去处理，先告辞了。”

  
钟景逸推开门，看见一身病号服的任骞正静静地睡在病床上。  
  
他不禁笑着摇了摇头：“都装了整整三天的昏迷，亏你现在还躺得住。”  
  
任骞立刻睁开眼睛看向他：“他怎么说？”  
  
钟景逸耸了耸肩：“和你预料的分毫不差。”  
  
任骞慢慢翘起嘴角：“那这次计划就没有白费工夫。”  
  
“能毫不犹豫地给自己捅上一刀来博取同情，你真是个可怕的疯子。”钟景逸说，“我有时候忍不住在想，假如有一天你成了我的对手，我恐怕没有把握能百分百干掉你。”  
  
“万幸我们不是对手。”任骞微笑着，“而是各取所需的盟友，不是么。”  
  
不知怎的，那道脖颈上的伤口此时忽然在钟景逸眼前一晃而过。那伤口并不很深，但在那片雪白皮肤上显得尤为扎眼。  
  
他过了片刻才回过神来，笑了笑：“未来的事，谁也说不准。”  
  
任骞眯了眯眼睛，故作轻松地说：“但愿没有那么一天。我可不希望有你这么难对付的敌人。”  
  
两个人心照不宣地笑了起来。  
  
过了一会儿，钟景逸看着他，略微收敛了笑意，说：“既然是盟友，那么有一件事，我需要你如实相告。”  
  
“你说。”  
  
“那晚修明跟踪宁清云，从而救下你，这也是你计划中的一环吗？”  
  
“当然不是。”任骞挑了挑眉，“不过在听二叔说有人跟踪宁清云之后，我觉得这倒是个好机会，能顺水推舟把戏演得更真，于是才临时改了原计划。只是没想到跟踪他来的人竟会是修明，这场戏一下子变得意想不到的精彩。那天躺在溪边听见他们的动静，我险些笑出声来。”  
  
顿了顿，他说：“说起来，这回还是多亏了你的专业指导，才使计划进展得如此顺利。”  
  
钟景逸微微一笑：“小事一桩。我只不过是告诉了你在下手时该怎样避开要害，同时又尽可能使轻伤看起来更严重而已。具体实施还是全靠你自己。”  
  
“总之，你让我少吃了许多苦头。这次我欠你一个人情。”  
  
“我不需要你的人情。”钟景逸淡淡地说，“你只要记住我们当初的约定，替我实现我的心愿。”  
  
病房门在身后关上，钟景逸镇定自若地掏出白大褂口袋里的手机，按下了停止录音的按钮。  
  
  
这天刚入夜，宁清云忽然接到周凯旋的电话，说他正好和一帮朋友在城郊兜风，想到宁家私人马场就在附近，就打算进去玩玩，谁料却被门口的保安拦住了。宁清云让他把电话给保安，简单说了一句：“放他们进去。”  
  
那头的周凯旋切掉免提，笑嘻嘻地说：“咱哥俩也好久没聚了，今天要不要来赛一局？你要是肯赏脸，我这就把妍妍也一起叫过来。”  
  
宁清云想了想，便点头答应了。  
  
周凯旋是周妍妍的亲哥，京城里出了名的纨绔子弟，吃喝玩乐样样在行，只是对经商一窍不通。不过他对此毫不在意，反正周家有他几辈子也挥霍不完的钱。前几年，周家捐重金给他买来A国名校入学资格，他才念了一年就因为GPA太低而被校方劝退，成了社交圈的笑柄。周家不死心，没多久又给他弄进另一所大学，他不肯读，整天吵着闹着要回国创业，如今回了国，成日里就是被一群狐朋狗友们簇拥着到处挥金如土。  
  
宁清云向来和他玩不到一块儿去，但毕竟两家是世交，郁茗与周凯旋的母亲又是多年的闺中密友，因此尽管宁清云与周凯旋相互都不怎么瞧得上对方，这些年来倒也一直相安无事，勉强维系着表面的和平。  
  
虽然宁清云并不想和周凯旋打交道，但与其独自面对那即将到来的无尽噩梦，倒不如和其他人一起消磨掉这个漫漫长夜。正好他也许久没去看过那几匹打小跟着自己一块儿长大的马儿了。  
  
这个私人马场是他出生那年郁茗特意为他建的，迄今为止马厩里总共养了二十一匹赛马。但宁清云最喜欢的，还是其中一匹名叫“飞云”的白马。郁茗说，当年在周岁马拍卖会上，她一眼就相中了这匹与宁清云出生于同年同月同日的纯血马驹，于是不惜花天价把它拍卖到手，还给它取了这个寓意特别的名字。十五岁那年，宁清云正是骑着它拿到了马术比赛冠军。如今它已经十八岁了，虽然已经过了赛马的使役年龄，但宁清云依然时不时会来看看它。  
  
  
宁清云刚一进马场，坐在看台上的周妍妍立刻就瞧见了他，当即小跑到他面前，酸溜溜地说：“看来还是我哥有面子，平常我叫你出来玩你都不肯来。”  
  
宁清云不置可否，看向她身后的跑道，只见一帮人正醉醺醺地趴在护栏边对着马背上的周凯旋大声鼓掌喝彩。  
  
周凯旋看见他，便远远地冲他喊道：“清云，上马。咱哥俩赛一场！”  
  
宁清云应了一声，偏过脸对身旁的马工随意交待了几句，便径直去了更衣室。等他换好马术服，马工已经把一匹膘肥体健的枣红马牵到了跑道上。  
  
他们策马绕着跑道来了一场五千米速度赛马，过了约莫十分钟，宁清云骑着的那匹枣红马率先冲过了终点。  
  
周凯旋跳下马，抹了一把汗，脸色有点难看：“我说清云啊，你这样可不厚道，自己挑了一匹最好的，我怎么比得过嘛。”  
  
宁清云面无表情地说：“我这里每一匹马都是万里挑一的，你要是不服气，我们就现在换马再比一场。”  
  
周凯旋摆了摆手：“嗐，和你说着玩呢，怎么还当真了。再说了，这全是你的马，哪儿能乖乖听我的。”  
  
宁清云知道周凯旋向来是这副输不起的德性，也懒得理他。  
  
周凯旋原先找宁清云赛马只是为了在那一伙狐朋狗友面前逞逞威风，谁知自讨了个没趣，于是便借口自己累了，毫不见外地带着众人浩浩荡荡去休息室打牌喝酒。  
  
宁清云没有理会亦步亦趋紧跟在他身后的周妍妍，他自顾自在马场里骑了好一会儿马，又去马厩给“飞云”悉心喂料梳毛，做完这一切，夜已经渐渐深了。  
  
他换下马术服，还没走到休息室，就远远听见一阵乱哄哄的吵闹声。等他站在休息室门口，一眼就见几个人四仰八叉躺在地毯上傻笑，嘴里喃喃念着：“我还能喝……”  
  
而坐在人群中心的周凯旋正放声大笑，指着茶几上的白兰地喊道：“下面加码！给我听好了！谁能把这瓶酒一口气吹了，我给他十万！”  
  
话音刚落，一个人毫不犹豫地把手伸了过去，可他还没来得及够到酒瓶，就哇地一声，吐得全身到处都是。  
  
周凯旋看见这样的丑态，不禁拍着大腿哈哈大笑。  
  
宁清云嫌恶地皱起眉，穿过一地的行尸走肉，走到周凯旋身边，不客气地下逐客令：“你们该走了。”  
  
周凯旋懒懒地说：“着什么急呢，这才几点。”  
  
他闭着眼睛喝了口酒，忽然像是想到什么，掀起眼皮朝宁清云看了看：“对了，怎么好久没见那个老是狗皮膏药一样粘在你身边的野种了？”  
  
宁清云眼皮一跳，冷冷地盯着他。  
  
周凯旋没留意到他的脸色，以一种鄙夷的语气继续说道：“叫什么……任……任什么来着？成天少爷长少爷短的，听着真叫人怪恶心的。我要是你呀，早把那野种揍得他那个做婊子的妈都认不出他了！像他这样的脏东西就是欠收拾。”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“你说什么？”周凯旋愣了愣，不解地看向他。  
  
“我叫你闭嘴。”  
  
周凯旋露出不可思议的表情：“宁清云，我哪里惹到你了？”  
  
宁清云居高临下地俯视着他，眼神里没有一丝温度：“我宁家的家事还轮不到你一个外人来说三道四。”  
  
周凯旋笑了：“哟，今儿是我在做梦还是太阳真的打西边出来了。咱们高高在上的宁少爷居然肯认那个姓任的肮脏野种做宁家人了？没记错的话，之前谁敢在你面前提这码事都要被你甩冷脸呢。”  
  
宁清云慢慢握紧拳头。  
  
“你给我滚出去。”  
  
周凯旋只觉得自己在一帮跟班面前被狠狠撂了面子，顿时火冒三丈，推开一旁干着急的周妍妍，梗着脖子嚷道：“宁清云你吃错药了？就为了个野种和我撕破脸？”  
  
宁清云懒得再和他废话，直接一把抓起茶几上的白兰地，把他兜头浇得透湿。  
  
他把空酒瓶重重摔在地上，大步走出休息室，对守在门边的保安说：“把他们全弄出去，别脏了我的马场。”  
  
  
车子驶进别墅区时，已经是午夜了。宁清云正望着窗外出神，忽然看见前方不远处的大门旁停着一辆黑色宾利，路灯下，一个人正倚在车门边抽烟。  
  
那个熟悉的侧影令宁清云心头一跳，他飞快地收回眼神，若无其事地对司机说：“继续开，不要停。”  
  
可当车子开到庭院大门前时，那个人忽然上前两步拦住了他们。  
  
宁清云深吸一口气，仿佛鼓足了勇气，这才开门下了车，走到对方面前，冷冷地说：“姜修明，你放着好好的人不做，为什么偏要做挡路狗。”  
  
姜修明表情有点不自在：“那晚的事……是我误会你了。任骞已经对我解释过了。”  
  
宁清云把脸别向一边，没有开口。  
  
姜修明把烟踩灭，缓缓说道：“说起来，我欠你一句谢谢。那时候任骞提出要绑匪先放你回去，大概是已经做好赴死的准备。我很感谢你没有一念之差，让他丢掉性命。至于那两千万赎金，请给我一个账户，我会让董助理加倍把钱还给你。”  
  
宁清云把指尖深深刺进掌心里，过了一会儿才说：“真好笑，你有什么资格替他来对我道谢？”  
  
姜修明被他一句话堵得语塞，宁清云趁机用力推开他，径自坐进车里，重重甩上车门。  
  
车子停下许久，宁清云依然静静地坐在原地。  
  
陈叔拉开另一边车门，探进脑袋来，说：“少爷，已经很晚了，下车回家吧。”  
  
宁清云默不作声。  
  
过了好一会儿，他才轻声说：“陈叔，我不想再呆在这儿了。”  
  
陈叔怔了怔：“您的意思是……？”  
  
“我想爷爷奶奶了，我想去山里和他们住一阵子，远远离开这里。”  
  
陈叔暗自叹了口气，说：“好的，少爷。我会尽快替您安排好一切。”


	15. 15

夕阳一点一点下沉，晚霞将天边浸染上一片艳丽的金橙色，余晖洒满整个山头，宁清云把镜头对准这静谧的黄昏，按下了快门。  
  
一连拍完两卷胶片，天空已经变成了将暗未暗的灰蓝色。他独自坐在香樟树上沉默地望着远方，八月傍晚的风徐徐拂过发梢，树叶发出沙沙的轻响。  
  
直到听见孩子的嬉笑声，他才回过神来，低头看去，就见两个小孩子正手拉手仰望着他。男孩儿看起来约莫八九岁，身边的女孩儿比他还要小上几岁。  
  
“宁哥哥，天快黑了，阿公说要叫你回家吃饭。”小男孩响亮地说道。  
  
小女孩费力地仰着脑袋，眼睛亮晶晶的：“大哥哥，今晚有大螃蟹吃哦！比我人还大的螃蟹！”说这话的时候，她那圆圆的小肚子很应景地叫了一声。  
  
宁清云忍不住微笑起来。  
  
他撑住身下的枝干，一个漂亮的翻身便轻松落在了地上。他走到女孩儿面前，弯腰捏了捏她肉乎乎的脸蛋。女孩儿笑眯眯地握住他的手指，奶声奶气地说：“大哥哥，咱们回家吧。”  
  
宁清云弯起眼睛，任由她拉着自己往前走。  
  
这里距离庄园并不远，走了十来分钟宁清云就看见李伯正站在吊桥边朝他们张望。一瞧见李伯，两个孩子立刻异口同声地大叫：“阿公！”  
  
李伯一把将女孩抱了起来，对宁清云笑着说：“少爷，晚饭就快准备好了，老爷和老夫人都在等您。”  
  
小男孩蹦蹦跳跳地在前面领路，小女孩则乖乖趴在外公肩上，紧抓着手里的棒棒糖舔得啧啧有味。他们穿过一片长长的桃林，等走出来时，男孩儿的衣服里已经兜满了红彤彤的蜜桃。女孩儿把桃汁全啃在了外公身上，眼睛却盯着路边几株果实累累的石榴树，嘴里碎碎念着：“阿公，石榴什么时候成熟啊？”  
  
宁清云伸手揉了揉她的头发：“茵茵真是只小馋猫。”  
  
小男孩听了哈哈大笑，指着茵茵摇头晃脑地叫道：“小馋猫，妹妹是小馋猫！”  
  
茵茵不服气地撅起嘴：“那哥哥你就是大馋猫！”  
  
见这兄妹俩又开始叽叽喳喳地斗嘴，宁清云不禁翘起了嘴角。  
  
李伯望了望天边渐渐凝聚的黑云，咕哝了一句：“看样子夜里要下大雨。”  
  
果不其然，等他们走进院门时，就听见远处传来一声闷闷的雷响，茵茵害怕得搂紧了李伯的脖子，说：“阿公，我怕。”  
  
她哥哥捂着肚子笑得前仰后合：“妹妹真是个胆小鬼！”  
  
茵茵立刻扁着嘴，委委屈屈地揪住李伯的衣领，大声告状：“阿公，你看哥哥又欺负人！”  
  
李伯拍了拍男孩儿的后脑勺，说：“亮亮别闹了，阿公现在要去看看电房，带你妹妹去洗手。”  
  
亮亮应了一声，于是伸手要去牵妹妹，可妹妹气呼呼地把手藏在背后，就是不给他牵。两个小孩子又闹起了别扭。  
  
宁清云微笑着摇了摇头，沿着石板路朝别墅轻快地走去。花园小径两旁开满了粉的蓝的绣球花，空气里浮动着晚香玉的幽幽香气。跑在前头的两兄妹转眼又和好了，一人举了两枝绣球花当武器，两个小脑袋上都落满了花瓣，笑得震天响。  
  
走到葡萄架下，宁清云嘴边的笑意在看见不远处的那个人时倏地凝住了。  
  
这时他才想起刚才坐在树上时的确听见了直升机螺旋桨的巨大噪音，可他当时并没有放在心上，毕竟每隔几天陈叔就会派人送些必需品来山上。  
  
任骞见了他，脸上露出高兴的笑容：“少爷，好久不见。”  
  
宁清云停住脚，目光扫过对方苍白瘦削的脸颊，皱了皱眉，说：“你怎么在这儿。”  
  
“您下周就要开学了，夫人吩咐我来请您回家。”  
  
“我过几天再回去。”宁清云以一种不容商量的语气说道。  
  
两个孩子打打闹闹地跑到他们身边，茵茵抱住宁清云的腿，歪着脑袋好奇地打量任骞，说：“大哥哥，这个哥哥是谁呀？”  
  
宁清云静了一会儿，说：“他谁也不是。”  
  
说着，他看向任骞，冷淡地说：“你该走了。”  
  
任骞垂下眼睛，低声道：“好的，少爷。那我这就回去。”  
  
此时天已经彻底黑了下来，院子里的灯全都亮了，远处天空的闷雷一声响过一声，正在酝酿一场暴风雨。  
  
任骞冲他勉强笑了笑，便低头朝外走去。可他还没走出几步，一道银色的霹雳突然从天上落了下来，霎时划破浓黑的夜色，随即轰隆隆一声，炸响了惊天动地的雷鸣。  
  
茵茵顿时吓得大哭起来，宁清云立刻一手抱起她，一手抓着亮亮，飞快地朝别墅冲去。  
  
他前脚刚踏进别墅门，后脚瓢泼大雨就噼里啪啦撒豆般倾倒了下来。  
  
李婶解开围裙，把抽抽噎噎的茵茵接到自己怀里柔声哄着，亮亮则像只顽皮的小猴子，在门廊边兴奋地跳来跳去。  
  
宁清云站在屋檐下，望着那已经空无一人的葡萄架，蹙紧了眉心。  
  
应该没人会傻到要在这种鬼天气坐直升机离开，那家伙大概已经在院子里随便找了个地方躲雨吧，肯定是这样没错，他心想。  
  
这时，一身透湿的李伯忽然从雨里跑了过来，两步奔上台阶，慌慌张张地对宁清云说：“少、少爷，不好了！那飞机好像准备起飞！唉，我怎么劝都劝不住，这种天气太容易出事了啊，这可怎么办……”  
  
还没等他说完，宁清云已经消失在漫天的暴雨里。  
  
  
别墅的后门外有一片空旷的草地，可同时容纳好几架直升机的起落。当宁清云跑到这里时，已经隔着雨声听见螺旋桨的轰鸣。  
  
他登时气不打一处来，沉着脸大步来到直升机边，用力拍了拍驾驶窗，对着飞行员做了个“下来”的手势。  
  
坐在后舱的任骞看见他的出现，似乎有点吃惊，连忙打开了舱门，大声说道：“少爷，您怎么会……”  
  
转动的螺旋桨渐渐停了下来，那吵闹的噪音也随之消失，耳边只听见阵阵雨声，宁清云握紧拳头，面色铁青，低吼道：“姓任的，你是不是脑子有问题啊？！”  
  
任骞怔了怔，小心翼翼地问：“少爷，我是哪里又做错了吗？”  
  
宁清云指着天边时不时闪现的雷电，气冲冲地说：“你是眼睛瞎了还是耳朵聋了？这种天气还敢起飞？你自己不要命也别拉着飞行员给你陪葬！”  
  
任骞的脸颊一下子变得更加苍白，呆了一会儿才结结巴巴地说：“少爷，对、对不起……因为我想尽快离开这里，所以才……”  
  
“这么急做什么？你要赶着去投胎么。”宁清云冷冷地说。  
  
“因为……”任骞垂下眼，“少爷您刚才说我该走了。”  
  
“你有病吧？！”宁清云简直要被他气笑了，“难道我叫你去死你也去？”  
  
雨越下越大，树木被狂风刮得摇来摆去，任骞剧烈地咳了几声，低声说：“对不起，少爷。”  
  
站在铺天盖地的雨幕里，宁清云几乎睁不开眼睛，可不知怎的，眼前这张毫无血色的脸他竟看得分明。那些已经涌到嘴边的恶言恶语忽然消失殆尽，他眼前浮现出那晚这个人浑身是血地躺在溪边的景象。  
  
“阿宁，不要担心我。”  
  
宁清云想起他曾这样对自己说过。  
  
真可笑！我怎么可能会担心他？这三年我天天都巴不得他彻底消失！再说了，他有什么资格叫我阿宁！明明就只是个……  
  
宁清云没有让自己再想下去。  
  
头顶的倾盆大雨忽然止住了，身边传来李伯焦急的声音：“少爷，您赶紧进去吧！怎么没撑伞就往外跑？瞧您都湿透了，待会可别感冒才好。”  
  
说着，他把另一只手里提着的伞桶递给任骞，客气地说：“二位请先进屋里来避雨，等雨停了再走不迟。对了，两位先生都还没吃晚饭吧？里头饭菜正热呢，请跟我来。”  
  
任骞表情迟疑，看向宁清云，轻声说：“少爷……”  
  
“你看我干嘛？我又没拦着不让你进。”宁清云没好气地丢下这句话便转身大步离开了。  
  
李伯高举着伞，急急忙忙跟在他后头。  
  
任骞注视着他的背影渐渐隐没在雨夜中，忽然轻轻地笑了一声。  
  
  
等洗过澡换了衣服，宁清云的肚子已经饿极了。他走下楼梯正要去往餐厅，突然听见爷爷威严的声音从客厅里传出来。  
  
“等雨一停你就赶紧回去。”  
  
“好的，老爷。”  
  
答话的是任骞。  
  
“以后也不要再来了。”  
  
宁清云停住脚。  
  
里面静了静，便听见任骞低声答道：“是，老爷。”  
  
“行了，你出去吧。”  
  
任骞应了一声，退出客厅。  
  
宁清云避无可避，目光正好与他撞在一起。  
  
任骞看上去有点儿意外，但还是对他露出了微笑，宁清云面无表情地收回眼神，径自朝餐厅走去。  
  
  
宁清云苦着脸把李婶端到他面前的大碗姜汤一口气喝光了，坐在旁边的茵茵立刻捧场地拍起手来：“大哥哥好厉害哇！”  
  
她的眼睛还红红的，但人已经恢复了平时的活泼。  
  
宁清云正要逗逗她，忽然瞧见任骞走进来，不由得收敛了笑容。  
  
李婶十分热心肠地也给任骞端来了一碗姜汤，说：“先生，快喝了这个吧，驱寒的。”  
  
任骞道了一声谢，把碗捧在手里慢慢喝着。  
  
一室无言，只有李婶剪蟹壳的清脆声响。  
  
宁清云隐隐察觉到任骞似乎是有话想对自己说，但是碍于有其他人在场就没有开口。  
  
他正心不在焉地舀着碗里的蟹肉粥，忽然听见外面传来一阵急促的脚步声，不一会儿，满脸慌乱的李伯旋风似的冲进了餐厅里。  
  
李伯气喘吁吁地奔到李婶面前，声音颤抖：“亮亮……亮亮不见了！”


	16. 16

宁清云在栈桥上来回走了两遍，一边大喊亮亮的名字，一边用探照灯朝湖面仔仔细细地照了好一会儿，只看见飘摇在狂风骤雨里的满池荷花，并没找着亮亮的踪影。这叫他稍稍松了口气，毕竟在这样一个暴风雨的夜里，饶是亮亮水性再好，落进湖里也是凶多吉少。

他一手撑伞，一手提着探照灯，又绕着湖边搜寻了一圈，依旧一无所获。

走到桃林边时，他忽然瞧见远远地照来一束光，等到对方走近，才发现是任骞。

任骞一看见他，立刻快步走到他面前，说：“少爷，找到了那孩子么？”

“没有。”

任骞举着手机往桃林照了照：“这里您已经找过了吗？”

宁清云嗯了一声。

任骞自言自语道：“奇怪，这么大的雨，一个小孩子会跑到哪里去……”

宁清云不想和他多待，于是扔下一句：“分头找。”便转身就走，打算到吊桥另一边的树林子里看一看。

可他刚走出几步，就听见身后传来一声重重的闷响。他下意识地回头瞥了一眼，就见任骞正狼狈地趴在地上。

见宁清云看过来，任骞连忙一身泥泞地爬了起来，对他勉强笑了笑：“我没事，只是刚才没注意到脚下，不小心跌了一跤。”

宁清云皱了皱眉，没有说话。

任骞捡起掉落在地上的雨伞，又借着宁清云手里探照灯的光，找到了远远摔在几步外的手机。

于是宁清云收回目光，正要继续沿着桃林往吊桥方向走去，就听见任骞轻轻咕哝了一句：“咦，怎么不亮了……”

宁清云的脚步顿了顿，转过头就看见任骞正一脸紧张地按着手机键。

察觉到宁清云投来的眼神，任骞苦笑了一下：“我的手机好像摔坏了。”

宁清云抿了抿嘴。

任骞把手机揣回口袋，一脸歉疚：“少爷，对不起，没有照明我恐怕帮不上忙了……”

宁清云语气冷淡：“本来也没人指望过你。”

任骞的表情变得黯淡，静默了片刻，又说了一声：“对不起。”

宁清云不耐烦听他没完没了的道歉，当即开口：“既然派不上半点用场，那你就给我回别墅去老实待着，等雨停了立马走人。”

任骞垂下眼，没有吭声。

宁清云再不看他，径自转身向前走去。可他才走了不一会儿，就听见身后传来连续不断的脚步声。

宁清云停住脚，没有回头。

“姓任的，你是听不懂人话么？我说了，要你回别墅去。”

“对不起，少爷……”任骞的声音很轻，“可是没有灯，我找不见去别墅的路。”

巨大的雷电引起了整个庄园的大停电，此时四周尽是伸手不见五指的雨夜，除了宁清云手里提着的那盏探照灯，再没有一丝亮光。而这里距离别墅还有一段不短的距离，对于任骞这样的初访者来说，要摸黑找到回去的路确实是一件难事。

想到这里，宁清云呼出一口气，没再理会任骞，迈开步子向吊桥走去。

得到默许的任骞立刻亦步亦趋地跟了上去。  


雨点打在伞面上像敲着急行鼓，随着夜越深，宁清云的脚步越发急促。他们已经在这片树林里找了许久，依旧没有找见亮亮的身影。

这林子极大，深处罕有人至，越向里走，脚下的腐叶积得越厚。

宁清云把探照灯向更深处照去，两道喊声同时响起：“亮亮！”

“亮亮！”

与之前无数次一样，他们的喊声被吞进死寂的黑暗里，毫无回音。

宁清云走得很急，目光只顾着追随光亮朝四周望去，丝毫没有留心脚下。走着走着，他忽然察觉自己踩到了个会动的东西。

他心里打了个突，霎时感到小腿一痛，余光只看见一条蛇尾飞快地窜进草丛里。他趔趄了一下，险些栽倒在地，站在身后的任骞立刻紧紧扶住了他的肩膀。

任骞扶着他靠坐在一旁的槐树下，半跪在他面前，小心地卷起他的裤腿。他一眼不眨地盯着宁清云小腿上那不停向外渗血的伤口，眼睛变得很深，过了一会儿，才低低地说：“看咬痕不像是毒蛇，但还不能确定。为了保险起见，得赶紧绑住伤口，再马上回别墅去消毒。”

宁清云嗯了一声，便抽出自己的鞋带，把伤处上下紧紧包扎住。做好这一切，他刚要站起身，却被任骞按住了。

“你做什……”

他刚一开口，就见任骞忽然转过身，半蹲在自己面前。

宁清云不禁一怔。

“上来，我背你回去。”

宁清云当即别过眼，生硬地说：“不用。”

说着，他撑住伞柄勉强站了起来，忍着右腿传来的阵阵疼痛，刚迈出一步，手腕就被人牢牢抓住了。

任骞的手劲大得出奇，宁清云用力挣了挣也没能挣开。他心里不禁有点纳闷，明明之前每次对阵总是自己占上风，为什么今夜这家伙的力气竟会突然变得这么大。

宁清云不高兴地命令道：“松手！”

可他话音还没落，整个人忽然悬空而起，等他反应过来时，自己已经趴在了任骞的背上。

许多年没被人背过了，宁清云僵了一瞬，开始挣扎起来：“快放我下去！”

任骞充耳不闻，反而把他扣得更紧。

“你腿上有伤，不要乱动。”

“你以为你是谁？我的事轮不着你来管！”宁清云气冲冲地说。

你以为你是谁？

这短短六个字落在任骞的耳朵里像平地里响起一声惊雷。他静了片刻，忽然笑了一声，当即顺从地松开手，把宁清云轻轻放坐在旁边的一棵树下。

接着他一面摇头，一面低声笑着，弯腰捡起落在地上的雨伞，转身就要向树林外走去，却被宁清云高声喊住了。

“喂，站住！”宁清云心头火起，瞪着他的背影，“姓任的，你是在笑话我么？”

任骞止住脚步，转过身来，一脸无辜：“当然不是，我的小少爷。”

“那你笑什么！”

“抱歉，请您原谅我。我只是一时间太高兴了，这才没忍住。”任骞含着微笑这样说道。

宁清云听了，不由得怒火中烧：“你！”

任骞连忙摆着双手：“少爷，您误会了。我绝不是在您被蛇咬这件事上幸灾乐祸。”

他正色道：“我向来都很佩服少爷的骨气，您瞧，就算是在像现在这样性命攸关的危急时刻，您也能维持住自己那颗高傲的自尊心。对此，我自然是无条件尊重您的选择。”

顿了顿，他话锋一转，笑着说：“不过我在想，万一之前咬您的那条蛇有毒，照少爷您这样慢吞吞地走回别墅，大概在半路上就会毒发身亡了吧。是，夫人，老爷，老夫人届时一定会很伤心。可对于我来说，这可不是一桩坏事。到时候作为宁家唯一的血脉，我的日子总会比现在要好过些，您说我不该为此感到窃喜吗？”

宁清云怔住了。

他不是傻子，当然听得出任骞这番话的用意。

这时，一串脚步声停在他面前，宁清云仰起脸，正对上一双漆黑的眼眸。

“少爷，请允许我背你回去，好不好？”

说着，任骞转身背向宁清云，蹲下身来。

宁清云看着眼前透湿的脊背，没有吭声。

沉默了片刻，他像是下了一个决心，终于伸出手臂搭在对方的肩上，任由任骞紧紧挽住自己的腿弯，背起他大步向树林外走去。

一路上，他们谁也没说话。雨不知何时已经停了，空气里尽是雨后泥土的味道。

走到花田时，宁清云不知怎的，眼前忽然闪过一幅画面，那是几天前，也是在这片花田，亮亮起了玩心，非要背着妹妹走，谁知道刚走两步就滑了一跤，两个孩子都滚了一身尘土，却嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。

他正趴在任骞的背上微微出神，忽然听见一个声音轻轻地说：“上次的事，我一直没找到机会向你道谢。”

宁清云愣了愣，才明白过来他指的是那次绑架。

“救你的是姜修明，不是我。”他冷淡地说。

任骞笑了笑，没有反驳他，只是说：“无论如何，我都要对你说一声谢谢。谢谢你，真的。”

宁清云不耐烦起来：“都说和我没关系了，你有完没完。这么爱说谢谢，去和姜修明说去，他肯定会很乐意听的，别来烦我。”

任骞不禁加深了笑意。  
  
静了片刻，他状似随意地开口：“这阵子承蒙大家的帮忙，我的伤口恢复得很快，就连景逸都说，像这样严重的伤情能在短短几周内养好是很难得的事了。”

想起那天这个人浑身是血的样子，宁清云下意识咬住嘴唇。

任骞装作没察觉到他异样的沉默，自顾自地继续说着：“所以作为答谢，这个周五的晚上，我会请几个朋友来家里聚会，希望少爷到时候能赏脸来吃个便饭。”

宁清云想也没想，正要拒绝，就听见任骞带着笑意说：“恰巧那天还是修明的生日呢，大家正好可以聚在一起为他庆生。明面上是庆祝我康复，实际上却是一场惊喜生日派对，这个主意还不错吧？”

宁清云抿了抿嘴，说不上来自己为什么忽然改了主意，只是“不去”这两个徘徊在嘴边的简单音节始终也没能说出口。

  
穿过长长的玫瑰园，他们远远就见李婶正在院门外来回焦急地踱步。宁清云立刻挣扎着要从任骞的背上爬下来，任骞清楚他的脾气，便顺着他的意思把他放在地上。  
  
宁清云撑着伞柄，拖着发疼的伤腿，刚一瘸一拐地往别墅走了几步，就被人拦住了。宁清云莫名其妙地瞪了一眼堵在他面前的任骞，刚要开口，就见他不由分说地扯过自己的左臂搭在他的左肩上，又一把环住他的腰，搀扶着他向前走去。  
  
这样一来，脚上的分量确实一下子轻松了许多，可紧紧搂在腰上的那只手却令宁清云不舒服地蹙起了眉头，隐隐感到似乎哪里有点儿不对劲。  
  
可还来不及细想，李婶已经眼尖瞧见了他们，赶紧快步迎了上来。她一边拍着胸口一边叫道：“少爷，您可算是回来啦，可把大家都急坏喽！我家老头子到处找您都没找着，就差没把整个山头都翻遍了！”

宁清云急忙问她：“找到亮亮了？”

李婶一听，脸顿时拉得老长：“那个作死的捣蛋鬼！一声不响的，趁下大雨一个人偷偷跑到溪边钓青蛙，野到半夜才回来，刚才结结实实挨了我一顿打，还好意思哭！”

宁清云松了口气：“找到人就好。”  
  
李婶瞧出他腿脚不便，一脸紧张地问道：“少爷您这是出什么事了？”

宁清云还没出声，就听见身旁的任骞飞快地说：“李婶，少爷被蛇咬了，得马上处理伤口。”  
  
李婶常年在山间居住，父亲又曾是乡里有名的捕蛇人，当即火急火燎地卷起宁清云的裤腿，往那伤口上仔细瞧了一会儿才长出一口气，道：  
  
“没毒牙。照理来说，不是什么大事，但也千万不能大意了。这样吧，咱们现在进去，我先给少爷简单处理一下伤口。刚好这阵没雨，待会就得劳烦您二位先生赶紧把少爷送回城里，去医院打一针破伤风，再做个全身检查才算保险。”


	17. 17

家庭医生走后，宁清云试着动了动右腿，依然有点儿疼。好在赵医生说，这只是皮外伤，过个两三天就能正常活动了。

他正百无聊赖地靠坐在起居室的沙发上翻着画册，忽然听见敲门声，陈叔的声音从门外传来：“少爷，我可以进来吗？”

“进来。”

听见脚步声停在身旁，宁清云没有抬头。

“什么事？”

陈叔笑了笑，说：“老夫人刚才特意打电话来，要我时刻提醒您把平安牌戴在身上，不许再随便摘下来。”

宁清云有点无可奈何，伸手从衬衫底扯出一块碧绿的翡翠玉牌。

这是奶奶在他出生那年花天价特意为他定做的帝王绿翡翠平安牌，牌身剔透凝碧，极其罕见，牌头上雕着的如意浮纹也十分精美。不仅如此，她还特意从请来相有名的大师为它开过光，据说这样就能辟邪挡灾，庇佑佩戴者一世平安喜乐。

打从出生起，宁清云就一直戴着它，只是后来他大了一些，嫌这玩意儿挂在脖子上既显眼又碍事，还容易遭贼，便暗地里交待陈叔把它收了起来，只有在每逢去探望爷爷奶奶时才临时拿出来戴一戴。

可这次他走得急，竟忘了这桩事，等一见到奶奶便被她老人家狠狠数落了一通，还劳烦送他去山上的陈叔又多跑了一趟，特地赶回家取了玉牌送到他手里。

宁清云将平安牌在陈叔面前晃了晃，马上又重新塞进领口。

看他一脸不情不愿，陈叔笑起来：“说不准它真能像老夫人说的那样，护佑少爷一辈子平安顺遂呢。”  
  
宁清云耸了耸肩，不置可否。

他捧起手里的画册正打算接着翻，却见陈叔依然站在原地不动，便随口问道：“还有其他事么？”

陈叔敛了笑容，斟酌着开口：“还有一件事，少爷。过几天就是姜先生的生日了，依您的意思，该送什么礼物去比较合适？”

宁清云翻页的手指一顿。

陈叔觑着他的脸色，低声说：“您看，您先前精心准备的礼物在画室里，可如今画室锁了，谁也进不去……”

宁清云沉默了片刻，合上手中的画册，说：“我早就不打算送那个了。”

陈叔几不可闻地轻叹一声：“也好。”

想了想，他提议道：“既然姜先生喜爱收藏画作，那么不如就将您去年拍到的那幅油画藏品作为礼物送到姜家，您看怎么样？”

宁清云想起那幅画，是去年自己偶然在A国一个拍卖行看见的，当时一眼就料准姜修明肯定会喜欢，便花了高价拍到手，打算作为圣诞礼物送给他，可后来没过多久，由于任骞的缘故，他与姜修明又闹得不太愉快，这才暂时搁置了下来。

陈叔见他没有反对的意思，于是说：“那我这就去把它包起来。”

宁清云回过神来，嗯了一声。  


赵医生的话果然不错，等到周五那天，宁清云已经行动自如了。尽管走动时牵到伤口还是不免有轻微的疼痛，但总体上已经恢复得差不多了。

这天午餐后，等护士为他换过纱布，宁清云便上楼回了房间，刚躺上床正打算睡个午觉，门外忽然响起一阵敲门声，陈叔说：“少爷，孙少爷他……”

他话还没说完，就听见一声门响，孙其越的声音大大咧咧地闯了进来：“不是我说您啊陈叔，我来这儿还用得着通报么？”

宁清云当即睁开眼，惊讶地望向来人。

孙其越穿过卧室大步走到床边，一屁股就坐在宁清云身边，低下头气哼哼地看着他。

“好啊你，我在外国苦了吧唧地读夏校预科班，你呢，闷声不响地跑去深山老林当神仙逍遥快活，连手机都关机了。宁清云，你说你这算哪门子的朋友？”

宁清云嫌弃地推了他一把：“一身脏兮兮的，别坐我床上。”

一看宁清云这个模样，孙其越心里像被猫爪子轻轻挠了一下，顿时起了坏心。他不仅没有退开，反而大着胆子张开双臂往床上猛地一扑，整个人沉甸甸地压在宁清云身上。

两具年轻的身体之间只隔了一层薄薄的羊绒毛毯，鼻端嗅到身下人发梢间那股久违的无花果清香，孙其越的下身瞬间就不可抑制地起了反应。还没等宁清云把他推开，他就红着脸触电似的地弹了起来，慌忙转过身背向宁清云，结结巴巴地说：“我……我……”，可“我”了半天，他也没说出个所以然来，最后只得仓惶丢下一句“借你洗手间用一下”，便落荒而逃。

宁清云看着他头也不回地冲进洗手间，有点儿摸不着头脑。

孙其越在洗手间里待了好一阵子也没出来，可宁清云被他这么一搅和，刚积攒起的一点睡意彻底消散了。

他干脆起身下床从冰箱里取了一罐冰可乐，站在落地窗前垂眼盯着外面炙热阳光下从草坪上喷起的一蓬蓬水雾，心不在焉地想着今晚的聚会，直到手里的可乐罐突然被人抢走，他才回过神来。

孙其越渴极了似的，仰起头咕嘟咕嘟一口气就把他喝剩的半罐全喝了个干净。

宁清云有点不满：“冰箱里又不是没有，你抢我的做什么？”

孙其越偷偷把指腹轻轻蹭过易拉罐口，脸忽然又红了：“我……我就喝你几口饮料怎么了？小气鬼！”

“你这人还讲不讲卫生了？”宁清云蹙起眉，“那是我喝过的。”

孙其越仿佛被人踩到了尾巴，梗着脖子大声说道：“喝过又有什么关系！你是男的，我也是男的，干嘛这么斤斤计较？”  
  
“我不管。”宁清云板起脸，“下次不准再这样。”  
  
“真拿你没办法。”孙其越摊了摊手，“那这样吧，我现在就去开一罐可乐，我先喝一半，剩下的全归你，这样咱俩总扯平了吧！”  
  
“谁要喝你的口水。”宁清云一脸嫌弃。  
  
“真难伺候。”孙其越咕哝着，忽然把脸凑到宁清云跟前，“难道说，你其实是女孩儿？所以才不好意思和我分享饮料。”  
  
宁清云不客气地把他的脸推到一边：“少在那儿胡说八道。”  
  
孙其越忍不住笑了起来，忽然说：“回来的感觉真好。”  
  
他打了个哈欠，把自己扔进沙发里，脸上显出浓重的倦意来，口齿也变得含糊不清：“我先睡会儿，整整一天没合眼了。昨天一放假我就冲去机场，坐了十几个小时的航班，刚下飞机又马不停蹄赶过来，刚刚又……”  
  
说到后来，他的声音越来越轻，最后几个字几不可闻。

宁清云看了一眼他疲惫的眉心，无奈地摇了摇头，转身取来床上的羊绒毯子，轻轻地盖在沉睡的孙其越身上。  
  
孙其越一觉睡到了日落时分，醒来时发觉宁清云已经不在卧室里了。他正抱着怀里的毯子傻笑呢，就听见陈叔在门外低声说：“孙少爷，您醒了吗？”  
  
孙其越忙收起笑容，大步走过去拧开门，问道：“陈叔，清云去哪儿了？”  
  
“少爷在庭院里。”  
  
孙其越哦了一声，正要去找宁清云，可他刚迈出一步，不知想到什么，低头打量了一下自己，立刻又把脚缩了回来。  
  
孙其越摸了摸鼻子，笑着说：“陈叔，麻烦你派个人把我的行李搬上来，我想洗个澡。”  
  
  
夕阳最后一缕阳光沉下天边，暮色渐起，池子里睡莲也慢慢合拢了花瓣。宁清云坐在凉亭里，低头静静地看着一群锦鲤在莲叶底游来游去。忽然一阵傍晚的风吹过来，他在莲花的清香里隐约闻到一股香根草的气味。他没有转头，只是关掉了耳机里的音乐，问：“你今晚约了谁？”  
  
孙其越走到他身边，不明所以地说：“什么？我没约人啊。”  
  
“那你喷香水是给谁闻的？”宁清云显然不信。  
  
半明半暗的光线里，孙其越的脸倏地热了起来，立刻争辩道：“当、当然是喷给我自己闻的喽！”  
  
说着，他凑到宁清云面前，厚着脸皮问：“怎么样？好不好闻？我上飞机前临时买的，导购小姐说这瓶最符合我的气质，保证别人一闻到我身上的味道就会对我动心。”  
  
“你是白痴吗？这种鬼话也信。”宁清云毫不留情地嘲笑他。  
  
他把手里的鱼食全丢进池中，引起水面一片骚动，这才转头随意瞥了一眼孙其越，却不禁愣了一下，接着脸上露出狐疑的表情。  
  
很显然，不知出于什么目的，孙其越把自己从上到下都用心收拾了一番，不仅喷了香水，还剃干净了胡渣、精心打理过头发、换了一身新衣服。由于补过眠，他脸上的疲惫一扫而空，整个人变得焕然一新，和之前那个风尘仆仆的他简直判若两人。  
  
“打扮得和公孔雀开屏似的，还敢说没约人？”宁清云挑了挑眉。  
  
“其实吧……”孙其越欲言又止，定定地看着眼前人，心里忽然生出一股强烈的告白冲动。  
  
于是他慢慢把脸凑过去，认真地说：“我……”  
  
“少爷。”  
  
一个声音突然闯进来，打断了他的话语，那股突如其来的勇气霎时消失得无影无踪，孙其越懊恼地闭上嘴，把余下的几个字全咽进肚子里。  
  
他不甘心地扭过头，正要瞧一瞧到底是哪个不长眼的家伙胆敢坏他的事，就见一个人正站在凉亭外的石板路上静静地望过来，不知出现在那里多久了。  
  
笼罩在灰蓝的夜色里，他的表情叫人瞧不分明，但孙其越已经认出他是谁。  
  
“他怎么会在这里？”孙其越皱起眉，“你以前不是说过，不准他踏进宁家半步吗？”  
  
宁清云没有解释的打算，只是说：“我现在要出去一趟。待会你去约会要用车的话，记得告诉陈叔一声，他会把车钥匙给你，随便哪辆都行。”  
  
见宁清云要走，孙其越急了，一把捉住他的手臂：“你要去哪儿？”  
  
还没等宁清云回答，一个笑意盈盈的声音忽然响起：“我邀请少爷来我家里用晚餐，少爷答应了。”  
  
孙其越没有理会走到他们面前的任骞，而是瞪大眼睛震惊地看着身旁的宁清云。  
  
更出乎孙其越意料的是，宁清云竟完全没有要否认的意思。  
  
愣了好一会儿，孙其越才一脸不可思议地问：“不是，清云，到底是这家伙在瞎说，还是我耳朵出问题了？”  
  
“你没听错。”  
  
孙其越一头雾水，看看任骞又看看宁清云，语无伦次地说：“你什么时候……怎么可能……到底发生了什么事？”  
  
要知道他离开之前的那天夜里，宁清云可是狠狠揍了任骞一顿。才短短两个月，怎么就变了天了？就算是看到猫和老鼠坐在一起吃饭也不可能比现在更惊悚，他心想。  
  
任骞微微一笑：“刚才不小心听到孙少爷今晚有约，也不知道是哪个女孩儿这么走运。我在这里提前祝您约会愉快。”  
  
说着他对宁清云说：“少爷，时间不早了，咱们走吧？”  
  
“哎，等等！”  
  
孙其越立刻拦在宁清云面前，理直气壮地嚷道：“都说我没约人了，骗你是小狗。既然你要去他家吃晚饭，那我也要去！”


	18. 18

“早说嘛，既然是给姜哥搞惊喜生日趴，那我更不能缺席了。”孙其越用手肘捅了捅宁清云，“哥们你说对吧？”

宁清云正出神地望着车窗外飞速后退的路灯，没有搭理他。

任骞往内后视镜里扫了一眼，微笑里带着不易察觉的幸灾乐祸：“孙少爷是今天到的么？怎么没听景逸提起你回国的事。”

“嗐，我哥还不知道呢。我也是刚到，一下飞机就直奔清云这儿来了。”

“两位少爷的感情可真好。”

“那是。”

孙其越一把揽过宁清云的肩，“这可是我从小到大最铁的兄弟。他要是个姑娘，咱俩就是不折不扣的青梅竹马了。”

任骞沉沉地盯着前方的道路，握住方向盘的手慢慢用力，语气自然地说：“真叫人羡慕。说起来，我打小就一直希望自己能有兄弟姐妹作伴呢，所以当我知道我竟然有个亲弟弟的时候……”

这话一出，车子里顿时静了静。

似乎才意识到自己说了什么，任骞当即住了口，转而低声道歉：

“对不起，少爷，我不小心说错话了。”

宁清云抿了抿嘴，拿掉搭在自己肩膀上的那只手，朝任骞瞥了一眼，冷冷地开口：“专心开车，别多话。”

气氛一时沉默了下来，孙其越忽然一拍后脑勺，叫道：“对了，瞧我这脑子，差点忘了给姜哥买生日礼物！那谁，待会儿在前面找家商场停车。”

任骞笑了笑，恭敬地应声：“好的，孙少爷。”

车子继续向前开了一阵子，停在一家高档购物中心的地下停车场。

任骞在宁清云身后为他关好车门，正要迈步跟上他，就见走在前面的孙其越忽然转过头来，皱着眉对他说：“你在这里等，不要跟过来。”

任骞的脚步不禁顿住，嘴角的微笑也僵了一瞬。

他倚在车边一眼不眨地盯着那两道背影消失在电梯口，脸上的笑容慢慢隐去了。惨白的灯光从天花板倾泻下来，照得他那双漆黑的眼睛一片晦暗难明。

他沉默地注视着他们离开的方向，过了将近半个钟头，终于瞧见两个年轻人说说笑笑走出电梯，孙其越亲昵地搭着宁清云的肩膀，身后亦步亦趋地跟着一个手捧礼盒的男柜员。他的目光不动声色地在宁清云左肩上的那只手停留了很久，等到对方走近，他才若无其事地收回眼神，微笑着为他二人打开车门。

车子缓缓开出地下停车场。在等红灯时，任骞以一种闲聊般的语气说：“不知道孙少爷挑了什么礼物？”

“我这人嘛，向来不会选礼物，只知道什么贵买什么，还好有清云在。”孙其越拍了拍宁清云的肩膀，“这是他帮我挑的，我只负责刷卡就好。”

任骞偏头看了看搁在副驾驶座上的那只包装精美的礼盒，眸光闪了闪，笑道：“既然是少爷选的，那一定很合修明的心意，他准会喜欢。”

宁清云看了他一眼，没有吭声。  
  
车子徐徐开进小区，宁清云忽然变得异常沉默。孙其越向车窗外张望了几眼，嘀咕着：“我说怎么这么眼熟呢，这不是姜哥第一次拿地产设计金奖的那个楼盘么。”  
  
任骞笑着说：“孙少爷好记性。”  
  
“我记得姜哥还在这儿给自己留了套公寓，偶尔来住，好像就在最里头那栋楼的十二层。”孙其越努力回忆着，“几年前我跟着清云一块儿来玩过一次，清云你还有印象吧？”  
  
宁清云静了片刻，说：“不记得了。”  
  
任骞把车停在地下停车场，便领着他二人朝最里头的那座电梯走去。  
  
电梯门在面前缓缓合拢，孙其越看着任骞摁亮了十二层，有点惊讶：“你和姜哥住同一层啊。”  
  
任骞含着微笑点了点头，没有多说。  
  
等到出了电梯，见任骞径自向右走去，打开了一扇公寓门，孙其越终于忍不住低声叫道：“这不就是姜哥家么！”  
  
任骞站在门边做了个请进的手势，笑着解释道：“这的确是修明的公寓没错。只不过因为我之前住的地方离分公司太远，每天通勤很费时间，而这里距离分公司很近，只隔了两条街，他自己又很少来住，就好心把他的公寓借给我暂住一阵子。”  
  
屋里传出一个带着笑意的声音：“我怎么记得修明当时的原话是送不是借？”  
  
“景逸你又在开我的玩笑了。”任骞无奈地摇了摇头。  
  
顿了顿，他正色道：“这里的房子都得好几千万，就算修明对朋友出手大方，我也绝不能收这样贵重的礼物。他没要我租金，我心里已经很过意不去了。等我找到合适的住处，一定会马上搬出去。”  
  
宁清云站在门口发了一会儿怔，直到手臂被人扯了扯，才回过神来。  
  
“你今晚怎么老一副心不在焉的样子。”孙其越把脸凑到他面前仔细地端详他，“老实交代，你到底在想什么？”  
  
“没想什么。”宁清云避开他的眼睛。  
  
孙其越正要追问，就听见一旁的任骞忽然出声：“少爷，孙少爷，二位请先进去坐吧，有什么话可以去里边再聊。”  
  
宁清云越过任骞，一言不发地向屋里走去。  
  
这是一间四居室的高档公寓，以黑白灰三色为主，简洁流畅的现代设计风格，处处都能看出是姜修明的手笔。  
  
宁清云的目光在墙上那幅显眼的油画上停了片刻，身旁忽然传来一道熟悉的声音：“宁公子也喜欢这幅画作么？”  
  
宁清云收回眼神，朝来人点了点头：“钟医生。”  
  
钟景逸冲他微笑着，又转头看向那幅画，说：“修明很喜欢这幅画呢，一直挂在客厅最显眼的地方，据说是他母亲生前最后的一幅画作。”  
  
宁清云望着那片盛放的雏菊花田和晴光下潋滟的湖水，似乎有一个温柔的声音隔着遥远的时光再次在耳畔响起：  
  
“宁宁，野餐好不好玩？”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
“那下次阿姨再带你姜哥哥出来春游的时候，还把你一块儿捎上，好不好？”  
  
“阿姨你真好。”  
  
“嘘，小点声。宁宁乖，你姜哥哥在睡觉呢，咱俩别把他吵醒啦。”  
  
那时候的他没想到这竟会成为自己记忆里最后一个美好的春天。  
  
直到有人拉住他的手腕，宁清云才从回忆里清醒过来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你还在发什么愣啊，姜哥马上就到了，咱们赶紧找个地方躲起来。”  
  
这时宁清云才后知后觉地发现屋里的灯早已全关了，四周陷入一片黑暗，他被拽到一个拐角后，紧挨着他的孙其越兴奋地搓了搓手，在他耳边兴致勃勃地念叨：“待会千万别出声，咱们给姜哥来个生日惊喜。”  
  
他话音刚落，宁清云就听见一阵门铃响，接着是一串脚步声，一声开门响动过后，传来了姜修明低沉的嗓音：  
  
“小骞，你身体好些了吗？”  
  
“多亏你的悉心照料，我才能恢复得这么快。”任骞笑着说，“不过话说回来，今天可真是难得，你这大忙人怎么提前到了。”  
  
静了片刻，宁清云听到姜修明以一种认真的语气说道：“但凡是你约我单独见面，无论多忙，我总会提前一刻钟到。”  
  
“为什么？”任骞茫然地问。  
  
“因为……我想早点见到你。”  
  
宁清云猛地握紧掌心，刚仓惶向后退了一步，猝不及防，后背就狠狠撞在身后的矮架上，啪的一声脆响，立在上头的一只玻璃花瓶摔在地上应声而碎。  
  
这突如其来的响声令整个公寓都为之一静，孙其越正看热闹看得起劲，被这么一打断便回过神来，立刻大吼：“Surprise！”  
  
紧接着，屋里的几个角落里纷纷响起稀稀拉拉的附和声。  
  
灯亮起的那一刻，宁清云看清楚了姜修明脸上那没来得及收起的失望表情。  
  
任骞笑盈盈地说：“修明，生日快乐。对不起，我骗了你。但我想，既然是这样特殊的日子，比起我们俩单独吃饭闲聊，你肯定会更喜欢朋友们聚在一起热热闹闹地为你过生日吧？”  
  
姜修明的眼神变得柔和：“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”  
  
宁清云看着那两个人旁若无人般地相视一笑，这一刻忽然再也无法忍受。他强迫自己别开眼，深吸一口气，大步穿过客厅，径直朝外走去。  
  
冲到玄关时，他听见身后传来任骞急切的声音：“少爷，您这是要去哪儿？您还没吃饭，等吃过再走，好不好？我特意准备了不少您爱吃的菜色……”  
  
宁清云没有理会他，手搭在门把上正要拧开，忽然横地里伸出一只有力的手，紧紧按住了门板。  
  
宁清云拉不开门，生气地命令道：“放手！”  
  
姜修明朝一脸焦急的任骞点点头，示意他安心，便对宁清云说：“留下吃了饭再走不迟。”  
  
“不吃！”  
  
姜修明静静地看着他，仿佛在看一个无缘无故闹脾气的怪孩子，过了一会儿才放软了语气哄他：“阿宁，就当做是给我过生日，好么？”  
  
开头那短短两个字像一个套在他心上的魔咒，宁清云霎时浑身僵住了。  
  
  
身上热得像点着了一把火，半梦半醒间，宁清云费力地把眼睛睁开一条缝，只看见无边的黑暗。  
  
他的脑子仿佛成了一片浆糊，眼前一闪而过的最后记忆是自己坐在孙其越旁边味同嚼蜡地吃着晚餐。  
  
他迷迷糊糊地想坐起身，却发现自己无论如何也使不上劲儿来，就连眼皮似乎都重如千钧。  
  
他不舒服地皱起眉，正要翻个身继续睡，猛然间竟发觉有人正重重压在自己身上。他心里一惊，正要出声，嘴唇忽然被死死封住了，紧接着一条湿热的东西立刻顺势滑进了他的口腔里。  
  
胃里翻腾着，宁清云感到一股铺天盖地的恶心，正要用尽力气狠狠咬断那条舌头，突然间他闻到一股熟悉的味道。  
  
那是混杂了烟草与乌木的淡淡苦香。  
  
独属于姜修明的气味。


	19. 19

那条有力的舌头肆无忌惮地侵犯着他的口腔，色情地舔过每一寸，那些来不及吞咽的津液不断从宁清云的嘴角流下去。

宁清云本能地偏过脸，想要躲避这令人窒息的深吻，不料下巴却被对方紧紧捏住，无法挣脱。他不舒服地蹙起眉，试图推开压在自己身上的这具沉重的躯体，可不知怎的，浑身竟软绵绵的，使不上半点气力。

空气里的温度变得越来越炙热，就在他快要透不过气来的时候，嘴唇上那无休无止的肆虐终于停止了。

他如蒙大赦，正剧烈喘息着，可忽然之间，他感到有一只手钻进了自己的衣服底，开始暧昧地抚摸他的后腰。

“不……不要……”

尽管意识还并不清醒，可身体却先一步做出了反应。他拼命摇头，不断地呓语着，仿佛被迫陷入了一个注定无法逃脱的梦魇。

恍惚间，他似乎再次回到了那个噩梦里，老宅的书房，眼前这张隐藏在黑暗里的脸渐渐变得清晰而可怖。

“周勤……”他止不住地颤抖着，“滚开！”

“阿宁。”

这两个字仿佛带着某种魔力，沿着耳膜一路向下，一直钻进他的心里。

于是眼前那张丑陋的脸倏然消失不见，宁清云努力掀起沉重的眼皮，视线里却仿佛有一层散不开的迷雾，只能依稀瞧见黑暗中对方模糊的轮廓。

“这又是一个梦吗？”他朦朦胧胧地想着。

鼻端始终萦绕着那股若有似无的淡香，他迷恋地深深吸了一口气。

耳朵上传来轻微的痛感，是有人正反复啃咬着他的耳垂。

他试着发出声音：“姜修……”

可他还来不及说完，对方再次重重吻了下来。

滚烫的热度从两个人紧贴的双唇间烧起来，霎时燃遍了他的全身。宁清云颤栗着张开嘴，任由姜修明的舌头闯进来攻城略地。

尽管脑子依然昏昏沉沉，可他心里隐约知道，这一切只是一个再荒诞不过的梦境。于是他打算最后一次放纵自己。

苦涩的泪水顺着眼角滑落，他笨拙地含住对方的舌尖，轻轻吸吮了一下。刹那间，那凶猛的热吻忽然中断，就连压在身上的重量也随之消失。

恍惚间，他几乎以为是梦醒了。

可下一秒，他感到有人强行分开自己的腿，把他的牛仔裤连同内裤一起粗暴地扯了下来。紧接着，又响起一阵悉悉索索的轻响，他隐约感觉到是对方在脱衣服。

这个梦境太过古怪，与他之前做过的任何一个绮梦都大相径庭，可触感却又如此真实鲜明，宁清云忽然心生怯意。他挣扎着试图合拢双腿，可不料却紧紧夹住了另一个人的腰。

他还来不及松开腿，对方已经如同饿狠了的野兽一般猛地扑到他身上。滚烫的皮肤与对方微凉的体温紧紧相贴，过了片刻宁清云才混混沌沌地意识到他们彼此都赤裸着身体。

两颗乳粒交替着传来阵阵刺痛感，就连两瓣臀肉也被人重重揉捏着，这诡异的感觉令宁清云难受地拧起眉。

“停下……”

他费力地抬起手，想要推开压在自己胸口上的那个人，可指尖还没触到对方的脑袋，手腕就被牢牢捉住了。

下一刻，他的手心里忽然被强行塞进一个滚烫的硬物，他下意识地握了握，黑暗中对方的喘息声一下子变得粗重急促，而他手里的那个东西竟猛然胀得更大。

这时，宁清云才后知后觉地反应过来那是什么，他的脸顿时火一般地烧了起来。他不知所措地试着缩回手，可手腕却被那股力量紧紧拽住，对方忽地俯下脸，用力含住他的唇瓣，狠狠吸吮着，舌头也顺势滑进来，凶猛地纠缠住宁清云。与此同时，宁清云那早已硬起来的分身也落入了对方的掌心里。

性器被人不轻不重地玩弄着，快感如潮水般袭来，宁清云原本就使不上力气，此时更是眼前发黑，只能手脚瘫软地仰躺在床上，生涩地回应对方的吻。

他们不知疲倦地激烈接吻，空气里尽是那股裹挟了酒气与烟草味的淡淡乌木香，一道道令人头皮发麻的电流猛地窜上宁清云的脊背，汹涌的情潮几乎要将他吞没。

不知过了多久，那层层累积的快感终于攀上了顶峰，宁清云无法自控地低叫一声，眼前仿佛炸开一道道绚丽的烟火，硬得发疼的分身终于尽数射在对方的手心里。

他从没与任何人做过这样亲密的事，加上儿时那件事留下的心理阴影，在他十八年的人生里，就连自渎的次数都少得可怜，更是从未经历过这样猛烈的性高潮。

发泄过后，宁清云沉浸在高潮的余韵里久久无法回神，因此没能察觉到自己的一条腿已经被人高高架起。直到两根手指捅进他的身体里，他才慢慢回过神来。

这陌生的异物侵入感令他不适地皱起脸，下意识地挣扎起来，可不知那埋在他后穴里的手指抠挖到了什么，一股灭顶的快感忽然从下身传来，他情不自禁地低吟了一声，霎时软了身体，刚积蓄起的一点力气顿时烟消云散。

隐约之中，他似乎听见有人轻轻笑了一声，说不上来为什么，他那迷迷瞪瞪的脑子里突然飞快地闪过一丝异样感，可待他去捕捉却又倏尔消失不见。他还来不及细想，一个灼热的硬物已经抵在了他敞开的腿间。

宁清云本能地感到害怕，也不知是从哪里生出了一股力气，他拼命向后退了退，企图逃离这即将到来的一切，可脚踝却被人一把握住，狠狠拖了回来。

下一秒，对方的性器犹如一根烧红的大铁棍缓缓插进了他小小的后穴里。

整个人仿佛是被从中间劈开了，宁清云用力揪住床单，被迫承受那几乎要将他撕裂的胀痛。

那硕大的头部一寸寸地在他身体里开疆辟土，宁清云痛得冷汗直流，不停摇着脑袋，嘴里低低地叫道：“不要……好疼……”

大约是听出了他的哭腔，对方的侵犯忽然停了，反而凑过来怜惜地反复轻吻他的嘴唇。

宁清云松了一口气，轻声说着：“姜哥哥……出去好不好？”

空气瞬间静了静，落在他唇上的缠绵啄吻蓦地消失不见。

宁清云不明白发生了什么事，但他本能地觉察到了危险。下一秒，那埋在他身体里的巨物猛地沉进他的甬道深处，一捅到底。

宁清云猝不及防，一时间就连呼吸都窒住了。可还没等他适应，对方已经凶狠地动了起来。

不过眨眼之间，美梦变成了噩梦。这与其说是做爱，倒不如说是一场彻头彻尾的强暴。

这次性交仿佛是一场无休无止的酷刑，每一记抽插，那硕大的性器几乎都连根拔出，再毫不留情地狠狠操进去。

宁清云无法逃脱，只能一遍又一遍无助地哀求着对方：“姜哥哥……放过阿宁吧……”

可回应他的是一次比一次更加猛烈的侵犯。

到后来，宁清云的意识开始变得涣散，嘴里不停地反复念着：“对不起，是我不该喜欢你……”

过了许久，伴随着一股暖流灌进他的深处，这无尽的痛苦折磨终于结束了。

“抱歉，我失控了。”

有人在耳边这样说道，那声音却仿佛从另一个空间远远传来，宁清云过了好一阵子才隐隐听见，却听不分明。

脸上忽然变得痒痒的，是有人在一点一点舔去他满脸的泪水。宁清云抗拒地别过脸，对方却紧追上来吻住了他的嘴。

嘴里尝到了咸咸的泪水味道，宁清云生气地用力推了推那个人，却没能推开，反而却被对方搂住腰，轻而易举地面对面抱坐在他腿上。他还在气头上，挣扎着就要下去，可谁知一股熟悉的胀痛忽地又从他下身那个隐秘的地方滋生。

宁清云脑子嗡的一声，这才察觉到对方的性器竟然还埋在他的身体里没有拔出去，而这可怕的东西正在渐渐苏醒。

一想到刚才那次可怖的性交，他禁不住颤抖起来，就连血液似乎都在刹那间冻结了。

他正怕得浑身僵硬，忽然发觉自己被人稍稍抬高了一些，接着对方那根还硬着的庞然大物便缓缓抽离了他的身体，取而代之的是两根细长的手指。

由于先前的经验，这回手指轻易就找到了宁清云的敏感点，在他体内耐心地反复研磨那小小的凸起。

之前的痛感渐渐消失，一阵阵激流般的汹涌快感从甬道深处迅速传遍了全身，宁清云不受控制地轻轻呻吟着。

他的体力早已消耗殆尽，再也无法支撑，只能无力地趴在另一个人怀里，任由对方玩弄他的身体。

尽管快感是如此地强烈，可那抵在他腿根的硕大性器始终令他依旧胆寒不已。

过了好一会儿，就在他即将到达顶点时，那两根手指忽然抽了出来。身体陡然变得难耐，宁清云从鼻腔里发出不满的轻哼声。于是那人觑准了时机，将那个比手指要粗大得多的玩意儿顺势慢慢填进了他空虚的后穴里。

这一次那东西进得极其缓慢，只要宁清云稍一挣扎，它便会立刻停下，好叫他一点点适应过来。

等那性器终于整根没入时，两个人都不约而同地长出了一口气。宁清云已是累得满头大汗，他刚缓了片刻，那人就浅浅地抽插了起来。

对方的动作温柔而有力，几乎每一下都狠狠擦过他的敏感点。很快，宁清云便从那密密匝匝的胀痛里感到一丝丝奇异的快感。渐渐的，强烈的快感如同滚雪球一般越积越多，伴随着那持续不断的顶入与抽出，就连痛感都开始变得微不足道，宁清云逐渐变得沉迷。

到后来，这灭顶的快感已经令他无法思考，只能不可自拔地与另一个人一起沉沦在这场足以毁天灭地的性爱里。  
  
  
宁清云缓缓睁开眼睛，等涣散的视线慢慢聚焦在面前这张英俊的脸庞上时，他不禁微笑起来。  
  
“这个梦竟然这么长。”他想。  
  
他心里霎时涌上一股冲动，忍不住凑过去轻轻吻了吻对方的嘴唇，耳语般呢喃了一句：“我喜欢你。”  
  
他全然沉浸在自己的甜蜜心事里，并没有注意到刚刚醒来的姜修明已是惊得眼皮一跳。  
  
宁清云试着坐起身，但此时他才发觉自己浑身竟像被来回重重碾过，无一处不痛，尤其是下身的某个地方。也正是在这个时候，一个晴天霹雳般的念头猛然击中了他。  
  
宁清云呆呆地躺在那里，脑子里变得一片空白。好一会儿，他才鼓起勇气伸手往自己的下身探去。指尖一触到那个密处，他立刻触电般地缩回手。  
  
他看着指尖上带着血丝的粘液，脸上的热度一下子褪得干干净净，变成彻底的惨白。  
  
他怔忡地环顾四周。这是一个陌生的房间，他与姜修明正躺在同一张床上，他赤裸的身上盖着一块毛毯，而姜修明则一丝不挂。  
  
一切的答案再明显不过了。  
  
他正发着愣，忽然听见一声敲门响，惊得他几乎跳起来。  
  
“少爷，您醒了吗？”


	20. 20

听见任骞的声音，宁清云顿时慌了神。他正要开口命令对方走开，嘴巴忽然被人用力捂住了。

大约是因为没听见里头的动静，门外响起渐渐远去的脚步声。等到那声响彻底消失，姜修明才松开手。

宁清云怔怔地看着他，不知道眼前人是什么时候醒来的。昨夜那些缠绵的火热画面在眼前一闪而过，想起自己刚才的告白，也不晓得有没有被这个人听去，他的脸立刻烫了起来。

姜修明却一眼也没有瞧他，而是立刻下了床，反锁上房门，接着一言不发地捡起自己散落在地的衣物。

宁清云不好意思看姜修明赤裸的身体，于是别过脸，低声说：“昨晚的事……”

姜修明皱起眉，当即打断他的话语，以一种质问的口气说道：“我为什么会赤身裸体出现在这里？”

宁清云愣了愣：“你忘记了？昨天晚上你……”

说到一半，他忽然有点儿害羞，便住了口。

“说下去。”姜修明的声音里没有一丝温度。

宁清云察觉到他的语气有点儿不对劲，于是迟疑地问道：“姜哥哥，你怎么了？”

“这句话该我来问你才对。”姜修明冷冰冰地说，“你给我把话讲清楚，昨晚到底发生了什么事？”

宁清云不明白姜修明为什么要明知故问，但还是红着脸答道：“你真的不记得了么？你突然出现，然后我们就……就做了。”

“你的意思是，我和你上床了。”姜修明一字一句地说，“对么？”

宁清云轻轻嗯了一声，不由自主地微笑起来。

回应他的却是一记鄙夷的讽笑。

姜修明沉着脸大步走到他身旁，居高临下地审视他，目光像狼一样锐利：

“既然你口口声声说我们上了床，那么，我现在有个问题要问你。”

姜修明的态度大变令宁清云如坠云雾。愣了片刻，他忍着酸痛坐直身，茫然地说：“你想问什么？”

“请你解释一下，假设你没有撒谎，我真的和你发生了关系，那作为当事人之一的我，为什么却连一丁点印象也没有？是，我承认，我昨晚确实喝多了。但我敢肯定，我绝不会醉到酒后乱性的地步。”

宁清云的微笑僵在嘴角，呆呆地看着眼前这双盛满怒火的眼睛。

一瞬间，他甚至开始怀疑，昨夜的一切会不会真的只是一个荒诞的梦境？可他的下体依然在隐隐作痛，只稍稍动一动，就有可疑的黏液从那个隐秘的地方一点一点流出来。这所有的迹象无一不在表明，昨夜那些荒唐事的的确确是真实发生过的。

见他被问得哑口无言，姜修明冷笑一声：

“别以为我不知道你在打什么鬼主意。”

仿佛一盆冰水浇下来，明明身处八月的盛夏里，却有一种彻骨的寒冷从胸口慢慢扩散至宁清云的全身。

呆了好一会儿，他才找回自己的声音，缓缓开口：“我在打什么鬼主意……你倒是说来听听。”

“宁清云，你从小众星捧月长大，而小骞什么也没有。可你为什么还不肯满足？就连他手里少得可怜的那点东西，你都要千方百计地夺走！”

姜修明怒气冲冲地说：“你看不惯他与我交好，于是一而再再而三地使出这些幼稚的伎俩。这几年里你为了破坏我和他之间的关系，还真是煞费苦心了。可我怎么也想不到，你竟然会自导自演出这样龌龊又蹩脚的戏码！你简直无可救药。”

心仿佛一下子被人挖空了，宁清云低垂着头，失神地盯着自己指尖上那一抹沾染了血迹的粘液。昨夜的柔情蜜意转眼成了一柄锋利无比的尖刀，一瞬间将他整个人刺得千疮百孔。

沉默了一会儿，他忽然轻轻地笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？”姜修明皱起眉。

宁清云只是自顾自地埋头笑着，没有做声。

“看在我们相识多年的份上，今天的事我不和你计较。”姜修明冷声道，“但如果再有下次，我绝不会轻易放过你。你自己好自为之。”

走到门边时，他停住脚步：“还有，尽管我们之间什么也没发生，但为了避免不必要的误会，这件事我不希望任何人知道，尤其是小骞。”

宁清云渐渐止住了笑，木然问道：“假如他知道了，你准备拿我怎么样？”

姜修明的语气霎时变得危险：“我对小骞的心意你应该很清楚。如果你胆敢让他对我和你的关系产生误解，那就别怪我不客气了。”

说着，他把手搭在门把上正要推门而出，忽然听见身后有人低低地叫了一句：“姜修明。”

姜修明停在原地，没有回头。

“你放心，昨晚的事我不会对第三个人说起。”宁清云哑声说，“我会保守这个秘密，直到我进坟墓为止。”

他抬起脸，布满血丝的眼睛深深地望着姜修明的背影，语气决绝：“从此以后，天高海阔，我们两不相欠。”

一声门响过后，世界重归寂静。

宁清云闭上眼睛，隐忍已久的泪水终于汹涌而出，无声地淌满脸颊。

“你知道吗？”他自言自语似的轻轻开口，“我宁可你当年没有闯进那扇门。”

就让我死在那个书房里，也就不用经历这样万箭穿心的痛苦了。

  
门在身后关上，宁清云最后说的那句话依然在耳边回荡，不知怎的，姜修明一阵心烦意乱。

他靠在门上兀自抽了一会儿烟，那股缠绕在心上的异样感始终挥之不去。

“我喜欢你。”

他想起醒来时，曾听见宁清云在自己耳边这样低语。

姜修明深深吸了一口烟，眼前不由自主地浮现起刚才那个人低垂着脑袋的样子。

看着那一缕缕白烟渐渐消散在空气里，姜修明疲惫地拧了拧眉心。

记不得是从什么时候起，他们的每一次见面，最后总是会像这样闹得不欢而散。从前那样深厚的情谊在一次次无止尽的争吵中慢慢消磨殆尽。

他不明白他们两个人到底是怎样一步一步走到如今的境地的。

他祖父与宁老爷子当年不仅是好兄弟，还是出生入死的战友，因此两家素来情谊深厚，多年交好。当初宁家还住在老宅时，彼此之间更是常常往来走动，简直亲如一家。甚至当年在得知宁夫人有孕时，祖父还半开玩笑半认真地放话说，假如她肚子里的是个闺女，一定要这孩子做姜家的孙媳妇儿。

后来宁夫人生了个男孩儿，祖父着实失望了几天，但后来还是指着襁褓里熟睡的宁清云，对他语重心长地嘱咐道：“修明啊，你虽没了个媳妇儿，但从今往后却有了一个亲弟弟，做哥哥的要好好照顾弟弟，记住了吗？”

多年来，这句话他一直牢牢记在心里。他也的确把他当作自己的亲弟弟来看待。

他比宁清云大了将近十岁，可以说是从小看着他一点一点长大的。母亲当年还在世的时候也很喜欢这孩子，总是时常带着他一块儿出去玩，甚至还手把手教过他几年画画。

他还记得那时候的宁清云才几岁大，还不足他一半高，成天小尾巴似的追在自己后头喊着“姜哥哥”，稚气又可爱。只是后来谁也没想到竟会出了那桩事，宁清云从此性情大变，再也不复从前的天真烂漫，一下子变得阴郁自闭。

回想起当年自己踹开书房看到的画面，姜修明猛地攥紧拳头。

那时候把那个恶心的变态揍得只剩最后半口气还是太便宜他了，他咬牙想着。

尽管从那以后，宁清云的脾气越来越孤僻冷傲，但对他的依赖却与日俱增。不久之后，由于母亲病故，他和父亲因为继母的事彻底闹翻，负气远走国外留学，这么一去就是六年。这六年里，他鲜少回国，可宁清云只要一逢到假期便会飞去A国找他。

到那时为止，一切看起来似乎依然还处在正常的轨道里。那么，事情究竟是从哪一步开始走错的？

姜修明想得入神。

是了，大约是从他第一次见到任骞的那一天起，有什么东西就在悄无声息地发生着改变。

那时他刚回国不久，尽管宁清云从不对他提起，但已经有不少关于宁家私生子的风言风语陆陆续续传进他的耳朵里，但彼时他并未放在心上，毕竟在这个圈子里，这样的事总是屡见不鲜。

直到那一天，他去宁家找宁清云，无意间瞥见一个陌生的年轻人正顶着七月正午火辣辣的毒日头在庭院里独自修剪树枝。他的浅蓝T恤背面洇了一大片深色的汗迹，显然已经埋头苦干许久，不远处几个身穿制服的男佣却没有半点帮忙的打算，反而躲在一旁的树荫下窃窃私语。

见姜修明朝那边看了几眼，领着他的女佣便低声解释说：“少爷疑心任先生翻过他的素描本，生了好大的气……”

她话只说了一半，姜修明便立刻明白了前因后果。

他略一点头，径自继续向前走去。可当他走到那棵银杏树下时，忽然一顶帽子从天而降飘落在他的脚边。

姜修明刚弯腰捡起那顶白色渔夫帽，就听见一阵枝叶沙沙轻响。他循声抬起头，便与一个人四目相对。

那人生了一副顶好的相貌，清逸俊秀，与已故的宁先生确有几分相像。

对方看见他似乎有点儿吃惊，连忙从梯子上爬下来，脸上带着抱歉的笑：“这位先生，真不好意思，没砸到您吧？”

“没有。”姜修明说着，把帽子递还给他。

对方道了一声谢，顺势把帽子戴在头顶，眼睛却还停在他脸上。

姜修明察觉到对方似乎在以一种探究的目光好奇地打量着自己，便不由得皱起眉来。

那人看出他的不快，于是微笑着说：“对不住，先生。我不是有意冒犯，只是您长得有些面熟，我好像在哪里见过。”

尽管是如此老土的开场白，他说起来却十分诚挚，仿佛确有其事。

手指忽然被烫了一下，回忆戛然而止，姜修明这才回过神来。

他烦躁地踩灭烟蒂，打定主意要进去推心置腹地和宁清云好好谈一谈。

可他刚一握住门把，就听见任骞带着笑意的声音：“修明，你醒了？”

顿了顿，他露出好奇的神情：“你站在那里做什么？”

“我有话想同他说。”

他话音刚落，任骞便紧紧拉住他的手臂，低声对他说：“少爷还在睡，千万不要把他吵醒了，不然他会发脾气的。”

他鲜少这样主动与自己肢体接触，姜修明不禁愣了愣。

“来尝尝我特意为你煮的粥，听说宿醉之后喝粥是最好的。”

看着他弯起的笑眼，姜修明胸中涌上一股暖流，再也无法说出拒绝的话语。

“总可以再另找机会和阿宁谈的。”他想。


	21. 21

“这是我第一次喝到断片。”姜修明疲惫地拧着眉心，“我从没醉得这么厉害过。”

任骞把盛了清粥的碗推到他面前，微微一笑。

“昨夜气氛那么好，难免会喝多。连我也醉得不轻，闷头睡了一整夜，到九点钟才醒。幸好今天是周末。”

姜修明喝了一口粥，随口问道：“其他人呢？”

“你当真不记得了？”任骞含笑看他。

几个零碎的画面在脑中一闪而过，客厅吧台上幽暗斑斓的吊灯，奏着爵士乐的唱片机，一只递过来的酒杯……姜修明竭力回想，可接下来的记忆仍是一片空白。

“大伙儿有好一阵子没聚了，昨晚兴致又高，一直喝酒闲聊到深夜，凌晨两三点钟才陆续各自回去了。”任骞笑道，“不过到最后你和孙少爷实在是醉得不省人事，我和景逸只好把你们两个各自安置在客房里。”

姜修明无奈地笑了。

“我倒想问问，我到底是哪里得罪了你？昨夜为什么总盯着我罚酒？”

“怎么会？你可错怪我了。”任骞一脸无辜，“只是你昨天不太走运，每次拿到手的牌不是爆点就是离二十一还差了很远。作为发牌官，我总不好明着偏袒你。毕竟孙少爷被罚的次数比你还要多。”

两个人正有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，忽然听到一声门响，旋即就见宁清云一言不发地走出卧室。

“少爷，刚好您醒了，我这就去为您盛一碗粥……”

宁清云看也没看二人一眼，径自穿过客厅，向玄关走去。

尽管走路姿势稍显别扭，他的脚步却很急，一直走到楼道里，任骞才追上他。

“少爷，您要走了吗？”

宁清云没有理会他，只是快步朝电梯走去。

“那我送您回去。”

“不需要。”宁清云冷冷地开口。

任骞的目光在他红肿的双唇上停留了片刻，很快不动声色地移开了，柔声说：“现在外头正下着大雨，又是交通高峰期，到处都堵得厉害。如果您是打算等司机从别墅开车过来接，那恐怕要再等上几个钟头了。”

“那又怎样？”宁清云脸上冷若冰霜，“用不着你来多管闲事。”

任骞看着他发红的眼角，一脸关切地问：“您看起来有点儿不对劲，是发生了什么事么？”

宁清云慌忙别过脸去，盯着电梯旁不断跳动的数字，语气生硬地命令道：“你走。我现在一眼也不想看到你。”

任骞静了静，低声问道：“少爷，我又哪里做错事惹您生气了？”

宁清云恶声恶气地说：“你是听不懂人话吗？我叫你走！”

没等任骞开口，却响起了另一个人的声音：“小骞，你回去吧，我送他去别墅。”

注意到宁清云在听见这个声音时猛然攥紧了手指，任骞眼中浮起一丝稍纵即逝的笑意。

姜修明走到宁清云身旁，对他说：“正好我有话想和你谈谈。”

宁清云静静地看着他，忽然笑了起来：“怎么？怕我违背诺言，对某个人说出什么不该说的话么？”

“我不是这个意思。”姜修明皱起眉。

“姜修明，”宁清云敛住笑容，深深吸了口气，“我与你之间已经没有什么可谈的了。”

这时，听见叮的一声，电梯徐徐打开，宁清云当即逃也似的快步走了进去，飞快按下关门键。可门还没来得及合拢，另外两个人也跟着进了电梯。

“我想我已经说得很清楚了。”宁清云双手抱臂，面无表情地说。

“我刚才说过会送你回家。”姜修明沉声说，“你放心，既然你不想谈，那我不会勉强。等你冷静下来再说。”

“没有这个必要。”

宁清云把指尖深深刺进掌心，一字一句地说：“从今往后，我们就当做从没认识过对方。”

姜修明蹙紧眉心：“你到底在耍什么小孩子脾气。”

宁清云闭了闭眼，没有说话。

不一会儿，电梯就降到了地下停车场，一旁默不作声的任骞忽然轻声开口：“那么我就送到这里为止。修明，拜托你了，一定要把少爷平安送到家。”

宁清云立刻转脸看向他：“你不是说要开车送我么？”

任骞露出吃惊的表情，看看宁清云，又看看沉着脸的姜修明，迟疑地说：“可是您刚才说不想……”

“我改主意了。”宁清云不耐烦地打断他的话，“动作快点。这个鬼地方，我一秒也不想再多待。”

说着，他头也不回地大步走出电梯。

任骞朝姜修明无奈地摇了摇头，苦笑了一下，便紧追了上去。

姜修明看着那两个人一前一后离去的背影，心里忽然涌起一丝古怪的感觉。

隐隐有哪里不对劲，但他一时说不上来。

  
一路上，车子里静得出奇。

在等红灯的时候，任骞从后视镜里瞥了一眼后座，见宁清云正出神地看着窗外的雨景，便以一种闲聊般的语气说道：“少爷昨夜醉得太早，错过了许多好戏呢。”

宁清云没有搭理他，自顾自地盯着车窗上溪流般的雨水发呆。

“……孙少爷到后来实在醉得厉害，逢人就醉眼朦胧地抓着对方的手，翻来覆去只有一句‘我喜欢你’，可是人家问他到底喜欢哪一个，他又闭紧嘴巴怎么也不肯说了。”任骞笑着说，“在场所有人全被他表白了个遍。那场面实在有趣得很，可惜少爷您没瞧见。”

“真是傻瓜。”宁清云自言自语地说。

见那张遍布阴霾的脸上终于漾起一抹淡淡的微笑，任骞眯了眯眼睛，装作不经意地说道：“听景逸说，孙少爷好像正在暗地里追求一个神秘女孩儿，费了不少心思。”

宁清云看了他一眼，表情有点儿意外。

任骞笑了起来：“看来少爷还不知情。”

宁清云抿了抿嘴，没有说话，心里却感到有些纳罕。

孙其越外表帅气阳光，性格又活泼有趣，向来很受女孩子欢迎。可尽管交往过几个女朋友，但他在感情方面一直不怎么开窍，每次总是要等到对方先开口向他告白，他再考虑点头与否，倒从没见他主动去追过哪个姑娘。

他正漫不经心地想着这件事，忽然听见任骞笑着说：“说起来，少爷您还不知道吧？昨晚连修明也醉过头了。”

嘴角的笑意倏然消失不见，宁清云的表情顿时暗淡了下来。

任骞一边把着方向盘，一边状似随意地说着：“对了，不知道昨天夜里修明有没有打扰少爷睡觉？”

宁清云猛地抬起头，不可置信地看着驾驶座上的人。

任骞却恍若未觉，语气轻松地继续说道：“以前有那么一次，我们在公寓里开派对，修明这家伙，喝醉了酒竟然半夜闯到我房间里来。倒也没有发酒疯，只是悄无声息地躺在我旁边睡了一晚，不过我第二天醒来着实被吓了一大跳。事后想想，大概因为那间是他自己以前的卧房，所以才会稀里糊涂走错门的吧。”

宁清云如遭雷击，过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，艰难地开口：“你是说，我昨晚睡的，是你的房间……”

“也可以这么说。”任骞笑着点点头。

仿佛一道闪电劈开了迷雾，忽然之间，一切都解释得通了。

“原来……”宁清云紧紧闭上眼睛，以一种只有自己才能听见的声音轻喃着，“……原来你以为躺在那张床上的人是他。”

任骞沉沉地看着宁清云苍白如纸的脸，握在方向盘上的手渐渐收紧。

  
从宁家别墅开回公寓，已经是几个钟头之后的事了。

任骞静静地坐在车子里，等抽完了一支烟才拔出车钥匙，推门而出。

他刚一走进客厅里，就见一个人正背对着他立在落地窗前。听见响动，那人回过头来，随意扫了他一眼。

“你看起来好像心情并不怎么愉快。”

任骞听了，嘴角立时扬起漫不经心的笑：“何以见得？我终于得偿所愿，心里不知道有多高兴。”

那人不置可否：“你心里到底怎么想的，只有你自己清楚。”

任骞瞬间沉下脸。

“钟景逸，你自以为很了解我么？”

钟景逸耸了耸肩，脸上是一贯的从容微笑：“说笑而已，何必当真。”

任骞和缓了脸色，环顾四周：“他们都走了？”

钟景逸略一点头，若无其事地扫了一眼任骞的神情，随口说着：“修明去了公司，至于其越嘛……八成是又去找你那个小少爷了。”

任骞脚步顿了顿，眼中登时笼上一层阴霾：“替我管好你的表弟。”

钟景逸了然地笑了笑，在沙发上坐下，悠然说道：“他是成年人了，自己又有手有脚，他要去找谁，我可管不着。”

“既然如此，”任骞危险地眯起眼睛，“那到时候别怪我对他不客气了。”

“明眼人都看得出，你那位小少爷只当其越是朋友。好朋友之间见见面而已，你又何必这么小气呢？”

钟景逸依然是那副泰然自若的模样。

“因为孙其越碍着我的眼。”任骞冷冷地说。

钟景逸注视了他片刻，忽然笑着摇了摇头，叹息似的说道：“被你这样的人盯上，宁小公子可真是不幸。”

“他与我血脉相连，从出生那天起就注定要一辈子和我纠缠在一起。”任骞微微一笑，“何况你别忘了，造成今天这个局面，其中有你的一半功劳。”

钟景逸眼中没了笑意，“答应过你的事，我已经做到。接下来，该轮到你帮我实现心愿了。”

“那是自然。”任骞说，“不过，我倒是有点儿好奇，昨晚那一杯掺了药的酒下肚，姜修明彻底不省人事，这样好的时机，你为什么没有采取任何行动？”

钟景逸淡淡地说：“我对这种装神弄鬼的事不感兴趣。”

任骞微微挑眉：“只要能达成目标，使些手段又有什么不可以？”

钟景逸笑了笑：“这大概就是我与你的不同之处吧。”

说着，他站起身，“我该走了。”

“不送。”

走到玄关时，钟景逸停住脚步。

“答应过我的事，希望你尽快办妥。”

任骞敷衍地点点头：“我知道。”

  
坐进自己的宾利后，钟景逸从西裤口袋里掏出一个黑色的小玩意儿来，对着灯光扫了一眼。

那是一只微型红外线针孔摄像头。

是他昨晚趁着关灯，众人的注意力全被姜修明和任骞的对话吸引住时，神不知鬼不觉地潜进卧室，安装在隐蔽处的。只是由于那时有人无意间打碎了花瓶，使得事情出了变故，当时情况紧急，钟景逸便只来得及把它藏在墙上挂画的阴影处。

但万幸的是，一切进展得出乎意料地顺利。饶是向来谨慎过人的任骞，大约是昨夜把注意力全放在宁清云身上，一时间情不自禁忘乎所以，因此并没有察觉到房间里这微小的变化。

钟景逸随意把它在手上抛了抛，自言自语道：

“第一，永远不要相信你的盟友。第二，求人不如求己，必须时刻做好二手准备。第三……”

他的脸上慢慢浮起笑容。

“……与虎谋皮，焉有其利。”


	22. 22

孙其越推开卧室门，远远就瞧见宁清云正独自坐在窗台上。

等走得近了，闻到一股浓重的烟草味，他不禁拧起眉，咕哝着：“你这家伙，什么时候烟瘾变这么重了。”

“我打算戒了。”

宁清云没有看他，而是出神地望着窗外的雨景。

孙其越满腹狐疑地看了看他手边那只塞满烟蒂的烟缸。

“那你还抽这么凶？”

“这是最后一次。”

可见宁清云神情不似作伪，孙其越不禁愣了愣，问道：“怎么突然说要戒烟？”

“这阵子一直在想这件事，”宁清云仰起脸，缓缓吐出一口白烟，透过雨雾看着铅灰色的天空，“到今天才终于下定决心。”

孙其越在窗台上坐下，“这玩意儿吧，一旦上了瘾，要彻底戒掉可不容易。”

“我会戒了它。”

孙其越笑了起来，也点燃了一支烟。

“既然这样，那我就陪你抽完这最后一次吧。”

两个人对坐着吸了一会儿烟，孙其越忽然想起什么，说：“对了，刚才我上来的时候，瞧见陈叔领着几个佣人把你的表柜抬下楼了。”

宁清云嗯了一声：“是我的意思。”

孙其越不由得有点好奇，“你要他们把它往哪儿搬啊？”

“地下室。”

“什么！”孙其越叫道，“那一柜子手表不都是你的宝贝么？以前我想借来戴戴，你还小气吧啦的不肯借。”

宁清云把烟蒂摁灭在烟缸里。

“现在不喜欢了。”

他不愿意多谈，便岔开了话题，“我打算去留学。”

孙其越瞪大眼睛：“你在开玩笑吧？”

宁清云没有说话，从烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在嘴里。

孙其越着实吃了一惊：“眼见着都快开学了，你现在说要留学？”

“嗯。”

“不是……我之前劝你和我一块儿走，你呢，非要留下来，我说得嘴皮子都要磨破了也没说动你，怎么一下子你又改了主意？

宁清云掸了掸烟灰，静默了一会儿才说：“我只是不想再待在这儿了。”

“为什么？”孙其越追问。

因为这里已经没有值得我留恋的东西了。

“没有为什么，待腻了而已。”

他垂下眼睛，语气轻描淡写。

  
午饭过后，两个人泡在常去的那家室内射击俱乐部消磨了一整个漫长的下午。

打完最后八发子弹，宁清云刚摘掉耳机，猝不及防就被人紧紧勾住肩膀。

“怎么样，哥们？”孙其越凑到他面前，一脸期待地看着他，那热切的神情仿佛一只吐着舌头的大型犬，“这都一下午了，你总该考虑好了吧，跟你哥我一起去……唔唔！”

宁清云终于不堪其扰，一把捂住他的嘴，恶狠狠地威胁道：“再跟我提一句F国，我就用胶水把你这张烦人的嘴封住，听到没有？”

嘴唇上传来宁清云掌心的温度，一道道炙热的电流霎时窜上孙其越的脊背，而胸腔里的那颗心也在极不安分地跳动着。

看着这张近在咫尺的脸庞，孙其越仿佛受到了蛊惑，忍不住脱口而出：“我喜欢你。”

宁清云听不明白他含糊不清的呜呜声，但他感觉到了对方在说话时吐出的热气和手心上柔软麻痒的触感，于是他皱了皱眉，立刻松开了孙其越。

“你刚才说什么？”

“没、没什么……”孙其越不自在地收回目光，微微红了脸，“啊，我饿了，咱们吃饭去吧！”

他再不敢看宁清云，径自大步朝外走去。

直到被服务生领着在荣锦轩顶层落座，孙其越都是一副心不在焉的样子，饶是满腹心事的宁清云也后知后觉地察觉到了他的异样。

“喂，怎么突然变这么安静了，这可不像你。”宁清云微微挑眉，“你该不会是真的怕我把你的嘴粘上吧？”

“嗯……呃？”

孙其越回过神来，乍一对上眼前这双黑白分明的眼睛，不禁一阵心虚。于是他干笑了两声，急忙喝了口水。

宁清云眯起眼睛打量他，忽然开口：“听说你最近在追求某个人？”

孙其越猛地呛了几声，立刻跳起来，结结巴巴地问：“谁……谁对你说的，我、我……”

见他这副心里有鬼的样子，宁清云露出了然的神情。

“是哪个女孩儿？要不要我帮你？”

上一刻还在局促不安的孙其越，听了这话忽然怔住了。

“你问我……是哪个女孩儿？”

宁清云瞥了一眼他脸上古怪的表情，“不想说就算了。”

于是孙其越又重新坐了下来。

他心烦意乱地挠了挠头，好一会儿终于下定决心似的开口：“清云，我有个问题想问你。你一定要想好了再回答我。”

看着他前所未有的认真表情，宁清云点了点头，“你说。”

“假如……我是说假如，一个人无法控制地喜欢上了自己的好朋友，但他心里清楚对方对他只有友情，再没有更多。因为他们都是……”

说到这里，孙其越忽然顿住了。他使劲握了握拳头，才继续说道：“他该怎么做才好？是向那个人坦白自己的心意，还是为了维持住友谊把感情深埋在心里？”

他话音未落，猛然听见砰的一声闷响，孙其越低头看去，只见宁清云手边的那只柠檬水杯已经翻倒在桌上，而宁清云正盯着桌布上那片深色的水痕直发怔。

孙其越不明所以，“清云，你怎么了？”

宁清云如梦初醒，这才回过神来。他用餐巾擦了擦湿漉漉的手，便站起身，说：“回去吧，我突然没胃口了。”

回程的路上，孙其越第无数次用余光偷眼看副驾驶上的宁清云，终于忍不住开口：“那什么……刚才在荣锦轩问你的那个问题，你还没回答我呢，想好了吗？”

宁清云沉默了片刻，说：“那女孩儿是你的朋友？”

“……对。”

“我也认识她？”

“呃……”

见孙其越一脸为难，宁清云便说：“算了。她有没有男朋友？”

“没有。”孙其越松了一口气，飞快地答道。

“那她有意中人么？”

孙其越正要回答，忽然想起几个月前那个夜里宁清云仰头喝下的那杯酒，顿时心里一紧。

“我……”他茫然地看着前方的道路，“我不知道。”

“那你就先想办法弄清楚再说，这是第一步。”

孙其越觑着他的神色，小心翼翼地问：“你真的要帮我追啊？”

宁清云扫了他一眼，语气不咸不淡：“我只是闲着无聊给自己找点事情打发时间，至于最后能不能成，全看你自己。”

“有你帮忙，这事儿就成了一大半了，嘿嘿。”孙其越不禁傻笑起来。

他偷着乐了好一会儿，才努力收起笑容，装作漫不经心地打听道：“说起来，那晚在我哥家里，你说你喜欢过一个人，嗯，这姑娘是谁啊？亏得咱俩做了这么多年哥们，我怎么一点儿都不知道。”

宁清云沉默了片刻，“你不也没想告诉我你在追谁么。”

孙其越噎了噎，讪讪地说：“我这不还没成么，等时机到了你一定会知道的。”

说着，他假意咳了两声，试探着问：“是咱们学校的同学不？”

宁清云抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

“好吧，你不想说，我就不问这个了。”

可孙其越只静了几秒，又忍不住继续问道：“那你……你现在还喜欢那个人吗？”

说这话时，他不由得屏住呼吸，握紧了手里的方向盘。

宁清云呆望着车窗外的夜色，好一阵子才开口：“已经是过去的事了，没什么好提的。”

孙其越心里乐开了花，嘴上却一本正经地附和道：“没错！过去的就让它过去吧，前面一定有更好的在等你。”

可孙其越这份窃喜还没能持续多久，就被一通咆哮的电话给瞬间浇灭了。

原来孙其越这次是偷偷溜回国的，并没有打算告知他父亲。尽管他行事已经万分小心，可不知道是哪个多嘴的家伙竟走漏了这个消息，如今风声传到了他爸耳朵里，惹得这位严父大发雷霆，以为他在外头一连鬼混了两天，于是打电话来大吼一通，并撂下狠话，假如一小时内孙其越再不老老实实滚回家，就要马上切断他所有经济来源。

人在屋檐下不得不低头，这下子孙其越所有关于今晚的旖旎畅想通通落了空，只好不情不愿地和宁清云分道扬镳。

  
孙其越下车以后，整个世界忽然变得异常寂静。

宁清云独自坐在车里，刚要摸出口袋里的烟盒，却忽然想起自己出门前已经把所有的烟一股脑全给扔了。

这一刻，那些被他拼命压下的纷乱情绪再次翻涌上来，他像是一个沉浮在海里的溺水者，几乎无法喘息。

雨依然在下，他闭上眼睛，好一会儿才吐出一口气，缓缓踩下油门，开始漫无目的地在城市的夜里游荡。经过一家不起眼的花店时，他鬼使神差地刹住车，下去挑了一捧花束。

车子一路向南开，开进了城南郊区的墓园里。他把那束天堂鸟轻轻放在一个墓碑前，望着碑上男人微笑的脸，宁清云低声说：“十年了，爸爸，你在那边过得好不好？”  
  
天地间一片死寂，只有单调的雨声和自己的心跳声，他不知道自己在那里埋头呆坐了多久。直到头顶的瓢泼大雨戛然而止，他才慢慢仰起脸，看见一把撑开的黑色雨伞。  
  
“少爷，回家吧。”  
  
微弱的光线里，他只能隐约看见任骞那双幽深的眼睛。  
  
这片墓园极大，宁清云沉默地走在前面，可无论他走得多快或者多慢，那把伞始终如同一朵云紧紧笼罩在他的头顶。  
  
快要走出墓园时，宁清云忽然停住了脚步。滴滴答答的雨声里，他听见了一声极细的叫声，紧接着又是另一声。任骞显然也听到了，举起手机灯往声音来处一照，便矮下身拨开草丛，拎出一团脏兮兮的小毛球来。  
  
见宁清云的目光正直直地落在这只瑟瑟发抖的小猫仔上，任骞微微一笑，问：“少爷想抱抱它么？”  
  
宁清云立刻收回目光，大步朝停车场走去。  
  
任骞看了看他倔强的背影，又低头看了看手里的小猫，不禁微笑起来。  
  
由于任骞的车子不知怎的突然发不动了，于是他提出开车送宁清云回别墅，宁清云正好感到有些疲累，便点头同意了。可他刚一坐进后座，腿上就被人不由分说地搁了一团毛绒绒的小东西。  
  
任骞一脸恳切：“拜托少爷替我照顾它一下，我得专心开车。”  
  
宁清云面无表情地点了点头。  
  
趴在他大腿上的这团毛球正微微发着颤，它还不足他手掌大，湿透的绒毛贴在瘦骨嶙峋的躯体上，连眼睛也没睁开，只是细细地叫着，瞧着可怜极了。  
  
宁清云的心忽然变得柔软。一把扯过车上的干毛巾轻轻包住它湿淋淋的身体，他说：“先去宠物医院。”


End file.
